Out of This World
by tennisgirl77
Summary: While heading home from a completed mission, a huge space rock collides with the Lab Rat's spaceship, causing it to crash onto a unknown planet. Knowing that their every move could be deadly, the team must find a way to survive until they can find a way to return home. Story dedicated to guest user 24. I don't own Lab Rats.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Return Gone Wrong

**Hey guys! How's everyone's day going? This story is dedicated to guest user ****24**** because she/he (Sorry. I don't know if you're a girl or boy) asked me write a story. Hope you enjoy!**

"Nice work guys" Mr. Davenport's voice cheered from the kids' spaceship speaker, "You destroyed that crater from destroying my satellite."

"No problem Mr. Davenport" Chase replied, steering their space aircraft back to earth, "It was a piece of cake."

"Maybe for you" Bree, who was sitting beside him said, "But I think I'm speaking for the rest of us when I say that we did all the work with our speed and strength. You just told us what to do, as usual." She then turns around to face her other brothers, who were arm wrestling each other in their seats, "Am I right guys?" They nod their heads in agreement.

"Yup" Leo replied.

"I couldn't agree more" Adam added. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Well" he spat, "You guys wouldn't have been able to use your bionics to stop the crater if _I_ hadn't planned out the whole-"

"If you hadn't planned out the whole thing" Leo mocked, "We know."

"Well obviously you guys don't appreciate the work that I do."

"No one ever said that!" Bree cried.

"Ok guys that's enough" Davenport told them, clearing his throat, "You all did a wonderful job, ok? Now let's just leave it at that."

"Fine" Chase huffed, thinking in the back of his mind that he should get more praise than what he had gotten.

"Now. I'm going to let you guys go. Tasha needs help making dinner tonight. See you when you get home."

"Ok" Bree replied, "We'll see you." With that, their father unconnected himself from their aircraft.

"Guys" Chase started, "We'll be reaching earth in about thirty minutes, so make sure you guys have your helmets, and seatbelts on in case our landing is shaky. He looks around to see that only Adam and Leo have their seatbelts buckled and their helmets on. Bree indeed has her seatbelt on, but her helmet was off and sitting on the right next to her seat. "Bree, didn't you hear me? Put your helmet on."

"Chill Chase" she told him, "It was hurting my head, so I took it off for a second. Relax. We don't even need our helmets. We've been up here plenty of times and not once has this ship landed funny when we reached earth."

"But you don't know if it's going to land correctly this time!"

"I agree with you Bree" Adam butt in, "Chase lay off of her! She can do what she wants."

"Yeah" Bree smiled, "You're not my boss _little _brother."

"Yeah" Adam repeated, "_Little _brother." Chase, frustrated with his siblings, glanced away from the steering wheel and turned to face his older siblings.

"Let's not forget who's assigned to be mission leader" he snorted, "Me. Not you guys. Me. So technically I am your boss."

"You're not my boss!" Bree screamed. The three continued to argue, their voices getting louder and louder. Leo, used to just sitting back and listening to his older step-siblings argue, leaned back in his seat and decided to take a little nap until they calmed down.

"I'm the mission leader" Adam mocked over and over again at his brother.

"I am" Chase shouted, "So sink the idea that I know what's best for the team into your tiny brains!"

"Chase please. Your brain's tinier than everyone's here." Bree rolled her eyes as she listened to her brothers argue on whom's brain was smaller. She glanced over at the front spaceship window and gasped. They were heading off the path that would take them back to earth! Chase was so busy arguing, that he had taken his focus off of the path in space. She looked about two hundred feet ahead to see a big space rock right in front of their path.

"Chase!" she screamed, "Look out!"

"Huh?" he turned back around to see that they were about to crash into the huge rock. He tried to steer away, but it was too late. The right side of the aircraft collided with the rock. The kids screamed as the aircraft shook roughly.

"Ahh!" Leo cried, opening his eyes, "What happened?"

"We crashed into a space rock!" Chase informed him, "It destroyed the right side of our ship!"

"Steer back to earth!" Adam exclaimed, "Steer back to earth! I wanna go home!"

"I can't! The wing on the right side is broken, and my steering wheel won't budge!"

"Look!" Leo replied, "We're heading right towards that weird looking planet over there!"

"Well this is just great!" Bree replied, "Now what are we going to do-WHOA!" The ship starting accelerating as it headed closer and closer to the planet.

"Ahh" Leo screamed, "Chase what do we do, what do we do?!" There was a pause of silence.

"I don't know" Chase calmly answered, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're our mission leader!"

"Wait" Bree spoke, "Can't you contact Mr. Davenport?!"

"I can try." Chase pushes the red button to his left. "Mr. Davenport can you read me?" No answer, "Mr. Davenport?!" Again no answer. "He's not answering my call! The connection box in the ship must be broken."

"So" Leo started, "Let me just get this straight. We're crashing towards some random planet I've never seen before in my life at full speed and we're going to crash!?" Chase nodded.

"I don't want this to be how I die!" Bree cried.  
"Ok" Adam calmly said, his older brother instincts popping in, "Everybody calm down. We'll be ok."

"Everyone put their helmets on now and pull down your oxygen mask from the ceiling!" Chase yelled, staring over at Bree. Bree reached down to grab her helmet, but she couldn't find it! It had rolled back into the back of the aircraft near the bathroom door.

"My helmet rolled back there!" she told her brother as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Bree what are you doing?!"

"I'm getting my helmet!" She kept a firm grip on her seat handles so she wouldn't go falling into the window. She slowly let go of her seat as she quickly grasped onto Adam's seat handle, which was behind her seat.

"Bree no! It's too dangerous! Stay in your seat! We could crash any minute now!"

_Eighty seconds…._

"I'll be back in my seat in a second." Everyone cautiously glanced over at Bree, who had now, let go of Adam's seat and grabbed onto the hook on the wall. As they entered into the greenish red planet, the bionics looked around outside of the window.

"Bree hurry up!" Chase shouted again, glancing over at his sister again "According to my calculations, we're going to crash in sixty seconds!"

"She's not going to make it back to her seat in time!" Leo shouted through his oxygen mask.

"Ok I'm-ah!" Bree's hand slipped on the hook as she crashed into the front window.

"Bree!" Adam shouted. He removed his mask from over his mouth and started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"No Adam!" Chase cried as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Stay in your seat. I'll get Bree." Chase let go of his seat as he crashed into the window beside Bree. "Bree are you ok?" He noticed his sister taking short breaths as she shook her head.

_Forty-five seconds…._

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" She was starting to have a panic attack.

"Bree we're not going to die. Stop saying that." Chase then took off his helmet and put it on top of Bree's head.

"Chase that's your helmet!"

"There's no time to get yours now! We're going to crash in thirty-five seconds! I'll be fine! Let's try to get back into our seats!" He grabbed his sister's hand as he tried to lead them both back towards their seats. He managed to reach his seat, where he placed Bree and put the seatbelt around her body. He then pulled down the oxygen mask and put it over her mouth. Bree started to cry.

_Twenty seconds _

"Bree" Chase said calmly, holding on to her shoulders, "Listen to me. We'll all be alright. We're going to be ok. Just breathe…" She nodded and tried to calm herself down. "Just close your eyes and wait for the crash to happen. Everything's going to be ok." Bree slowly closed her eyes and her breathing started to go back to normal. Chase looked over at Bree's seat and tried to find a way to get himself into her seat in time.

_Ten seconds_

Knowing now that he probably wouldn't make it to Bree's seat in time to sit down, he held on tightly to his sister as he closed his eyes, waiting for them to crash, hoping they would all be ok.

_Five seconds…._

_Four seconds…_

_Three second…_

_Two seconds…_

_One second…_

_CRASH!_

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. Do you think they'll all be ok? What planet do you think they landed on (you probably won't know since Leo claims he's never seen the planet before, so I don't even know why I'm asking you)? Make sure to leave a review for me and catch you next time for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm glad you are all liking it so far. Here are the shout-outs!**

**24: You're welcome and I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Thank you. It took me a long time to think of a title for this story and then out of nowhere came that title from my brain. I'm glad you like it! Thanks and for your question….I have no idea to be totally honest with you. I assume that even Chase is more book smart than Adam and Bree, he's younger than them, which I think means he has a smaller brain. Don't worry, my brain's strange too :) Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and nice guess. Here's your update. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Tennisgirlfan: Nice guess and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Me too and thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's chapter 2! Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have to be somewhere in a couple of hours and I barely had time to edit this. **

The first one to open their eyes was Adam. Once his eyes were open, he looked around the space ship to see glass scattered everywhere and dust floating in from outside. Everything was quiet. The only thing he could hear was a beeping sound that was coming from the front of the ship. He slowly pulled off his oxygen mask and unbuckled his seatbelt. He heard a groan as he glanced over to his left to see Leo starting to awaken.

"Leo" Adam exclaimed as he rushed over to his side, "Are you ok?" Leo nodded.

"I think so" Leo coughed, "I feel ok, I guess." Adam helped Leo unbuckle his seat belt and pull his mask off of his face. "Are you ok Adam?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Adam looked down and noticed some glass had scratched his brother's left arm, in result, leaving a cut. "Leo you're hurt."

"Adam it's just a scratch. I'll be fine."

"Adam? Leo?" Another hoarse voice whispers. Adam stands Leo up and they make their way over to their sister. She had several small cuts to her head and pieces of glass were buried underneath her hair.

"Bree" Adam screeched as he pulled her oxygen mask off as well, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I think I am." She put her hand to her forehead, letting out a moan of pain as she traced along the starches on her head. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah." Bree smiles a little, but after a couple of seconds her smile disappears. "What's wrong Bree?"

"Chase" she answers, glancing over at the seat next to her, "Where's Chase?" Adam and Leo glance over at the empty seat next to their sister, "Before we crashed, he gave me his helmet, and he was trying to get back to my seat to sit down after he put me here. That's all I remember up until now." Leo helped Bree stand up.

"Chase" Leo shouted, "Chase where are you?"

"Chase" Adam replied, "If you can hear us, say something." The three anxiously looked around for any sign of their brother. Suddenly, they heard someone cry out for help.

"Did you guys hear that?" Bree asked.

"Yeah" Leo replied. The kids listened for the sound again.

"Help" they hear the voice barely scream, "Someone help me!" They analyzed that the voice belonged to Chase.

"Keep talking" Adam shouted out to his brother, "Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" Adam, Leo and Bree follow their brother's voice until they reach the back of the ship, where they see him moving underneath some sheets. His right ankle is crushed underneath a big heavy metal box. They rush over to him and pull the sheets off his body. His face had some scratches on it from the front glass window.

"Chase" Bree cried, "Are you alright?"

"Oww my leg" he squeaked out. Adam carefully moved the box off of Chase's leg. He set the box to the side. "Oww."

"Let me see it" Bree replied concerned, carefully removing his right boot from off of his foot.

"After we crashed" Chase started, "I got sprung back here. The box landed on top of my ankle."

"Does everything else feel ok besides your ankle?" Adam asked.

"Besides my head hurting from being slammed into a wall, yes" Chase answered, "Are you guys ok?"

"I'm ok."

"I am too" Leo replied.

"Same goes for me" Bree added, "Besides a little pain on my forehead." She brought her attention back to Chase's ankle, "Does it hurt when I do this?" She presses down on his ankle firmly. Chase winces.

"Yes..Ow..Stop!" She let go of his ankle.

"Oh sorry." She sighed, "Well it doesn't feel or look broken."

"Good." Chase smiled, "But it still hurts."

"Maybe if you stand up it will stop hurting" Leo suggested. Adam and Leo help Chase up to his feet. Chase leans on Leo for support.

"Let me get the first-aid kit for all of us" Adam told his siblings, as he went searching for the kit. Leo helped Chase walk over to a seat. Chase sat down.

"Where are we?" Bree asked looking out the window.

"Let me go and see" Leo replied, starting to walk over to the exit door.

"Wait Leo" Chase told him, "We don't know what's out there." Leo groaned as he walked back over to his siblings.

"This is just great" Bree complained, "We're trapped on some planet in the middle of space and we can't get back home because our ship's detroyed!"

"Bree relax" Leo said, "We'll find a way to get home."

"Hey I found the first aid kit" Adam cried, walking over to his younger siblings. He opened the kit and pulled out some bandages. "Ok, who needs bandages?"

* * *

After applying themselves to the kit, the four bionics started to focus on how they could get back home.

"Ok" Chase started, "Let me scan the planet to see if this place is safe for us to walk around on."

"I hope this planet's safe" Bree replied. After a minute, Chase frowned.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"My scanner. It's not working."

"What do you mean it's not working?" Leo asked.

"I mean it's not working!" He paused, "In fact, none of my bionics are working!"

"What?" Bree exclaimed, "Here let me try using my speed." She tried sprinting, but instead of running lighting speed, she was sprinting like a normal human being. "My super speed's gone."

"Here" Adam said walking over towards the ship's bathroom door, "Let me try breaking through this door with my super strength."

"Adam don't!" Bree warned, knowing the results wouldn't end well. Adam punched the door as hard as he could, but instead of the door breaking, Adam was crying out in pain, holding his hand.

"Oww" he cried, "Ok my bionics are gone too."

"Ok I'm not testing mine out" Leo blurted out, "I assume that mine are probably gone too."

"How are our bionics gone?" Bree asked.

"I guess this planet blocks out the bionics in our chips" Chase explained.

"How?!"

"I don't know Bree! Does it look like I know why?!" Chase took a deep breath, frustrated that with his bionics gone, he was no longer a smart know it all.

"Wait" Leo said. He walked over to the front of the ship and started to search for something on the floor.

"What are you looking for Leo?"

"That scanner Big D gave us in case something went wrong with our mission. It can scan anything and tell you about whatever you scanned."

"Interesting" Adam replied, "Maybe we should test it out on Chase so we can make fun of him." Chase glared at his brother.

"Found it!" Leo said, grabbing the scanner from under the control panel. He then pointed the scanner at the window and scanned the planet. After a minute, the scanner beeped and Leo looked at the results.

"What does it say?" Bree asked, curious.

"According to the calculations" Leo replied, "This place seems a lot like earth."

"That's good news" Chase replies.

"Except for that the temperatures here can range from -10 degrees Fahrenheit at night, to more than 90 degrees Fahrenheit in the daytime.

"What?"

"Are there any humans living here?" Bree asked again.

"I don't know, it doesn't say, but the scanner does indicate that on this planet, there is some kind of machine on a mountain that looks like another spaceship."

"Let me see" Chase said, waiting for Leo to bend down and show him, "How far away is the other ship from here?"

"Uhh" Leo started, "You don't wanna know."

"Come on it can't be that far."

"Ok, it's about the time it takes to get from California to Idaho on foot."

"What?"

"I told you that didn't want to know."

"I guess our only option is to go find that other space ship" Adam concluded.

"No!" Bree snapped, "It's too dangerous."

"Would you rather be stranded here in this ship for the rest of your life with no food, water or anything?" Bree sighed.

"Ok fine. We can try and find this ship, I guess."

"We better start heading out and looking for it" Leo informed, "Before it gets dark and cold."

"Ok everybody grab your emergency bags and let's go" Chase ordered.

* * *

After everyone had their backpacks on their backs, they slowly stepped out of their spaceship. As the kids looked around, they noticed they were in the middle of a forest.

"Ok guys" Leo said, "The scanner says that the ship is north from here." He then turned his position to face north, "So let's head out this way."

"Chase" Bree asked looking down at Chase's ankle, "Is your ankle ok?"

"I think it is" Chase replied, "But it still hurts when I step on it." Adam looked towards the ground and noticed a big stick was beside his foot.

"Here Chase" Adam said picking up the stick and handing it to his brother, "Use this as a walking stick."

"Thanks" Chase said, surprised that his brother was actually being caring and nice instead of a bully like usual.

"Ok boys" Bree says, "Let our journey to the mountain begin!" And with that, they walk away from their ship and into the deep forest.

**Yay everyone's ok for the most part…..for now ;) Ooh so apparently this planet is just like earth (Or at least it looks that way). Do you think there are creatures on this planet? Why do you think there's another spaceship on the planet? Make sure to review and see you next time for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shelter

**Back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys. Here are the shout-outs!**

**PurpleNicole531: Hmm I don't know (Well actually I do know, but I can't tell you hehe). I guess you'll just have to wait and see :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**24: Hmm good guess. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now….here's chapter 3!**

After walking for about a half an hour, the bionics decided to take a water break.

"Ok" Chase tells his siblings, "We'll take a five minute break." Exhausted, the bionics sat down and pulled out their water bottles from their backpacks.

"Ugh" Bree groans, "I wish I had my super speed. I would've been at the mountain hours ago."

"Well technically it hasn't even been an hour Bree" Chase corrected, "It's been a half an hour." She rolls her eyes.

"Really Big D?" Leo whined as he pulled out a health bar from out of his bag, "That's all you packed for us to eat? Two little health bars. Yuck."

"Well it's better than nothing" Adam replied, taking a bite out of his bar, "Hey. They're actually not that bad."

"Great." Bree blurted out, "We each have water to drink and two bars to eat for this whole trip. We're going to starve!"

"Thanks a lot Big D" Leo spoke into the air, "Who knew your careless thoughts about packing emergency food would kill your kids?"

"Don't worry guys" Chase says, trying to calm them down, "I'm sure there's some fruit out here in the woods somewhere." Adam looks around.

"Well I don't see any" he tells his younger brother.

"Well maybe there are some fruit trees deeper in the forest."

"I hope your right Chase" Leo told him, "Can't really trust that you're right anymore now that you're bionics are gone."

"Not like we believed what he was talking about before" Bree joked. They both snickered.

"Haha so funny I forgot to laugh" Chase sarcastically replied, really feeling upset about what his siblings had said about him on the inside.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Leo asked. Bree looked down at her watch.

"Well its seven-thirty p.m. on earth" Bree answered, "I don't what time it is here." Adam looked up at the sky.

"It looks like its getting dark here." He informed his younger siblings while standing up, "We better start walking again so we can find shelter before it gets dark." He helped his sister up to her feet.

"Yeah" Chase replied, standing up, leaning on his walking stick for support, "Leo didn't you say it could get down to -10 degrees here?" Leo nods.

"Yup" Leo replies, "We better hurry and find shelter. It's already starting to get a little chilly." Bree nods as she starts to shiver.

"Let's go" Adam says. The gang gathered up their things and began to walk deeper into the forest...

* * *

"Adam" Bree whined as she stopped walking "I'm tired. Can we stop now? We've been walking for hours now. I can barely move anymore. It's so hard getting places on foot without my super speed."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel" Leo told her. Adam turned around and walked over to his sister.

"Come on Bree" he encouraged, "After we find somewhere to stay for the night, we'll stop, ok?"

"Come on Bree" Chase said, "I think I see a cave just a little up ahead."

"The walk hasn't been that bad." Leo added.

"Easy for you three to say, you guys aren't wearing heels!" She exclaims. "I don't even think I can walk another step without collapsing." Adam stood in front of her and bent over.

"Hop on Bree" Adam told her, "If you can't walk anymore, then I'll carry you until you get your energy back." She hopped on her older brother's back.

"Hey no fair!" Leo cried, "Chase and I still have to walk!"

"I thought you said the walk wasn't that bad." Chase replied.

"It's not, but I still want a ride!"

"Come on. The cave's just a little whiles away."

After about fifteen minutes, they reach the entrance of a dark cave.

"Here we are" Adam says as Bree hops off of his back.

"Good thing we found it" Leo replied, "It's starting to get cold out here."

"Let's head inside."

"Wait" Bree started, "What if there's bear or a lion in there?"

"Bree" Chase replied, smirking "Lions don't live in the forest."

"Ok smarty pants, but bears do! There's probably one in there waiting for us to come and fall into its trap and then BOOM! It will eat us!" Leo started laughing, "Something funny Leo?"

"Bree" he laughed, "That's ridiculous! Oh boy. You're funny Bree." Bree slaps Leo's arm, "Ow!" Adam chuckled.

"Guys" Chase says rolling his eyes, thinking about why his siblings had to act like children, "Knock it off." He begins to walk into the cave, "I'll check it out."

"Be careful" Bree told him.

"Don't get eaten by a lion" Leo joked. Chase walked into the cave. It was pitch black and he could barely see anything. He took his bag off of his back and pulled out his flashlight. He clicked it on and looked around the small cave. Nothing seemed to be living in the cave and it seemed pretty safe to stay in for the night.

"Ok guys" Chase called out to his siblings, "You can come in. There's nothing living in here!"

"Are you sure?" Bree questioned, "You didn't see any bats or raccoons or-"

"I'm sure Bree!" Chase turns around as Adam, Bree and Leo walk into the cave, "It's kind of small, but we'll make it work." They turn on their flashlights as well.

"It's kind of rocky in here" Bree complained, looking down at the ground, kicking rocks that were in front of her feet.

"Would you rather be sleeping outside?" Chase impatiently asked her. She keeps quiet. Leo gasped. "What now?"

"Look" Leo cried, pointing towards outside the cave. They all turned around to see that snow was heavily falling down from the sky outside.

"This planet is weird" Bree comments, "One minute it's hot and the next minute it's cold and snowy."

"I'm glad we found this cave in time" Adam says sitting down, "Or we would've been out there freezing to death."

"Well we're still freezing to death in here" Bree replied, sitting down next to her brother. She opened her backpack and pulled out her blanket inside provided by Mr. Davenport. She bundled herself up in her blanket. Leo sat beside her and covered himself up with a blanket as well.

"How about I make a fire?" Adam suggests.

"Good luck searching for sticks and stones in that weather" Chase huffed, glancing back outside at the snow.

"Ok know it all" Bree replied, "Do you have any ideas of helping us stay warm?" He shrugged in response.

"How about we just all get some shut-eye?" Leo says, lying down on his back. A few seconds later, he popped back up and started gagging and coughing. Adam and Bree pat his back. "Yuck I think a spider just crawled down my throat."

"Eww" Bree said standing up, "Ok I can't sleep somewhere where tons of icky bugs are going to be crawling up and down my body while I'm asleep." Chase sighed.

"Why are girls so scared of insects?" he muttered to himself, "They're not that scary."

"Ok" Adam said to Bree, stomping his foot down on some of the insects that were crawling about on the ground, "I think I just killed the last one."

"Adam there will be more crawling around in a couple of minutes. They're everywhere!" She looked through her bag, "Why out of all things did Davenport not pack bug killer for us?!" She sat back down. Adam sat down with his legs spread out in front of him.

"How about you lay your head on my legs Bree?" he asked her, "At least that way it will be less likely bugs will crawl into your mouth."

"Well" Bree started, thinking about what her brother had just said, "Alright." She slowly put her head on Adam's legs. She yawns. "Well I'm hitting the hay everyone. I'm still pretty tired from all of that walking. Night."

"Night" Adam and Leo tell her.

"Night" Chase mumbles. Bree closes her eyes and is soon fast asleep.

"Ok I'm going to try this again" Leo told himself, lying back down on his back, "And another spider better not crawl into my mouth. Goodnight everybody." He closed his eyes. Chase walked to the back of the cave, threw his walking stick down and sat, facing the cave wall. He pulled his blanket out of his bag and laid down. He pulled the blanket over top of his body. Just as he was about to shut his eyes, he heard his older brother call out his name.

"Chase?" Chase turned to see Adam looking at him, "Come over here with us. You'll be warmer if you bundle close together with us." Chase shakes his head.

"I'm good thanks." he replied, not wanting to feel claustrophobic snuggling together with his siblings in a small cave.

"Alright suit yourself. Night." Adam placed his head back on the ground and closed his eyes. Chase turned back around and tried to drift off to sleep, but he couldn't. He had too much on his mind to be sleepy. It was his fault that they were trapped on this planet after all. He should've been focused driving the ship home, not arguing over stupid things with his brother and sister.

He wondered what Mr. Davenport and Tasha were thinking at this time. They were probably worried sick about them. He wondered if Mr. Davenport somehow had the ability to track down their ship and rescue them. Probably not. Chase knew he had failed. He had failed as a mission leader. He had failed as captain of the team. Chase slowly closed his eyes and somehow found a way to drift off to sleep as he wondered about what was yet to come the next day…

**Sorry if the end was kind of cheesy. It was kinda hard to end this chapter because I split this chapter in half. Hope you liked it anyways. So, they're still all ok…..for now... (but maybe not for the next chapter…*wink wink* *nudge nudge*) Wow, one minute it's hot and sunny on this planet and all of a sudden it gets cold and snowy? Talk about weird. Do you think they're safe in this cave they're staying in or do you think something or someone's going to attack them? I'd like to hear your guesses and thoughts on this so far, because I'm pretty sure something BIG is going to come into play next chapter. Be prepared for a lot of action! Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next time for chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beasts of the Planet

**Hey guys? How's everyone's day been going? Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. Here are the shout-outs!**

**24: Haha. I'm for sure TERRIFIED of spiders! Their eight creepy eyes and legs…..yuck. Thank you and nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: I have a feeling too….Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks. Hmm I have a feeling too…and nice guess about the planet. Oh and this story takes place a right in between Rise of the Secret Soldiers and Bionic Houseparty. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Thanks and when do the Davenports have anything easy?! Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: Thanks and no they don't have their helmets on still. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonoymous1201: Hmm good guess. And yes I have read the Hobbit and I do remember that part when they were in the cave! Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**And now….here's chapter 4!**

Chase woke up to the sound of birds chirping or whatever the creatures were. He was unsure if birds lived on this planet. He sat up, gently rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. He then turned to face to the entrance of the cave. The bright sun was beaming into the cave, causing Chase to squint his eyes. The bionic glanced over at his siblings all huddled together, still in slumber, snoring lightly.

There was a loud growl that made Chase jump at first, but he then realized that the growling was coming from his stomach. Even though he had eaten both of his health bars provided to him from his backpack, he looked though the bag anyway, searching for an extra bar that could be hiding at the bottom of the bag. Unfortunately he found nothing to nibble on. He pushed himself up onto his feet. His ankle was now feeling a whole lot better; so better that he didn't even need his walking stick anymore.

"Well" Chase said to the stick, grabbing a hold of it, "I guess I should return you back to the forest, now that I don't need you anymore." He walked out of the cave. Outside, there was no snow in sight and the temperature had sparked back up to about 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Chase started to walk away from the cave and into the woods, but paused. He turned to face the cave again. He thought maybe he should leave a note for his siblings telling them that he had gone out to explore the forest and that he would be back soon. He wrote a little note to his siblings using paper and a pencil from his backpack and he left the note on the ground right beside his older brother. After he placed the note down, he quietly exited the cave.

After dropping the stick down and walking deeper into the forest for about ten minutes, Chase came across a stream of water. He bent down and slowly refilled his water bottle with some of the stream water. _Hopefully the water's not polluted._ After refilling his water bottle he slowly stood back up again and looked on the other side of the stream. On the other side was something that made Chase's eyes widen. Across the stream was a bunch of trees with fruit on them. There were apple trees, banana trees, plum trees, even cherry trees. Licking his lips, he thought of how proud his siblings would be of him if he brought them back tons of fruit to eat.

Carefully examining the rocks in the stream, he hopped onto one of the sturdy rocks. After hopping on a few more, he reached the other side of the stream. He ran over to the first apple tree he saw. He reached for one of the bright red apples and picked it off the tree. He slowly rubbed it against his mission suit. After rubbing it against his suit, Chase examined the apple. Even though his mouth was watering over the fact that he wanted to eat it, he was scared to. What if the fruit was poisonous? He wished he had his bionics. He was starting to get impatient.

_Just take one little bite _he thought to himself, _one bite of a poisonous apple wouldn't hurt, would it? _Chase opened his mouth and slowly bit down on a tiny part of the apple. Slowly chewing it, he figured it didn't taste like poison. He swallowed it down, hard. He put a grin on his face. It was delicious. The apple tasted so much better than the ones on earth. After chomping down on the rest of his apple, he grabbed five more off of the tree and stuffed them into his backpack. He then walked over to the other fruit trees and picked some fruit to put in his bag.

After feeling like he had enough fruit, he started walking back over to the stream.

_Crunch_

Chase turned around as he heard the sound of someone stepping down on twigs echo throughout the forest. He looked around at his surroundings and saw no creature in sight. He shrugged as he turned back around. Maybe he had just thought he had heard a noise. Continuing to walk towards the creek, he heard the noise again.

_Crunch….Crunch…._

Ok this time he wasn't hearing things. He actually heard something. Chase quickly turned back around.

"Hello?" he called out, walking closer to the crunching noise he had heard, "Who's there?"

_Crunch_

He glanced over to the left. Nothing.

_Crunch_

He glanced over to the right. Nothing again. After looking back and forth, he gave up. There was obviously nothing on the left or the right. He started to turn around when he heard a voice scream something. Suddenly jumping out from behind tall bushes and trees, where five men all dressed in black. Out of fright, Chase jumped and turned around to run back over to the creek, but it was too late to run. The five men quickly circled around Chase, surrounding him. Chase didn't move. The tallest man stepped a little closer to the bionic.

"Well well well" the man huffed, "What do we have here?"

* * *

"Adam! Leo! Wake up!"

Adam and Leo slowly opened their eyes to greet a worried faced Bree, looking down at a piece of paper.

"Adam! Leo!" Bree screamed again, not realizing that her brothers had already awakened.

"Bree we're up!" Leo replied, sitting up along with Adam.

"What is it?" Adam asked her.

"Chase left this note" she told her brothers, handing Adam the note, "He wrote down that he was going to look for some food and to explore." Adam put the piece of paper down, "How long has he been gone?!"

"Don't worry Bree" he assured her, "Chase will probably be back in a couple of minutes."

"What would make him think that it's ok to go exploring on his own?" Bree asked.

"Well that's Chase for you" Leo told, "Remember when he got trapped in an avalanche?"

"You have a point Leo." The siblings folded up their blankets and put them back in their bags. Leo started retying his boot laces.

"Man it's so hot" Adam whined, "I hate the weather here."

"Well I'd rather be hot than cold" Bree replied. She walked over to the back of the cave and looked at the cravings on the wall. "Hey look guys. There are some really cool things engraved on this wall."

"Let me see!" Adam ran over to his sister. "Hey look at this one Bree." He pointed at something on the wall, "This one kind of looks like a paw print."

"It does doesn't it" Bree questioned, squinting her eyes to see the print more clearly.

"It almost looks like a bear print."

"Hmm I guess it does. I hope a bear doesn't live around here. I would hate to be attacked by one. " The bionics suddenly heard a loud growl. "Adam…did you hear that?" He slowly nodded. "Please tell me that was your stomach.." Her older brother shook his head.

"Uhhh guys…." Leo stuttered out, "You might wanna turn around." The older teens turned around to see a huge creature standing in the entrance of the cave. It looked almost like a bear, except that it had a lion like tail and it was a reddish brown color. Leo slowly backed up to where his siblings were. "Thanks for predicting the future Bree." Bree glared at her younger brother.

"What are we going to do?" Bree asked, fear lurking in her voice.

"Hey!" Leo cried, "I know! I'll just shoot it with my lasers!" Leo, forgetting that he didn't have bionics at this time walked closer to the beast, "Hey beastie! I bet you're not going to be all tough and scary when you get a taste of my lasers."

"Leo!" Bree shouted, "What are you doing? We don't have our bionics remember?"

"Oh yeah" Leo said, gulping really hard. The beast started walking closer to him. Leo lightly chuckled, "Hey beastie. I was just kidding about the whole laser thing. I wasn't really going to hurt you." The beast paused in its tracks for a second. Leo was about to sigh in relief when the beast lunged straight at Leo, with its sharp claws showing from its paws. Luckily, Adam ran just in time to push Leo out of the way of the beast. The two crashed into the side of the cave wall. Bree, now the target of the creature ran over to her brothers and helped them up. The beast slowly starting walking towards them. Adam looked at the entrance of the cave which was now clear from the beast.

"Ok guys" he said, "We run out of here on three. One….two…..THREE!" And like lightning, the three sped out of the cave and into the forest. Of course, the beast chased them out of the cave.

"Where are we running to?" Bree asked Adam.

"I don't know yet; just keep running until I tell you guys to stop." Leo looked back at the creature.

"Yikes!" he shrieked, "It's getting closer!"

"Don't look back!" Adam told his brother, "Just keep looking ahead." They continued to run for their lives. Even though they were tired of running, they knew that if they stopped, they would be killed by the beast. While running downhill, Bree tripped on a twig and fell flat on her face.

"Bree!" Leo cried, looking back, coming to a stop.

"Keep running Leo" Adam told him, "I'll get Bree." Leo nodded and continued running. Adam rushed over to his sister, and helped her get up. The beast was only a few feet away from them.

"Go!" Adam shouted, pushing his sister forward to run. He bent down and picked up a big rock from the ground. As the beast was about to attack him, he threw the rock as hard as he could at its head. The beast cringed and stopped, feeling pain racing through its head. Adam ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with his siblings. He couldn't seem to find them.

"Guys" Adam called out to the wilderness, "Guys where are you?"

"Adam!" he heard his sister screech. He looked up to see his younger siblings sitting on a tree branch on a tall tree, "Hurry! Climb up here!" Adam wasted no time running to the tree. He began to climb the tree, when he felt a sharp pain on his back.

"Adam!" Leo screamed. Adam could feel the beast right behind him. Its claws had scratched into his skin. Adam yelped in pain as he attempted to climb up the tree. The beast clung onto Adam, making it hard for him to climb.

"Get off of him!" Bree shouted as she grabbed some nuts off of the tree and threw them down at the beast. The beast yelped and lost its grip on Adam. Adam took this chance to climb up to where his siblings were. Leo helped Adam to the tree branch and Adam sat down beside him.

"Are you ok?" Bree asked her older brother.

"I think so" Adam answered, wincing from the pain that was coming from his back, "Just a little pain in my back." They all looked down at the beast who was still on the ground, circling around the tree they were in.

"That was way too close guys" Leo replied, "We were almost killed."

"Hopefully it can't climb trees" Bree says.

"I don't think it can" Adam told her.

"What are we going to do now?" Leo asked, "We can't climb down the tree with that thing waiting for us down there." He pointed at the creature.

"We'll just have to stay up here" Adam said calmly, "Don't worry. Eventually that thing will get tired of waiting for us to come down and he'll leave."

"Are you sure?" Bree asked.

"Positive."

"How long do you think it will be before we can climb down again?"

"Umm I don't know….maybe about a hour or two.."

"What?" Bree groaned.

"Hey" Leo blurted out, "We still need to make sure Chase is ok."

"Oh yeah" Adam replied, "I'll use this time to call him on my walkie talkie ear thing." Bree rolled her eyes.

"Adam" she said, "You know that's not what it's called right?"

"I know Bree but I like calling it that." He pressed the button on his 'walkie talkie ear thing', "Chase? Come in Chase can you hear me….."

* * *

Chase looked around, trying to calculate a way to just run past the five men circling around him, but he couldn't find a way. He was trapped.

"Who are you?" The tall man loudly asked him.

"Who are you?" Chase snapped back.

"None of your business who I am. You're trespassing on our land" a short, but muscular man said stepping closer to the bionic, "Do you know what we do with trespassers sonny?" Both men started walking even closer towards Chase. Chase in response slowly backed up only to back up into two more men. The men each grabbed one of Chase's arms.

"Let go of me" Chase protested. Man did he really wish to have his bionics at this time. He never realized how much he took them for granted before. The taller and shorter man walked up to him. They look down at his clothing.

"He looks like a spy to me" the shorter one snorts.

"He looks a little young for a spy."

"I'm not a spy!" Chase screamed, only to get punched hard in the face by one of the men. Chase cringed. Without his bionics, that punch to his face hurt really badly.

"Quiet!" the taller one screamed. He then turned to the shorter man, "Steve, get his bag." The man now known as Steve ripped the bag off of Chase's back. Chase stayed quiet as Steve handed the bag to the tall man. Immediately, the man searched through the bag, tossing out the fruit and other survival items inside.

"See anything suspicious Mark?" Steve asked the taller one.

"Nothing" Mark answered, "But I still think he's a spy." He turned to face Chase again, "Who are you and where'd you come from? Do you have others working with you?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" the bionic yelled, "And I came alone! No one's here but me!" Unfortunately for Chase, his lie didn't last long.

"Chase?" Adam says from Chase's earpiece, "Chase can you hear me? Where are you? Whatever you do, don't come back to the cave ok? We need your help. A beast has chased us up a tree-" Chase bit his lip as he heard the voices of his brothers and sister. He wished he could turn off the sound coming from his earpiece, but he couldn't with the two men keeping a firm grip on his arms. Mark and Steve smiled evilly.

"Ooh" Mark creepily replied, "It looks like you _do_ have some spy friends around here somewhere, _Chase_."

"Ok ok I didn't come here alone" Chase confessed, "But they're my family! Our ship crash-"

"Bob! Walter!" Steve interrupted looking at the men that were holding Chase's arms, "Go find Chase's little spy friends and bring them to me. We'll take care of him." No. There was no way Chase was going to willingly let these men go after his siblings. He didn't have bionics, but he had a good amount of skill in martial arts to fight them all. Chase donkey kicked the man holding his right arm. The man yelped in pain, letting go of his arm. Chase turned and kicked the man grasping his other arm right in the gut. The man immediately let go of his arm and fell backwards.

"Get him!" Steve exclaimed. Chase turned to face Steve and Mark. Mark threw first punch in which Chase easily dodged. Steve then threw a punch in which Chase dodged again. Chase easily punched Steve in the rib cage while kicking his shin at the same time. Steve grabbed his stomach and backed up. Chase turned to Mark and threw some punches at him, missing his face each time. Mark chuckled.

"You're quick kid" he told the boy. All of a sudden Chase felt something hard hit the back of his head, causing him to cry out in pain, and fall down into the grass. He immediately placed his hand over the part of his head that was stinging with pain, "But not quick enough." He looked up to see one of the men hovering over him, with a metal bar in his hands. Chase tried to stand back up again, but he couldn't due to the pain in his head. His vision started to become foggy.

"Go find the others!" Mark yelled at the two men who were named Bob and Walter. Bob and Walter ran over to the stream, hopped over to the other side and disappeared into the forest. "Mitch! You can go with them! I think Steve and I can handle him." Mark pointed at Chase. Mitch, the fifth man nodded and ran after Bob and Walter. Steve and Mark crouched down beside Chase, who was still struggling to get up. They pushed his face into the ground.

"Steve go get the rope from my bag." Chase heard Steve walk away. Mark pinned Chase's arms behind his back. "You're coming with us you little spy."

"For the last time I'm not a spy!" Chase protested, "Now let go of me!" Chase made one last attempt to get away. He kicked his leg up and it hit Mark straight in the jaw.

"Oww!" Mark let out, loosening his grip on Chase. Chase pushed himself up with his arms, only to be pinned face down to the ground again by Mark a second later. Before Chase could kick his leg out at the man again, he felt something sharp pierce into the back of his right leg. Chase screamed. "There. That should teach you to not kick me again." Since he was in so much pain from his head and his leg, Chase stayed put and didn't try to struggle anymore. He heard Steve come running back.

"I've got it" Steve exclaimed as he handed his boss the thick rope. Chase winced as Mark roughly bounded his hands and feet together. He felt Steve snatch the earpiece out of his ear as well.

"I'll take this little piece of communication you have to contact your friends" he spat, "You won't be needing it anymore."

"No!" Chase replied. He then sighed, "Ok you got me, but I can bet that those other guys won't find my siblings!"

"Ooh I bet you they will.." Mark hissed in Chase's ear, "Ok let's head back Steve. Hand me that bar." Steve happily gave Mark the metal bar that was used to hit Chase earlier. "Lights out kid." Before Chase had time to respond, the bar collided with the side of his head and he knew no more.

**So, what'd you think? I hope you liked this chapter. So apparently there are creatures and humans living on this planet. Oh do I have a ton of questions for you guys…**

**Who do you think these men are that attacked Chase? Where do you think they came from and why do you think they thought Chase was a spy? **

**What do you think Mark and Steve are going to do with Chase? **

**Where do you think they're taking Chase? **

**Do you think the other men, Mitch, Bob and Walter will capture Adam, Bree and Leo?**

**Will Adam, Bree and Leo ever get down from the tree? **

**All of these questions will be answered next chapter! Make sure to leave tons of reviews, favorites, follows, etc for me please and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Quentin

**Hey guys back with another chapter. Thank you SO much for all of the wonderful reviews. I really enjoy reading them! Loved your answers to my questions too :) Here are the shout-outs!**

**ShyMusic: Lol. Hmm you have some pretty good guesses there…. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and pretty nice guess you got there. Thanks for reviewing!**

**24: Yeah he isn't is he? Hmm nice guess you got there. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Ikr? I hope they will too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: Hmm you have some pretty good guesses there…Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks. Sorry if the time for this update was a little long. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Me too, but sadly he didn't. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now here's the next chapter. I had a tiny bit of writer's block for this chapter, but I finally got over it so I hope you like it :) **

Adam, Bree and Leo were still up on the tree branch, waiting for the beast on the ground to go away. It had been about twenty minutes and they were all starting to get impatient.

"Chase?" Adam spoke into his earpiece again, patiently waiting for Chase to respond, "Chase where are you?"

"He's still not answering?" Leo asked his brother. Adam shook his head.

"Ok" Bree said, "Now I'm really worried about him. Chase would never just ignore our calls."

"Yeah that's not like him."

"Adam we have to get out of this tree so we can find him" Bree told her brother.

"I wish we could Bree" Adam replied, "But if we climb down we're going to get mauled." Suddenly there was a loud noise that sort of sounded like a gun shot.

"What was that noise?" Leo replied. Bree shrugged.

"It sounded like it came from over there" Adam said pointing to his right. The beast on the ground turned to the part of the forest where the sound came from. It paused for a minute, and suddenly, he sprinted off to that side of the forest.

"Adam look!" Bree said, pointing down at the ground, "The beast is gone. It ran off!"

"Hmm I'm not sure if it's actually gone."

"I think its gone Adam" Leo said, agreeing with Bree.

"Let me just climb down and see" Adam told them, "Just to make sure it's really gone." Adam slowly climbed down the tree.

"Be careful" his sister worriedly told him. Adam hopped onto the ground. He looked around in all directions making sure that it was safe for his siblings to come down from the tree. Adam seemed to think it was safe enough.

"Ok guys" He shouted upwards towards his siblings, "I think it's safe. You can come down now."

"I told you it was safe" Bree replied, climbing down the tree.

"Me too!" Leo added, climbing down behind his sister. Adam helped his brother and sister hop off of the tree. He then winced as he put his hand over his back.

"Are you ok?" Bree asked Adam.

"It's my back" he replied, "The beast scratched it while I was trying to climb up the tree." Bree looked at Adam's back. Some of his mission suit had been ripped due to the creature's claws slicing through it and two big scratches were going down Adam's back.

"Ooh" Bree said quietly, "Umm Adam maybe you should sit down on that rock over there." She helped her brother over to the rock and he sat. "Let me get the first aid kit out of my bag." She placed her bag down on the ground and pulled out the first aid kit, "Leo help me bandage up his back." Leo walked over to Bree and they both carefully cleaned and bandaged up Adam's back. Once it was finished, Adam thanked them.

"Thanks guys" he said.

"No problem" Leo replied. Adam stood up.

"Come on guys, let's look around and try to find Chase."

"Which way should we go?" Bree asked, "Left or right?"

"Uh I'm going to say left since the beast ran to the right." Leo replied, "Let's just hope that Chase isn't that way." The three started to walk left, deeper into the forest calling out their brother's name.

* * *

Chase began to return back to consciousness. He fluttered his eyes open to find that he was in a small cell room that was white all over. There were no windows or anything hanging on the bare, white walls. There was a long, white table in the middle of the room, with four white chairs sitting beside it. Chase realized he was lying on a big, long, hard, metal bench which also happened to be the color white. Man someone must really love the color white. Slowly and carefully, Chase sat up against the wall, clutching the side of his head with his left hand. He felt a stinging pain coming from the lower part of his body and he looked down at his leg. Blood was flowing freely from the back of his bottom right leg. Not wanting to look at his leg anymore, Chase looked up and noticed a white door was on the other side of the room. There was no point of Chase trying to go over to the door and open it due to the fact he could barely move due to his injured leg. Plus, he was pretty sure the door was locked.

Chase tried to locate his earpiece that was in his ear, but he couldn't seem to find it. Oh yeah, that's right. He'd forgotten that Steve or whatever his name was took it. He'd hoped that his siblings had stopped trying to call him on his earpiece, so Steve wouldn't be able to track down their location.

The door to the cell clicked and in came a tall, muscular man that Chase hadn't seen before. In his hands were a glass of water and a tin plate filled with what looked like peas and hard, stale bread. Mark and Steve came walking into the room next and shut the door behind them.

"Oh you've awaken" the man said to the bionic as he placed the plate of food and the glass of water onto the table. He then took a seat in one of the chairs, "Chase….isn't it?" Chase didn't say a word. He just glares at the man. "Your name is Chase isn't it?" Still no response came from the boy. "Mark." Mark walked over to Chase and slapped him upside the head, the side of his head that was hurting from earlier.

"Y-yes" Chase stuttered out, cringing in pain, "It's Chase." The man smiled.

"Did you sleep well, Chase?" Afraid that he would get hit again, Chase this time answered his question.

"No I didn't and technically I wasn't asleep. I was unconscious." He then started to question the man, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name's Quentin Dolby. I'm the leader of this here planet and you're in my prison facility. My men brought you here."

"Why did your men capture me?"

"You were caught trespassing on my orchards."

"I didn't know I was trespassing."

"Well you were."

"Ok, there was no sign saying 'no trespassing' and there was no sign saying it was your land, so how was I supposed to know I was trespassing?" Quentin laughed.

"Ooh this one's got a smart mouth on him" he said to Steve and Mark, "Bring him over here guys." Both Steve and Mark roughly yanked Chase off of the bench and dragged him over to the table. They sat him in a chair across from Quentin.

"Should we hold him down sir?" Mark asked Quentin, "You know, in case he tries to escape?"

"That won't be necessary. You and Steve may go now."

"But boss, what if he tries to kill you? Or what if he tries to escape the cell and locks you in it?"

"He won't be able to successfully do those things with that huge cut in the back of his leg. Now leave."

"Yes sir. Come on Steve." Steve and Mark quietly leave the cell and close the door behind them.

"Now that those two are gone, I can finally talk to you without any interruptions." He chuckled. "To believe that they actually thought that you were a spy..."

"Wait" Chase started, "You don't think I'm a spy?" He shook his head.

"Of course not. You're far too young for a spy." Chase smiled. At least someone here believed him, "You're a thief! You're not too young or old to be that!" Chase's smile disappeared.

"What?"

"My men found fruit from my orchard stuffed into your bag. Did you really think you could get away with taking food from me?" Chase sighed.

"Look" he started, "I didn't mean to trespass on your land or steal fruit from your orchard. I was hungry and so were my siblings and I just wanted to bring some food back to them so they could eat." Quentin just continued to stare at the bionic. "I promise I didn't mean to steal anything. Our ship crashed on this planet and we just want to get back home to earth and-"

"Let me guess" Quentin interrupted, "You found out that a spaceship was located on top of a mountain not far from here and you were trying to find it and use it to get home?" Chase gasped.

"How did you-"

"Just a guess. That spaceship you're looking for is mine. And I'm the only one who uses it."

"Can we borrow it?" Quentin slowly shakes his head, "Please. We need it to get home. We live on the planet earth." The man smirks.

"Why would you earthlings want to go home when you could stay here forever and become my prisoners and slaves? You stole from me; you're going to have to pay the price…" Chase's eyes widened. He had to find a way out of here fast. Before he even attempted to get up from the desk, Quentin looked under the table and kicked the bionic's right leg. Chase yelped and buried his head on the desk. That kick to his leg had felt like a shark had bitten into his flesh. "Nice try, but I saw that coming way before you even attempted it." Smiling out of loving the sight of the bionic in pain, Dolby pulled out his walkie talkie from his pants pocket.

"Did you find those kids yet?" he spoke into the talkie.

"Not yet sir" Bob on the other line answered, "But we did just get chased by another beckle again. Walter accidently let off a fire cracker." Quentin rolled his eyes.

"I knew I should've just done this myself!" He sighed, "Ok Bob, you and the others go stand by the waterfall and wait for the kids to get there. Once you see them, capture them!"

"But boss, the kids aren't going to just show up by the waterfall magically…"

"Never say never my friend. Just do what I say!" He hung up and put his walkie talkie away. Chase raised his head up from the table as Quentin put his earpiece on the table. "Remember this Chase?"

"That's my earpiece" Chase spat out, grabbing for it. Quentin quickly grabbed it up from the table.

"Well you're going to do me a big favor with it…" Uh oh. This didn't sound very good to Chase.

"What kind of favor?"

"You're going to call them, tell them that you're located at the waterfall and you're going to tell them to meet you there. My men will be there by the time they get there and they will capture them and then I'll have you all." Chase shakes his head.

"I will never do it" Chase said firmly, looking down at the table. Chase felt Quentin kick his injured leg again and he cried out in pain. He then heard a clicking noise and looked up to see a gun pointed at his face.

"I think my little friend right here will make you change your mind…." Even though Chase was scared, he still shook his head.

"Go ahead" he told, "Shoot me. I'm not afraid." He started to shake. Quentin stood up and started to walk in circles around the table, his gun still aimed at Chase.

"If you're not afraid, then why are you shaking?" Chase stayed silent. "Come on. Don't make this harder than it has to be." He felt the gun press against his chest.

"You wouldn't shoot a kid" Chase said, frightened.

"You wanna bet? I could always show you the gravestones of kids here that disobeyed me.." The boy gulped. Quentin pressed the gun against Chase a little harder, "Come on Chase. I don't have all day. I'll order you one more time, call your siblings and tell them to go to the waterfall…" He placed the earpiece back on the table. Scared of getting killed, Chase gave in.

"Ok fine" he stuttered, "You win. I'll call them.." He slowly picked up the earpiece. The gun slowly came off of his body.

"I knew you would see it my way. Now turn that thing on and repeat after me and don't mess this up or else…" Quentin repressed the gun against Chase's chest. Chase nodded and started to contact his brother.

* * *

"Adam I'm hungry" Leo whined, "When can we stop for lunch?"

"Leo" Bree said, annoyed, "We don't have any food to eat, remember? We ate all of our health bars."

"Oh yeah right. Well can we just take a regular break then?" Bree rolled her eyes.

"We have to find Chase first."

"Oh yeah, right." Adam, Bree and Leo heard a beep come from Adam's earpiece.

"Adam" They heard their brother say from the other line, "Adam…can you hear me?"

"Hey it's Chase" Bree squeals.

"Answer him" Leo tells his older brother.

"Chase its Adam" Adam answers to Chase, "Where are you? Are you ok?" There was a pause of silence.

"I'm fine. I'm by the waterfall."

"Wow there's a waterfall here?" Leo asked curiously.

"Ok" Bree said, leaning by Adam' s ear, speaking into the piece, "How do we get to the waterfall from here?"

"Well, where are you exactly?" The three bionics looked around at their surroundings.

"There are a bunch of bushes surrounding us" Adam told, "And there are two trees in between us with hazelnuts in them." Chase didn't respond.

"Chase?" Bree asked, "Are you there?" Hello?" Seconds later, he responds back.

"Uh yeah yeah. I'm here. Sorry about that…the waterfall is just a little north from where you are."

"Cool!" Adam exclaimed.

"Chase how did you know where the waterfall was from here?" Leo asked.

"Uh….I was just there not too long ago."

"Oh ok."

"Ok Chase we'll meet you at the waterfall" Adam said, "See you there."

"See you." Adam turned his earpiece off.

"Ok guys let's go!" Bree told her brothers. They ran north, deeper into the woods.

"Hey guys I'm starting to hear water" Leo informed.

"Me too."

"Run faster guys!" After a couple of minutes, the bionics reached the waterfall.

"We made it guys" Bree cried. They looked around.

"Um where's Chase?"

"Chase?" Adam said looking around, "Chase where are you?"

"Where could he be?"

"Guys" Leo blurted out, "I don't think he's here." Suddenly the three hear a voice echo from the air.

"You're right. He's not here…" Out of nowhere, the three men, Bob, Walter and Mitch jump out from behind the trees and surround the bionics. "But we are…" Adam, Bree and Leo jump.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah" Leo added, "And what have you done with Chase?"

"Oh we haven't done anything with him yet" Mitch creepily told them.

"You're all coming with us earthlings" Bob shouted at them. The three men started walking closer towards the kids.

"Adam" Bree whispered to her brother, "What do we do?"

"I don't know" the older bionic whispered back, "I guess there's nothing we can do, except for fight them and hope for the best. Get in your fighting positions." Bree and Leo nod as they and their brother went into position, ready to fight the men. "Ok guys, let's take them down!"

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I love torturing you guys with them wha ha ha! So….what did you think? Ok, so I know I said all of the questions from last chapter would be answered this chapter, but I made a mistake and I promise all of the questions from last chapter will be answered by next chapter.**

**So, we know can conclude that the people living on this planet are not from earth, but they are aliens that happen to look similar to human beings. Ok in case you're confused about this, the beast that chased Adam, Bree and Leo up the tree is really called a beckle and it went running off into the woods and away from them because Walter's firecracker went off. Here are some questions for you guys….**

**What do you think of this Quentin guy? What do you think he has planned for Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo if he successfully captures all four of them?**

**Will Adam, Bree and Leo defeat Bob, Walter and Mitch?**

**Hopefully I will be able to update soon. Make sure you guys leave a review for me and catch you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: To be or To Not be Captured

**Hey guys back with another chapter! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They make me super happy! Here are the shout-outs!**

**PurpleNicole531: I don't like Quentin either. He's really mean. I hope they'll defeat Bob, Walter and Mitch too. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**MyNameisEzio: Hey Ezio! Thanks and don't worry, I love reading lengthy reviews :) Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I hope Chase finds a way out too. I sense a fighting sequence too ;) Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Ur welcome! Nice guesses. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**And now, here's the next chapter!**

Quentin snatched the earpiece out of Chase's hands and put it back in his pants pocket. Chase didn't say anything; he just stared down at the table, feeling horrible for what he had just done. Quentin pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Once you capture them, bring them to me at my place" Quentin screamed into the talkie before shutting it off. He then looked at Chase. "Don't feel too bad about this whole thing. Think of it this way, if you hadn't told them you were at the waterfall, my men wouldn't be capturing them and they would've frozen to death by the time nightfall had come around." He lowered his gun from Chase's chest and put it back into his pocket as well.

"They won't let themselves get captured by your soldiers!" Chase spoke looking up from the table, "They'll defeat them."

"That's what everyone says." He pushed the plate of food and the glass of water that had been placed on the table earlier towards the bionic. "Since you helped me lead your siblings to my men, I guess you deserve some food."

"I didn't want to help you" Chase replied, "And I don't want your food!" He pushed the plate back over to Quentin. Quentin pushed it back.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be wanting it soon enough" he told, "I mean it's the only food you'll be getting for the next couple of days anyway…" He pushed the plate back over to Chase. "So tell me, what kind of powers do you have?" Chase raised an eyebrow. Does this guy know that he has bionics?

"I don't understand."

"Don't play games with me bionic!" Chase gasped, "And yes I know you're bionic! After you were brought here, I scanned you with my scanner and we found that you have some kind of super powers." Chase frowned in disgust at the fact that one, Quentin had scanned him and two that he knew that he had bionics. Chase took a deep breath.

"Ok my siblings and I do have super powers, but they don't even work here."

"I've noticed that, since you haven't made any kind of effort to escape using them. That's too bad your powers don't work here huh?" He leaned back in his chair, "Do all humans on earth have powers?" Chase shakes his head.

"No."

"Oh. Well that's just weird." He cleared his throat, "Now back to what I was saying, what kind of powers do you have?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I don't. I'm just running out of questions for you to make you uncomfortable." Chase just stared at him. "Whatever. I already know your powers anyway thanks to my scanner." Chase made a confused face. Why was he asking him questions if he already knew the answers to them? Chase suddenly felt something dripping down his leg and realized it was his own blood.

"Can I at least get a bandage for my leg?" he asked the leader. Quentin smiled.

"Nope." Chase frowned again.

"Maybe I'll give you one when I have your siblings" he then stands up and starts to exit the room, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." He quickly exits the room, leaving Chase all alone again.

* * *

"Ok guys" Adam says to Bree and Leo, "I know our bionics are gone, but we still have good defense skills. Bree you take the skinny one, Leo you take the short one and I'll take the taller one!"

"Got it!" Bree replied.

"Let's do this." Leo also replied.

"Go!" They ran towards the men and started to attack them. Adam threw the first punch at Mitch and in response Mitch ducked. Quickly Mitch kicked Adam in the leg, causing Adam to tumble to the ground. Mitch dropped to the ground as well and pinned down the bionic's hands. Adam, unable to do anything else, uses his knee to kick upward into Mitch's ribcage, causing Mitch to fall down to the ground next to him. Adam quickly got up, climbed on top of the soldier and punched him in the nose, causing blood to squirt out everywhere.

Bree decided to try and throw punches at her man, which was Bob, only to not hit his face. Bob on the other hand was right on target when he sent a hard kick to Bree's stomach causing her to fall backwards. Ignoring the pain from her stomach, she quickly hopped back onto to her feet and quickly sprinted towards Bob. Bob jumped out on the way and the girl ended up running into a tree. The man then grabbed her arm and harshly pulled her away from the tree. Not knowing what else to do, Bree bit his arm with her teeth, causing Bob to let go her and clutch his arm. The bionic took this chance to punch him in the face and rib cage, sending him to the ground stunned.

Leo, after failing to get a punch in the fight between him and Walter, started running around the area, trying to find something to shield himself with. Walter was chasing him in the process.

"Come back here!" the man shouted at the boy. Leo finally found something to shield himself with, a big stick! He quickly picked it up and pointed it at Walter who was standing a few feet away from him.

"I'm warning you" Leo started, dangling the stick in front of his enemy, "I have a stick and I'm not afraid to use it!" The man laughed in response.

"Ooh" the man sarcastically cried out holding his hands up in the air, "It's a stick! I'm so scared!" He started laughing even harder. Leo took this chance smack Walter right in the face with the stick and then kicked the man in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. The stick had left three big starches on Walter's right side of his face.

"Oh yeah" Leo said to himself, "Am I good or what?" He then sprinted over to his siblings who had defeated their opponents as well. They all high-fived each other.

"Ha" Bree said to the three men, still stunned on the ground, "You guys just got your butts kicked by three bionic teenagers!"

"And we didn't even use our bionics!" Leo added.

"Great job guys" Adam congratulated. The three then hear a sound come from one the men's back pocket. It was a voice.

"Bob!" the voice screamed, "Bob! Are you there? Did you capture them yet?" Adam slowly walked over to Bob and pulled out the walkie talkie from his pocket. "Hello? Bob?!"

"Bob's just been defeated" Adam spoke into the talkie, "And so have the other two."

"What?!"

"Who are you? And why do you want us captured?"

"And where's our brother?" Bree asked into the talkie as well. The bionics heard a creepy laugh come from the other side of the communicator.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough…" the voice replied. He then hung up.

"Hello?" Adam asked, "Hello?" Adam threw the walkie talkie down on the ground.

"Guys we have to find Chase!" Bree exclaimed, "He's in trouble."

"Let's go find him!" Leo replied, "He can't be far from here." Adam pointed to the left.

"Let's go that way" he told his younger siblings. They nodded as they sprinted off into the wilderness.

* * *

Chase, still in the chair he's been sitting in for the past hour started to drift off to sleep. He was awful tired and he didn't know if it was because of his injured leg maybe starting to become infected or if was from his lack of sleep he had had. He'd barely slept the night before in the cave. It had been about a half an hour since Quentin had left. He felt a tiny bit more comfortable in the cell now that he wasn't being held at gunpoint.

He hoped that his siblings had escaped Quentin's men. If they could defeat the men, maybe they could find him and help him get out of here. But what if they didn't defeat the men? What if they were captured and were being brought here at this very moment? He can't just sit here and hope for the best. He had to at least try and escape from out of here even if his leg was killing him! Chase glanced over at the cell door. If he could just get to the door, maybe he could somehow find a way to unlock it and escape. Chase held on tightly to the table as he got up and stood up on his one good foot. _Ok Chase, _he thought to himself, _Now you just have to hop over to the door…_ Chase slowly removed his hands from the table and started to hop over to the door. Unfortunately, Quentin happened to storm back into the room. As soon as Quentin saw what Chase was trying to do, he pushed the boy down hard onto the floor. Chase let out a moan as he curled up into a ball and grabbed his injured leg with both of his hands. Quentin hovered over him.

"Do you know what your siblings did?" he furiously asked, "They defeated my men and escaped!" Chase couldn't help but let out a smile. He siblings did it! They're ok "But don't get your hopes up Chase! If my men can't defeat them, then I'll defeat them!" The man bent down towards Chase, grabbed his arm and roughly yanked the bionic up to his feet. Chase yelped as he stood on his injured leg. "Maybe all your siblings need for me to get them is some negotiating." Chase then felt Quentin's gun press against his chest again. "You're coming with me and if you make one wrong move you're finished, got it?" Chase nodded. Quentin walked out of the cell, dragging the injured boy with him.

**Ooh cliffy. What do you think is going to happen next? Is Chase going to be ok? What do you think Quentin has planned? Are Adam, Leo and Bree going to end up getting captured after all?**

**Also Btw My other stories "Shattered" and "Cadam" have been updated since yesterday so feel free to check those stories out! Feel free to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Choice

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them. Here are the shout-outs:**

**ShyMusic: Haha. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Sorry about leaving you guys on cliffies all the time. I just LOVE to torture you guys with them haha :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks. I guess taking two English writing classes at the same time during one semester of school is worth it :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Haha that part made me laugh too. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I don't like Quentin either. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**MyNameIsEzio: Thanks and nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: Thanks. Yup the Davenports'/Dooley are really good at kicking butt aren't they? Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now….here's the next chapter!**

Adam, Bree and Leo had been searching and calling for Chase for about twenty minutes now. They were all starting to get really worried about him.

"Chase where are you?" Adam shouts looking high and low.

"Chase!" Bree cried, her voice becoming hoarse from yelling for about ten minutes now.

"Come on Chase please answer" Leo yelled, his voice echoing. Bree put a hand on her big brother's shoulder.

"Adam where is he?" she asked; "Now I'm starting to get _really _worried."

"Don't worry" Adam replied, "We'll find him." He put a light smile on his face, hoping it would cheer up his sister.

"Looking for someone?" A voice unknown to the bionics asked them.

"Who said that?" Leo asked. The three turn around in their tracks to see ten men standing about ten feet away from them. In the middle of the men is a man, who is dressed differently than the others; they all could safely say that he was the leader of the pack. In his grasp is their brother Chase who stared at his siblings with fear in his eyes.

"Hello siblings of Chase" the man spoke, "What a nice surprise finding you here."

"Let go of our brother" Adam sternly ordered.

"Or what?" The man starts to laugh.

"Or we'll end you" Bree said walking closer to the army of men, "Now let go of my brother!" The man pulled out a gun and jabbed it in Chase's chest.

"Oh I wouldn't make one more step closer if I were you…" Bree slowly backed up and stood next to Adam and Leo again.

"Guys" Chase spoke up again, "Run, get out of here!"

"Who are you?" Leo asked, "And what do you want with him?"

"I'm Quentin Dolby" the man explained, "Leader of this planet and I caught your brother trespassing on my orchard and also I caught him stealing my fruit from my orchards as well."

"I didn't mean to steal or trespass" Chase told his siblings, "I was hungry and I just saw some fruit so I picked some. I was going to bring some fruit back to you guys. I didn't know that it was his orchard! You have to believe me!"

"We believe you Chase" Bree told him. Quentin spoke again.

"I told your brother that I don't usually take kindly to thieves around here…" He smiled, poking Chase with his gun.

"Let him go!" Bree cried, only to be ignored.

"Now you three have a choice" the leader evilly continued, "You can either come willingly with me and my men, or you could turn around and run away and try to think of an unsuccessful plan to try and save your brother." He aims his gun up into the air, "But I'm warning you if you what so ever as to try and run away from me or attack my men." He pulls the trigger and a bullet goes flying into the air. Adam, Bree and Leo flinch at Quentin's actions, "Then the next bullet that comes out of my gun will pierce through your brother's heart."

"Guys run away from here" Chase shouts even though deep inside he wants them to stay, "Don't worry about me."

"We're not going to leave you" Adam told his younger brother.

"Adam what do we do?" Leo whispered to his brother. Adam sighed.

"The only thing we can do." He then raised his voice, "Fine. We'll come with you willingly." Quentin's grin turned even bigger.

"Excellent choice" Quentin laughed. One of the other men signaled for the three to walk closer to them. Once they were almost face to face with Quentin, Quentin kicked Chase's injured leg and shoved him forward. In response, the bionic fell to the ground face first.

"Chase" he siblings exclaimed as they knelt down by his side. Chase coughed and groaned as his siblings turned him over on his back. Bree noticed the huge cut on Chase's right leg. She looked back up at Quentin.

"What did you do to him?" she angrily asked.

"Oh nothing yet my dear" he replies walking in the opposite direction, "Men. Make sure they don't try anything while walking back to the village."

"Yes sir" the men answer him with. Four men circle around the four bionics.

"Chase are you ok?" Adam asks his brother. Chase nods.

"I think so…ow!" He winces as he fidgets around in pain. "My leg." Leo and Adam now glance down at Chase's right leg.

"Come on kids" one of the men screams at the siblings, "Let's get moving."

"Adam the cut in his leg's really bad" Bree told her brother after examining Chase's leg.

"Do you think you can walk?" Leo asked the injured boy.

"I don't know" Chase moaned, "I can try..."

"I said come on!" the man hovering above them screams again. He begins to reach for Bree's arm.

"Hold on!" Adam screamed at him, "We're trying to help our brother. Give us a sec will ya?" The man huffed and backed up.

"Hurry it up" Adam turned to face Chase again.

"It hurts so bad" Chase whined clenching his teeth together, his hands starting to move towards his wound. Bree swatted his hands away.

"Don't touch it" she tells her brother, "It will only make it worse."

"Adam" Leo started, "How are we going to get him to stand up?" Adam shrugged.

"Ok it's been too long!" Quentin screams walking up to the siblings again, "If you're all not standing up in a minute, I'll shoot you all."

"Leo grab Chase's left arm" Adam tells as he grabs a hold of Chase's right arm, "Ok Chase. We're going to stand you up."

"Ok." In a few seconds Adam and Leo help Chase stand up and they wrap their brother's arms around their necks. Chase leans onto them for support and lifts his injured leg up in the air. Bree stands up and stands beside Leo.

"We're ready" Leo tells Quentin. The leader nods and starts to walk towards his village. Behind him are four of his men, behind them are the bionic siblings and behind them are the five other army men.

"How do we get out of this now?" Leo asks his older siblings.

"I-I don't know Leo" Adam told him.

"Me either" Bree added. Chase was in too much pain to answer Leo's question.

After walking for several miles, the four reach a little village. There are about twenty small houses lined up next to and across from each other and further ahead of the houses is a big mansion. Next to the mansion is a big facility. Quentin leads the siblings into the facility building. After walking down a couple of dark hallways, they finally reach the cell that Chase was originally being held in before. Quentin unlocks the cell door and opens it. He smiles.

"You'll be staying here until I figure out what to do with you…" he told the children, "Enjoy" He nods and before the bionics had time to react, the two men standing behind them pushed them forward into the cell. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all fell onto the floor of the cell. Quentin, outside of the cell slammed the door shut and locked it. As Bree and Leo helped Chase sit up against the wall, Adam ran over to the door and pounded his fists on it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Let us out!"

"It's no use Adam" Chase told his brother, "It's locked. We can't get out." After several more attempts of trying to break the door open, Adam gave up and walked back over to his siblings as they continued to help their brother sit up.

**Hope you all liked that. Sorry if it was a little rushed. I have to be somewhere in an hour. What'd you think? Oh no. Now Quentin has them all. What do you think he's going to do with them? Do you think Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo will find a way to escape the cell? Make sure to leave reviews for me and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Quentin's Son

**Hey peeps! Sorry it's been about a week since the last update. I had this chapter saved on my flash drive a couple of days ago and then I lost my flash drive :( It took me two days to find it. I'm glad I found it though.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Here are the shout-outs!**

**Dirtkid123: Oh I hope not ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MyNameisEzio: Sorry about the cliffhangers. I love to torture you guys with them wha ha ha :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: I hope they can defeat Quentin too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I know right? I hope they find a way out too. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Haha XD. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: Thanks and I hope they can escape too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now...here's the next chappy! Please excuse any grammar mistakes. **

Bree reached into her bag to search for the first aid kit.

"I'm going to try and wrap up your leg with some bandages" she told Chase, who was sitting against the wall panting.

"Ok" he replied. He then turned to face all of his siblings, "Guys I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get us captured. I just wanted to find us something to eat to make up for crashing the spaceship."

"It's ok" Leo replied, "We forgive you."

"And it wasn't only your fault that we crashed" Bree added, "Adam and I shouldn't have been arguing with you."

"Yeah" Adam spoke, "It's all of our faults."

"Not mine" Leo smirked. Bree glared at him as she pulled out the first aid kit from her bag.

"Ok Chase" she told her brother, "I think I'm going to have to clean your wound first with some water."

"Water from where?" Chase asks.

"I still have some left from my water bottle."

"Eww. You're using your water to clean my cut? You know how many germs-"

"Would you rather me not try and help your leg at all?" Chase sighed.

"Ok fine." Bree pulled the cap of her water bottle and began to pour some of her water onto Chase's leg.

"This is going to hurt a little bit..." As the water drips onto Chase's leg, the bionic grits his teeth together, preventing himself from screeching in pain. "Ok." Bree put the cap back on her water, "Now I can bandage it up." Chase nods.

"How'd you get that cut anyway?" Adam asked.

"One of Quentin's men stabbed me with a knife or something after I kicked them in the face while trying to escape" Chase explained.

"Ouch" Leo commented, "That must've hurt." Chase nodded.

"It did." Bree finished wrapping up Chase's leg.

"There" she said, "I mean there isn't hardly anything I can do for your leg, but I bandaged it up so the blood can stop running freely." Chase smiled at his sister.

"Thanks Bree."

"No problem." The bionic girl's face then saddened, "What is that Quentin guy going to do with us?" Leo shrugs.

"Probably something awful" Leo answered. Bree scooted closer to Adam.

"Adam" she sadly said, "Are we going to die?" He quickly shakes his head as he pulls his sister into a hug.

"Of course not" he tells her, "I promise I won't let anyone kill us." Leo nodded. Chase nodded too, but couldn't help but think inside that Adam couldn't protect them from Quentin's soldiers. The siblings turned around as they heard the cell door click open. In stormed Steve, Bob, Mark and Walter.

"Come on" Steve barked, "You're all coming with us. Let's go!" Adam, Bree and Leo all quickly stood up. Leo and Adam carefully helped Chase up to his feet.

"Where are you taking us?" Bree asked the man. He smiled.

"You'll see soon enough..." Bree glared at him, "Now come on!" He then roughly grabbed Bree and started to storm out of the room.

"Hey!" Adam screamed, "Let go of her!" Mark, Bob and Walter then grabbed Adam, Chase and Leo and shoved them out of the room as well. The men walked the bionics into the mansion which was right next to the facility. Once they were in the mansion, they were brought to a big room that looked like a dining room. In one of the chairs around a big table was Quentin. The men quickly stood before Quentin with the bionics still in their grasps.

"Why hello again my little prisoners" Quentin chuckled.

"What do you want with us?" Bree asked. He stood up.

"You know that's a good question" he replied, "If you really want to know.." he pulled out his gun, "I'm going to kill all of you."

"Kill us?" Leo choked out. Quentin nodded.

"After thinking it over, I don't trust you four to be my servants…" He walked over towards Bree. "I think I'm going to kill you first.."

"Why me?!" Bree screeched.

"You're a girl and I don't want to hear your screaming if I would choose to kill one of your brothers first." Bree struggled to break out of Steve's grasp, but she couldn't.

"No don't kill her!" Adam cried, "Kill me!"

"Don't worry" Quentin barked, "I'll kill you next." He aimed his gun at Bree, "Any last words?" Bree just closed her eyes and prayed that something would go wrong.

"Dad!" a voice screams, "Dad where are you?!" Running in from another room is a teenage boy about Adam's height and age. He walks over to Quentin. "Dad who are these people?"

"They're no one David" Quentin replies, "Now go back into the training room." David looks over at Bree.

"Who's the cute girl?" David questions walking over to Bree.

"She's no one. Now get back to your training!" David looks back at his father and sees his gun.

"Father are you going to kill her?"

"Uh.."

"Yes he's going to kill me" Bree told the boy, "And he's going to kill my siblings too." David's eyes widened.

"I don't trust them" Quentin cried.

"Father please don't kill the girl" the son pleaded, "I love her." Bree looked at the boy like he was crazy. How could he love her if he didn't even know her? "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"David-"

"No father. I won't allow you to kill her." He stands in front of Bree, "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Son. This girl is suspicious."

"There's something special about her."

"David there are tons of girls you could date and marry that are from this planet."

"She's special…" Quentin groaned.

"Alright fine" he replied, "I'll keep the girl." David smiled. "But I'm killing the rest of them. Now go back to the training room." The boy nodded and ran out of the room.

"No!" Bree replied, "Don't kill my brothers!"

"Steve" Quentin barked, "Take the girl to one of our guest rooms and lock her in there so she won't try and get away."

"Yes sir" Steve replied, "Come on!" Steve tightened his grip on Bree and shoved her out of the room.

"Bree!" her brothers cried. After she left Quentin started at the three bionic brothers.

"Men" he screamed, "Take these three back to the facility. I guess I won't kill them just yet. I'll think of a way to just torture them for now.."

"Yes sir" the men replied.

"But this time, put them each in different cells." They nod as they drag away the bionics.

"You won't get away with this!" Chase screams.

"Oh yeah?" Quentin replied, "And who's going to stop me?!"

"We will!" Leo cried before he was forced out of the room. Quentin laughed as he put his gun back into his pocket.

"Haha good one kid." Quentin, now all alone in the room, walked out of the room, and headed to the training room to talk to his son.

**Hope you liked it. So, how was that? What do you think of David? He obviously has a crush on Bree. Hopefully he won't force her to be his girlfriend ;) Do you think Bree will find a way to escape the mansion? Do you think Adam, Chase and Leo will escape the facility? What do you think Quentin has in store for Adam, Chase and Leo? Make sure to leave a review for me and catch you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner Preparation

**Hey everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to update as fast as I wanted. I've been really busy with school. My finals are in two weeks and I'm scared of them. Also, I've come down with a really bad cold. Why?! You're not supposed to get colds when it's springtime. Ugh. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it! Here are the shout-outs:**

**ShyMusic: Haha no. It made me laugh too when I read over the chapter again XD. Let's hope that David won't cause any trouble….Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Haha probably. Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Nice guess. I hope they escape too. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**MyNameisEzio: Sorry about the cliffies. I love torturing you guys wha ha ha :) Thanks. Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Yup tbh I actually scared myself too. Ikr? David is a little….WEIRD. I hope they escape too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: I hope nothing bad happens to them either (Even though something probably will). Haha XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**24: It's ok. We all get busy every now and then. Don't worry about it :) Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chappy! Excuse any grammar mistakes. I was too tired to actually re-read :(**

Bree had been trapped in the guest room for a long time now. She had tried about a bazillion ways to try and get out, but she couldn't successfully exit the room. She was going to be stuck in there until someone would let her out. A tear escaped from the girl's eye as she laid on her back on the bed provided for her. She thought of how her brothers were doing. She didn't hear any kind of gunshots go off, so she concluded that they were still alive. Quentin must have taken them back to the cell. She hoped that Chase's leg was doing ok for now. She tried to contact her siblings with her ear piece, but it was not working. How was it not working? This room must block off electronic signals or something.

The room door opened and in slipped Quentin who immediately shut the door behind him. The bionic quickly sat up straight on the bed as the man approached her. In his hands was a long black dress.

"Here" the man said as he tossed the dress over to Bree, "Put this on. Dinner starts in about an hour. I'll be waiting outside of your door and I'll escort you to the dining room."

"I'm not putting this on" Bree snapped, "And I'm not going to dinner!" She threw the dress back at Quentin. Quentin took a deep breath, trying to keep as calm as possible. He pointed his finger at the girl.

"You will put on this dress and you will come to dinner. You have no choice." He tossed the dress at Bree again. "You listen and you listen good. My son for some reason likes you and you are not going to disappoint him. You're going whether you like it or not."

"You can't force me to do anything." Quentin smirked.

"Perhaps you'll change your mind when I tell you that if you don't come, I'll kill your brothers." Bree's eyes widened.

"You're evil" she spat.

"Oh I try my dear." The bionic would've attacked him if it weren't for her fear that she would get shot to death by his gun, which was dangling from his pants pocket. He sat down next to Bree. "I don't care if you like him or not, you're going to pretend to like him. Is that clear?" She didn't answer him, she just looked down at the floor. Quentin sighed. "To motivate you into pretending to like my son I'll make you a little deal. If you try as hard as you can to pretend to like my son, I will get a doctor to help out your brother Chase." Bree started at Quentin, "Look, we both know that without a doctor, he won't last long. You don't want him to die do you?" There was a pause of silence. Finally the girl spoke.

"Fine." She replied, "I'll pretend to like your son" Quentin smirked, "But only if you promise not the kill my brothers and you promise to get Chase the help he needs."

"I promise" Quentin told her, "Now let's shake on it." Quentin sticks out his hand. Bree slowly puts hers in his and they shake each other's hands. "Good." He stands up and starts to walk out of the room, "Make sure you're ready on time." He leaves. Bree slowly makes her way to the room's built in bathroom, in her hands, is the long black dress.

* * *

Quentin's soldiers threw Adam and Leo into a different cell than they were in before. Walter still had ahold of Chase and started to lead him to a different cell.

"Hey" Adam cried, "Let go of my brother!"

"He's going to be staying in a different cell" Walter barked, "Quentin's orders!" With that, he slammed the cell door shut, leaving Adam and Leo alone. The cell they were in this time was pretty dark, the only light coming from the cell was the sun beaming in through a tiny window. Leo stood up from the floor.

"Now what are we going to do Adam?" Leo asked his older brother, "They have us all separated. Bree's in that Quentin guy's mansion with him and his creepy son, we're stuck in this cell and Chase is going to be put in another cell." Adam stood up beside his brother.

"I don't know Leo" Adam told him, "I have to think of something." Adam hopped onto one of the hard cots that had been provided for them.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Leo asked. Adam shrugged.

"Don't know."

"What if he's waiting to shoot us or what if this cell is full of poisonous gas or-"

"I don't know Leo!" Leo bowed his head towards the hard floor. Adam sighed. "I'm sorry Leo, but I'm trying to figure out a way to escape and your questions keep distracting me." Leo nodded.

"Sorry Adam. I'll let you think." Leo hopped on one of the other cots and stared up at the ceiling and tried to think of a way to get out of the cell as well.

* * *

Bree looked into the mirror and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She then put on some makeup that was provided for her in the bathroom. After she was done she tried not to cry. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Well I guess it was worth if it would mean her brothers would be ok. The girl walked out of the bathroom and walked over towards the bed. She carefully folded up her mission suit and placed it on the bed along with her earpiece. There was a knock at the door.

"It's time to go Bree!" Quentin snapped, "Where are you?!"

"I'm coming!" Bree cried, "Jeez!" She marched over to the door and exited the room. Quentin was waiting outside of the room. He glared at her. "What? Do you not recognize me?"

"No, it's just that I still don't see why David is in to you at all." Bree rolled her eyes.

"Can you just take me down now?" Quentin harshly grabbed her arm and practically dragged her downstairs to the dining room. Once they reached the dining room, Quentin opened the door and walked them both inside. Sitting down in one of the chairs at the long table was David and David only. He was wearing a tuxedo.

"Here's your girl David" Quentin said as he let go of Bree's arm.

"Thanks dad" David replied, "Come on Bree. Sit across from me." Before Bree went over to her seat, Quentin said,

"I'll leave you two alone now. I'm going to get a doctor for Chase now Bree." Quentin smirked and walked out of the room. Bree quickly sat down across from David.

"Hello" David said with a big smile, "Sorry about my dad, he can be a little mean sometimes. I'm David." Bree just stared at him, trying to put on the brightest smile she possibly could, "What's your name?"

"Bree" the bionic quickly answered, "Bree."

"That's a pretty name. It fits you perfectly. Everything about you is perfect..." Bree stopped herself from sighing. This was going to be the worst night of her life.

* * *

Chase lay on the hard floor of his cell that he had been thrown into. He could not get up because of his injured leg. The bandages that Bree had placed on his leg were already starting to peel off. He hoped that his sister and brothers were ok. He hadn't seen any of them in hours. The cell door unlocked and in walked Quentin.

"Good evening prisoner" Quentin huffed.

"What do you want?" Chase snapped, "And where's Bree?! If you have done anything bad to her…"

"Relax. She's having dinner with my son. I promised her that if she pretended to have feelings for my son, then I wouldn't kill you guys and I would get a doctor to help you with your leg." Quentin smiled evilly. "It's too bad that I had to lie to her." He laughed, "I'm not going to call a doctor to help you. I'm not that stupid." Chase felt a lump form in his throat. "Instead, I'm going to help you." The man walked over to the bionic and jerked him forward, pulling his legs. Chase gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelping in pain. Quentin started to rip the bandages off of Chase's wounded area, "I don't think you'll be needing these." Once the bandages were off, Chase could see the blood from his leg flowing freely again. "There. That should help your leg."

"You won't get away with this!" Chase said to the leader.

"Oh I think I will. Bree will never know about this, because I'll never allow her to come down here and see you. I'll just lie and say that I actually let a doctor come and help you." Quentin walked over to the table in the cell, which still had the plate of food and water on it from earlier, "I still see that you haven't touched your plate of food yet."

"I can't get up to eat it!" Quentin grabbed the plate and cup.

"Well I guess since you don't want the food, you won't get any! You can starve for all I care." Chase frowned as Quentin started to leave. "I'm off to torture your brothers. And don't worry Chase. Bree will get a chance to see you. I'll let her and everyone else see you again once you've died of blood loss, starvation and hypothermia." Hypothermia? Quentin slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving Chase all alone again. He suddenly heard a beep and he felt the room temperature started to drop. Quentin must have lowered the temperature a couple of seconds ago. Chase had the feeling that the room was going to get really cold really fast. He looked up at his cot and saw a blanket sitting on top of it. _If only he could reach the blanket. _Chase wrapped his arms around his shoulders, closed his eyes and hoped that Bree would find him and his brothers before it was too late.

**Sorry if it wasn't my best. I'm literally typing this while I'm lying down in bed. Hope you liked it anyways. So Quentin basically lied to Bree and did the exact opposite thing he promised to do. Talk about evil. Here are some questions for you…**

**How do you think dinner's going to go between Bree and David?**

**Will Bree find out that Quentin lied to her?**

**What will Quentin do to Adam and Leo(I guarantee it will be something bad)?**

**Make sure to R&amp;R and see you next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Bree meets David

**Hello my fellow readers! How's your day been going? My day's been ok I guess despite having a cold and studying for finals. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I really love reading them. Here are the shout-outs!**

**Dirtkid123: I know. Poor Chase. Quentin's so mean to him! Here's your update :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I don't like Quentin either. He needs to be the one getting tortured! Nice guess. Here's your update :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Ikr? Well I guess since she's scared, she's going to listen to anything that sounds good for her brothers' safety. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Ikr? Nice guesses. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheReal24: Yay you made an account! So happy for you! Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and ur welcome. Nice guess. I feel bad for Chase too. Here's your update :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now here's chapter ten!**

Adam and Leo sat up on their cots as they heard the cell door unlock. Quentin came walking into the cell, closing the door behind him.

"What have you done to our sister?" Adam angrily asked him. Quentin smiled.

"Oh relax" the man replied "She's fine. She's having dinner with my son."

"What about Chase?"

"Oh, well that is a very different story.." His smile turned into a evil smile.

"What have you done to him?" Leo asked.

"Nothing compared to what I have planned for you two" Quentin replied. Leo gulped.

"What are you going to do to us?" Quentin laughed as he exited the room, "Let me just say that I hope you two are physically in shape…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adam asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Quentin exited the cell, leaving Adam and Leo confused.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dinner table Bree was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"So" David started as he took a bite of his chicken, "You're an earthling huh?" Bree nods.

"Yes" she replied, "I am."

"Cool. I've never met an earthling before." Bree put on a fake smile, "My dad said you guys are just like us here."

"Yeah" the bionic then muttered under her breath, "Only not as mean."

"What?"

"Nothing" Bree quickly answered, raising her voice. David cleared his throat.

"So" he started, "Would you like a tour around the mansion after we eat?" Bree wanted to say no. She wanted to demand him to take her to her brothers, but she had made a deal with Quentin, so she nodded.

"Sure" she replied, "That sounds nice." David smiled.

"Really?" Bree nods, "Good, because at first I thought you were going to tell me no."

"Why did you think that?" Bree questioned.

"I don't know. It just took you a long time to answer."

"No I wasn't going to say no" Bree lied.

"Oh ok." They continued to eat. Bree finally decided to ask David about his father's actions.

"What does your father want with us?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why has he captured my brothers and I?"

"Your brother stole from his orchards."

"He didn't mean to steal anything. He was hungry."

"Well that's his fault." The bionic's face grew red.

"It's not Chase's fault!"

"Yes it is! Because of your brother, your other brothers will have to pay the price too!"

"What kind of price do they have to pay?" David just started down at his plate, "What's Quentin going to do to them?!" David finally looked up at the girl. He sighed.

"I don't know" David answered, "My dad didn't tell me, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough…" He looked back down at his plate, "I'm glad I got to save you at least."

"I don't want to be saved if my brothers can't be saved with me" Bree muttered. The boy took a deep breath. "Look Bree. I know you probably think that I'm a bad person like my father is, but that's not true. I'm actually a nice guy." Bree looked at Davis surprised.

"Wait, you think your father's a bad person?" she questioned.

"Well not to me, but to other people? Yes." David sighed.

"I don't want to pry, but why is your dad so bad?"

"He wasn't always bad." David sat up straight and began to tell a story. "A couple of years ago, back when it was him me and my mother, he wasn't bad. He was actually really nice, friendly and helpful. He was never mean to anybody. Even the bad people around here he didn't treat badly. He just put them in jail, without torturing them or anything. Everyone was so happy back then." The boy's voice suddenly quieted down, "Two years ago, my mother became very ill and she died." Bree's face saddened. "I think my father's happiness came from her. My mother was always very kind, sweet and caring. After my mom's death, my father became bitter and cold."

"Why?"

"Because he starting becoming jealous of all the other men around here that still had their wives. After my mom died, he started to create harsh rules towards the villagers, throw innocent people in jail, kill people and so many other horrible things."

"I'm sorry about all of this David" Bree said with sympathy in her voice.

"It's alright." He smiles again, "I'm just glad I saved you in time. I just hope my dad doesn't do anything horrible to your brothers."

"I hope he doesn't either. I have to save them somehow."

"You can't. My father would kill you if he even suspected you of trying to rescue your brothers."

"Then why don't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know!" David cleared his throat. "There's nothing I can do." Bree looked down at her plate. She hoped that her brothers were doing fine. I mean Quentin did promise her that they would be ok as long as she pretended to like David. The two kids suddenly heard the door to the dining room start to open. "That must be my dad. Pretend to be talking about something else!" The door opened and in came Quentin who sat in a chair next to his son.

"Hello" Quentin greeted as he started to eat.

"Where have you been?" David asked his father.

"I decided to have some compassion on some of our prisoners" Quentin started, looking at Bree while saying so, "I was down in the cells taking care of some business." Bree smiled. Yes. Her brothers were ok…well at least for now.

"Oh" David replied. He then stood up, "Dad we're about to leave. I was going to show Bree around the mansion." Quentin frowned.

"For what?" he asked.

"I just want to show her around." Quentin rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You can show her around, but if she tries to attack you or escape…" he hands David his gun that was in his pocket. Bree's eyes widened. "Kill her."

"Dad I'm not going to need this."

"Take it anyway." The man then handed his son a key, "And once you're done giving her a tour, lock her back in the guest room." David sighed.

"Yes father." David walked over to Bree, "Come on Bree." As the two walked out of the dining room, Quentin told them,

"Have a nice tour." As soon as the kids exited the dining room, David began to apologize.

"I'm sorry that I have to carry this" he tells Bree. Bree doesn't respond. Great. There went her chance to try and escape. If David doesn't like what his father is doing, then why doesn't he say anything to him? Why did he willingly take the gun from his father to use on her if she tried to escape? David grabs her hand. Bree yanks her hand away.

"Don't touch me" she spits out at him.

"Sorry. Come on this way. I'll show you the swimming pool first." Bree rolled her eyes as she followed David down the hallway.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for Adam and Leo. At exactly eight o'clock sharp, Quentin came marching into the bionic boys' cell.

"Rise and shine boys!" Quentin yelled causing Adam and Leo to quickly wake up from sleeping, "Today's going to be a big day for you two!"

"What do you mean by that?" Adam asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see…" Quentin turned to face the outside of the cell door. "Bob and Steve! It's time!" In less than a minute, the two men came running into the cell.

"Yes sir" they both said to the leader. They then walked over to the bionics, grabbed them and jerked them up from their cots.

"Let us go!" Leo ordered.

"Quiet!" Bob told him, pinning Leo's hands behind his back in the process.

"Take them to the arena" Quentin told Bob and Steve.

"Yes sir" Steve answered, as he started to drag Adam out of the cell room, with Bob and Leo following behind them.

"Where are you taking us?" Adam asked as they were led out of the facility.

"To the arena" Steve answered, "Hope you're in shape to run a lot" Adam frowned. What was that supposed to mean? The brothers keep looking back and forth to each other as they got closer and closer to approaching the arena.

* * *

Bree walked into the arena alongside David and Quentin. Of course, she couldn't try and run away because Quentin had his gun tucked inside of his pants pocket as usual. Quentin had woke her up early in the morning to get her ready to go here. He had not told her why they were going to the arena. Once they were inside the arena, they took their seats that Quentin had reserved for them. Bree looked around to see tons of people trying to find seats in the arena. She then looked down at the floor to see nothing that sparked her excitement.

"What are we doing here?" the girl asked David and Quentin, "What's going to happen?"

"Every week there's an annual 'Beckle Games'" David explains, "My dad made it up. Basically one prisoner from my dad's prison each week gets chosen to fight the beckle."

"What's a beckle?" Bree asked.

"It's a really ferocious beast that usually is found roaming around in the forest." So that's what she and her siblings were running from when they first arrived on this plant. That beast thing was called a beckle. "Anyways everyone in the village is required to come and watch the fight. Sometimes the prisoners are lucky and defeat the beckle, but usually the beckle ends up mauling the prisoner to death." David smiled, "It's really fun to watch!" Bree wondered what kind of sick mind David had. How was an animal killing someone fun to watch? An animal mauling someone to death is horrible!

"Today two prisoners will be competing against the beckle" Quentin told the children, "I thought it would be twice as fun to watch with two people." He smiled evilly. Bree felt bad for whoever had to fight the beckle. At least it wasn't going to be her brothers.

After everyone was settled in the arena, the fight started to begin. Of course, Quentin made the announcements to start the fight.

"Bring out the prisoners!" Quentin screamed into his microphone he had received before sitting down. Everyone started to cheer as two teenagers were thrown out onto the floor from a hidden door on the floor. Bree's eyes widened when she realized who the two teenagers were. They were her brothers, Adam and Leo!

"Adam! Leo!" Bree screamed.

"Release the beckle!" Quentin shouted. Out of another hidden door across from the door the bionics had entered came a huge beckle. The door shut behind the beckle and the bionic boys so none of them could escape the arena. "Let the games begin!" There was a ringing sound and everyone watched and cheered as the beckle began to slowly approach Adam and Leo. Bree angrily turned to face Quentin.

"How could you?!" she screamed at the man, "Those are my brothers! You broke your promise."

"I did not break my promise" Quentin calmly told her, "I promised I wouldn't kill them. And I won't. The beckle will." he laughs evilly. David looks at his father in shock.

"Father" he says, "Are those Bree's brothers down there?" Quentin doesn't answer because he's too busy laughing. Bree furiously stands up from her seat.

"I'm not going to just sit here and let this happen." Quentin pulls out his gun and points it at her.

"I would take my seat missy if I were you" he threatens. Bree quickly sits back in her seat, blinking back tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"Dad" David exclaims, "Stop this fight at once! You can't kill off Bree's brothers! Find some other prisoners for this!"

"It's too late now son" Quentin tells, "Now be quiet and enjoy the fight." David looks like as if he was about to tell his father no, that he was not going to be quiet, but the boy only nodded and started to watch the fight again. Bree watched silently as she saw her brothers talk to each other, probably trying to think of an idea to defeat the beckle. Bree slowly sunk back in her seat and closed her eyes, hoping that her brothers would find a way to somehow kill the beast that was attacking them and survive the fight.

* * *

Chase rolled around on the floor back and forth to continuously try and keep warm. Even without his bionics he could calculate that the cell room temperature was somewhere around 5-10 degrees Fahrenheit. A couple of minutes ago it felt a little warmer than that, but then again that could've been hours ago. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness since Quentin had taken the bandages off of his leg, so he wasn't sure how much time had passed by since the last time he was fully awake. Even though he was not fully sure of it, the bionic guessed that Quentin was purposely making the temperature in the cell drop lower and lower every hour so that he could suffer through pain before dying. Chase had attempted to sit up and try to reach for the blanket on the cot earlier, but it was pointless. His leg hurt too much to move.

The sounds of people cheering and screaming echoed throughout the cell from outside the facility. Chase wished he knew what was going on. Hopefully the cries of people cheering and screaming had nothing to do with any of his siblings. Out of nowhere Chase felt a wave of dizziness come over him and he slowly fell back into unconsciousness.

**So, how was that? Hope you liked it. Man, so Quentin lied to Bree, put Adam and Leo in an arena and put them up against a beckle to fight? And he's also forcing Bree to watch the fight? Talk about cruel. Quentin also is turning Chase's cell room temperature down lower and lower every hour to torture him? That's really cruel too! Questions for you,**

**What do you guys think of David so far? **

**Do you think Adam and Leo will defeat the beckle and survive?**

**Please make sure to leave some reviews for me and see you next chapter. Hopefully I can update soon, but no promises :) Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of the Beckle

**Hey everybody! Happy Monday! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with exams, etc. Thanks for all of the reviews. They make me super happy. Here are the shout-outs:**

**Dirtkid123: I'm liking David so far too. Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah he is still a jerk. I think David's nice too. I hope the boys will be ok too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: Thanks. I hope they survive too. Ikr? He needs to tell him off. Yeah I do love torturing them lol….just kidding :) I don't know, maybe they will get their bionics back soon ;) Thanks and thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest: Thanks. Ikr? I hope they make it through this too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheReal24: He is evil. I like David too. Yeah the fights supposed to be like a roman gladiator type fight thing so I'm glad you see it that way. The beckle in my imagination looks like that too, only it's mixed with a lion look too. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: It is sad, but that still doesn't make it right for him to be a jerk. Lol omg Leo, always being dramatic over everything XD Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and here's your update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…here's chapter 11!**

Adam and Leo both started to back up as the beckle came closer and closer to them.

"Great" Leo started, "We're going to die by being viciously mauled by this animal in front of all of these people."

"We're not going to die Leo" Adam told his brother. He then muttered to himself, "Or at least I hope we're not going to." The two kept on slowly backing up until they backed into the wall. The beckle increased it speed as it charged towards them.

"Watch out!" Leo grabbed his brother's arm and in no time darted out of the way of the beast. The beckle ended up bumping its head against the wall.

"Thanks Leo" Adam thanked.

"No problem" Leo replied. The beckle backed up from facing the wall and started walking towards the bionics again. The crowd cheered even louder; "I hope the people watching this are cheering for us and not the beckle." Adam nodded. The beckle then charged at them again, increasing its speed. The boys started to run all around the arena, hoping that the beckle would eventually grow tired of chasing them around. After about ten minutes, they both started to grow weary.

"Leo" Adam spit out, out of breath, "I can't run anymore."

"Me either" Leo answered, "I'm too tired." The brothers ran over to another part of the circular wall and leaned against it, breathing heavily. When the beckle caught up to them, it stopped and just stared at them. After a couple of minutes, the animal slowly started to walk towards them. The crowd roared.

"Well" Adam said looking at the beckle, "I guess this is goodbye Leo." Leo looked at his brother, confused. Didn't his brother just tell him that they weren't going to die? Leo suddenly heard a familiar voice scream something. The voice was coming from the audience. Leo looked around the arena and quickly found out who the voice belonged to. Sitting to the right of where he and his brother where standing, was their sister Bree. She was sitting by Quentin and his son David that they had seen earlier. Leo concentrated on hearing what his sister was saying.

"Guys!" Bree screamed, "Don't give up! Please! I need you! Defeat the beckle! I know you can do it!" Oh so that's what the beast was called, a beckle. Leo then focused on the whole overall point of what his sister had told him.

"Adam" Leo told his brother, "Bree's right. We can't give up. We can defeat this thing if we believe we can."

"Are you sure about that Leo?" Adam questioned, "We're useless without our bionics and we can't run around the arena forever you know." An idea popped into Leo's head.

"Hey, remember when we dodged out of the way of the beckle the first time and it hit its head against the wall?" Adam nodded, "Well maybe if we can get the beckle to hit its head against the wall a certain amount of times, then maybe it will die of head injury."

"Are you sure about that?" Adam questioned, "That thing seems to have a pretty thick skull to me." The two look over at the beckle.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Adam shook his head.

"No."

"Ok so we're trying my plan for now!"

"Alright." The boys look back up at the beckle. Leo takes a step forward and begins to taunt it, "Hey you ugly creature, I bet you can't catch me and Adam." The beckle growls, almost like he actually understood what Leo had just said to him. Adam takes a step forward beside Leo.

"Yeah" Adam adds screaming at the creature, "I bet you can't catch the both of us. You big slow poke!" The beckle growled even louder and starting to charge towards the bionics.

"Jump out of the way!" Leo and Adam jump out of the way of beckle just in time to not get mauled. The beckle bumped its head hard against the wall and stood facing the wall, stunned.

"Haha too slow!" Adam taunted, "My pet snail could run faster than you!" Leo turned to face Adam,

"Adam, you don't even have a pet snail."

"No I don't, but I need something to say to the beckle so that it can get mad at us again." Leo rolled his eyes. Seconds later the beckle turned to face the boys again.

"Try to catch us this time" Leo told it. The creature growled even louder and started to sprint towards Adam and Leo again. The boys again successfully jumped out of the way and the beckle knocked its head against the wall again. The brothers high fived each other. So far, Leo's plan was working and in no time the beckle would be dead.

* * *

After about ten minutes of jumping out of the way of the beckle, the boys started to grow even wearier than they already were. They were at the point where they felt like they would pass out at any second.

"I can't take much more of this" Adam told as he started to slump down against the wall he and Leo were leaning against. Leo helped his brother back on his feet.

"No" Leo said, "I think if it hits the wall one more time, it will die. I mean it's hit the wall over ten times now. It's bound to die after one harder hit." Adam groaned.

"You better be right." The two look back up to face the beckle, who was swaying back and forth, dazed out.

"You're slower than my grandma" Leo taunted, "No you're even worse than my grandma, you're slower than a turtle. The beast roared and started to walk towards them. It then charged as fast as it could.

"Ok" Leo said, "NOW ADAM!" The two jump away from the path of the beckle, saving themselves from getting attacked just in time. If they had moved one second later, the creature would've gotten them. The beckle hit its head hard against the wall and collapsed. It was dead. Adam and Leo would've cheered if they hadn't have been so tired. A few seconds after they had dodged out of the way, they passed out.

* * *

Bree watched in relief as she saw the beckle collapse onto the ground. She was so glad that her brothers had defeated it. They were going to be ok, or well at least she hoped they would be ok. For a minute there she had thought that her brothers were goners. Bree's smile quickly disappeared as she saw Adam and Leo pass out and collapse onto the ground.

"NO!" she cried, "ADAM! LEO!"

"Dang it!" Quentin screamed, "How did they defeat the beckle! It's so powerful, so strong, so-"

"Maybe they're tougher than what you thought" David mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dad." Quentin rolled his eyes. The leader then looked at some of his soldiers that were standing nearby. "Men! Go take the prisoners back to their cell."

"Yes sir" they say. They then start to head down to where Adam and Leo are.

"Do you not care that my brothers just passed out?" Bree exclaimed, "They need medical attention!"

"They'll be fine" Quentin assured her, "They just passed out." He then stood from his seat, "Now come on. Time to go back to the mansion." David stood up. Bree continued to sit, staring at the soldiers carrying her brothers out of the arena.

"Come on Bree" David whispers as he grabs her arm and stands her up, "Before my dad gets mad." The three walk out of the arena, along with everyone else who had come to see the fight.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Quentin and David 'escorted' Bree back to her room. Quentin opened the guest room door and pushed the girl into her room.

"You're going to be staying here for the next day" Quentin told her, "I won't be here, because I have to leave the village tonight and won't return until tomorrow afternoon.

"Why are you leaving?" David asked his dad.

"I have to settle some business in another village about a couple of hours from here."

"But dad" the boy lowered his voice, "You promised we would spend more time together tomorrow. You promised." Quentin put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know and I'm sorry David, but something urgent came up. We'll do something together later ok?" David nods. "Good." The man then glanced over at Bree, who was awkwardly listening in on the father and son's conversation, "David. Until I'm gone you're in charge of making sure your little girlfriend here doesn't leave her room." The bionic frowned. "You are to bring her her meals so she can eat here. You're not allowed to bring her out of her room. I'll give you a weapon in case something goes wrong with my plan." David sighed.

"Ok" he replied sadly.

"Good. Now say goodnight." David turned to face Bree.

"Goodnigh-" before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Quentin slammed the door shut, leaving Bree trapped in the guest room. Bree quickly ran over to her bed, jumped onto it and cried into a pillow. This was not fair. She couldn't even check in on her brothers to make sure they were ok. And David, he was no help at all. He just listened to what his father told him to do. The girl kept on sobbing until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Nighttime came around quickly. An hour ago Quentin and some of his men had left to travel to another village and David was left in charge. David slowly walked down the room hallway to Bree's bedroom. He was headed there to tell her that he was going to help her get a chance to see her brothers. He felt bad for his father forcing her to stay in her room and her father ruling that she can't visit her brothers. David slowly unlocked Bree's room door with his key and opened it. As he walked into the room he saw Bree lying down on her bed, crying. The boy cleared his throat.

"Bree" he said softly. Bree looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she growled, "You already gave me my dinner."

"Bree I'm going to take you to see your brothers." Bree's eyes widened.

"What?" she replied, "How? You're father said-"

"Well I don't care what he says. Besides he's not even here, so he won't even know about it." He walked over to the bionic, took her hand and stood her up.

"Are you sure about this?" Bree questioned, "This isn't some sort of trap you and your father have set up for me is it?"

"No of course not" David quickly replied. He started to walk them outside of the room. Bree silently cheered as she headed out of the mansion and towards the facility.

**So, what did you think? Hope you liked it. Yay Adam and Leo defeated the beckle! Questions for ya:**

**Do you think Adam and Leo will be ok?**

**Do you think that David is luring Bree into a trap? Is he actually taking her to her brothers or is he planning to lock her up?**

**Do you guys think Chase is still alive and ok? I didn't mention him in this chapter to add suspense :)**

**Also, before I let you go, PLEASE go check out my new story "Blurred Vision". I want some feedback on that story too :) Thanks. Hopefully I can update soon, but no promises. Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Visit

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews. Here are the shout-outs:**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks and I hope they are ok too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: Thanks. I hope everything goes ok as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks. Nice guesses you've got there. I hope they're all ok too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Quiet Ryter: Thanks. Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing! **

**And now…here's the next chappy!**

Bree shivered as she exited the mansion and went outside to the facility. She had forgotten that it gets really snowy and cold during the night on this planet.

"Does it always get this cold here at night?" Bree asks David. He nods.

"Yup all the time" he answers, only it's not as cold as usual tonight." David walked up to the facility door and opened it for the girl. The bionic stepped inside of the dark entrance.

"Ok" David said looking down the dark hallway, "The cells should be right down the hallway." Bree noticed that a soldier was standing in the middle of the hallway, keeping guard.

"How are we supposed to get past your dad's guard?" Bree whispered into David's ear. He smirked.

"Leave it to me." They slowly approached the guard, which happened to be Steve.

"Hey Steve" David greeted.

"What are you doing here David?" Steve asked, "And why is the prisoner with you?" He glares over at Bree.

"She's not a prisoner" David replied, "And I'm here to take her to see her brothers." Steve shook his head.

"Your father told me to let no one go through here unless he told them to. Sorry."

"But-"

"No David. Now leave before I call your father and tell him that you're here." David then cleared his throat and his voice changed from nice to stern, a tone Bree had never heard come from him.

"Steve" David started, "My father put _me _in charge of the village while he's gone, so that means anything I say goes and I demand you to step aside so we can go see Bree's family." Steve didn't move, "Hmm, perhaps I should call my father now and tell him about how I caught you sleeping on guard duty last week." Steve's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't." David pulled out what looked to be a walkie talkie from his pocket.

"Try me." Steve gulped, "Steve, you do know the consequences of sleeping on your job right?" Steve nods.

"Alright fine" he told, "You can go visit the prisoners for thirty minutes, as long as you don't tell your father that I was sleeping during watch last week."

"And I won't tell unless you go behind my back, call my father and tell him about this."

"I won't." David let out his hand.

"Then I guess we have a deal then."

"Yup." They shook hands. "But I will contact your father if you help them escape from here. He won't kill me if he found that information out from me." David slowly nodded. "Let me tell the other soldiers down the hall that you are coming." Steve then stepped aside and called the others. David grabbed Bree's hand.

"Come on" he tells her. The teenagers walk further down into the dark hallway.

* * *

"According to my dad's calculations" David said, looking down at his father's prison papers, "Two of your brothers should be in this cell." They stopped outside of the door labeled, 'B-19'.

"Do you have the key?" Bree asked David. He nodded. He slowly pulled out the key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the cell door. He opened the door.

"There Bree. You can go inside. I'll be standing outside the cell door when you're finished. Just knock on the door when you're ready to leave ok?" She nodded and walked into the cell room. Once she was fully inside, she saw her brothers sleeping on the cell cots. The girl walked over to her older brother and shook his shoulders.

"Adam" she softly said, "Adam wake up." Adam slowly opened his eyes,

"Huh?" he groggily replied. Once he was fully awake he saw that Bree was standing beside him. A big smiled appeared on his face. "Bree!" He jerked up and hugged his sister tightly. "Are you alright? How'd you get in here?"

"David helped me get down here. Quentin's gone from the village until tomorrow. I'm fine" she replied as she gently pushed her brother back down, "It's you and Leo I'm worried about. Are you two ok? I saw you pass out at the arena and.."

"We're fine Bree." Adam and Bree quickly turned to see that Leo was up and sitting down on his cot underneath a thin blanket.

"Leo!" Bree exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her brother. After a couple of seconds they break their hug.

"We're fine Bree" Adam assured her, "We just passed out from being really tired at the arena." The bionic's face saddened, "It's Chase I'm worried about." Bree's face turned serious.

"Chase?" she questioned. Adam nodded.

"Yes. After we woke up from passing out, Quentin came in here and told us that he was going to think of another way to torture us."

"And then he said something about torturing Chase" Leo added.

"Torturing Chase?" Bree replied. Leo nods.

"Bree" Adam told his sister, "You need to find Chase. We haven't seen him since the last time we've seen you."

"Don't worry" Bree said, "I'm going to find him." She then frowned, "I just wish I could help you guys get out of here."

"There's no way we could escape from here" Leo replied, "There are too many guards." Bree nodded as she gave her brothers one last hug.

"Are you sure you guys are ok?" she asked. They nod in response. A tear escaped from the girl's eye. "I hate that I have to do this. I promise I'll try to see you again tomorrow." She starts to head for the door. "Bye." Adam and Leo wave at her, "Bye Bree. See you later." She knocked on the door and David opened it for her and she exited the cell.

"How was it?" David asked her.

"They're ok" the bionic replied, "I just wish I could take them with me back to the mansion, but I can't."

"I wish I could help you, but Steve will tell my dad if we take them out of the cell." They continue to walk further down the hallway to search for Chase's cell.

* * *

After walking a long way down the hallway, they finally reach the bionic's cell.

"According to my dad's papers" David said, "Your other brother should be in here." He unlocked the cell door with a key and slowly opened the door for Bree, "I'll be outside again if you need me." The girl nodded as she stepped inside the cell. Bree gasped as she walked further into the cell to see her brother collapsed on the floor. His eyes were closed and he was shivering.

"Chase!" She knelt down beside him and started to softly shake his shoulders. The girl then started to feel how cold it was in the room. It felt almost as cold as it did outside. "Chase can you hear me?" Chase let out a soft groan. Bree in response let out a choked cry. She then lifted her brother's head onto her lap "Oh my goodness. Chase you're as cold as ice." She then looked down to see that the bandages from his leg had disappeared and blood was flowing freely from his wound. She took a deep breath. Quentin must have done this. He didn't get Chase a doctor; he just took the bandages off of Chase's leg. He must've also made the room temperature drop as well so her brother could freeze to death. Bree looked around the room and saw a thin blanket lying on top of the cell cot a few feet away from them. She reached her hand over to the cot, grabbed the blanket and threw it on top of her brother. The girl then checked her brother's pulse. It was weak.

"David!" Bree shouted, "David get in here!" A second later David came sprinting into the room.

"Bree what's wron-oh my goodness!" He immediately crouched down next to her, "What happened to him?"

"You're father did this to him." Tears fell from the bionic's eye, "I don't know what to do. I can't leave him here like this. He'll die." David shivered.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"Your father turned down the temperature to torture him. He also took the bandages off of his wound." She sighed, "I need to get him out of here. My other brothers too. Who knows what Quentin will do to them next? They can't live like this." David put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this Bree" he told, "But they can't leave here. My father-"

"Stop being scared of your dad and do what you know is right for a chance! If you were really sorry you would find a way for my brothers to get out of here." David looked down at the paper map in his hands. His eyes widened. Bree glanced over at him. "What?"

"Wait…on this map it says that there's a secret passageway that leads back to the mansion. My father must use this entrance whenever he's in a hurry. I don't think the soldiers know about it."

"Where is it located?"

"Right across from this cell. If we could get your other brothers, we could all go through the passageway and back to the mansion without the guards seeing us."

"How are we going to get my other brothers over here? A guard will see them out of their cell for sure!" David smiled.

"Leave that to me." He then stood up and started to walk out of the cell, "I'll be right back with your brothers." Bree nodded. He left the cell. Bree then brought her attention back to her younger brother who was starting to mumble something.

"BBBrrree?" he quietly slurred out. Bree grabbed his hand.

"Yes it's me Chase" she said softly, "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here along with Adam and Leo." She then began to stroke his hair as she anxiously waited for David to come back to the cell with her other brothers.

**So we now know that Chase is alive but barely :'( What'd you think? Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I have to be somewhere in a couple of hours. Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Nancy Chips In

**Hey everybody! What's up? Yay summer break starts after tomorrow for me! Yipee! Thanks for all of the reviews. Here are the shout-outs!**

**Guest: Thanks! I hope so too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LesFangirl24601: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Me too. I hope so too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Ikr? Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Thanks! Haha yeah shut it Leo lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheReal24: Me too. Yeah it was a pretty good idea from Leo. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Quiet Ryter: You're welcome! Thanks and here is your update :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chappy!**

Bree anxiously waited for David to return back to the cell with Adam and Leo. Chase, who is still unconscious, groaned as he began to push the thin blanket that Bree had covered him with off of himself. Bree in response quickly covered him back up with the blanket.

"No Chase" she replied, "You have to keep the blanket on." The girl then looked down at the blanket to see that blood coming from her brother's leg wound was seeping through the blanket, "Don't worry. When David comes back with Adam and Leo, we're going to go back to the mansion and I'm going to get you some help." She took a deep breath, "I hope Quentin gets a leg injury while he's away and if he does get an injury, I hope nobody will help him. This just isn't fair. I should've never trusted him when he said he was going to get you help." Bree looked up as the cell door unlocked. In came David, Adam and Leo.

"Adam! Leo!" Bree cried. Her brothers gasped as they ran over to their sister and brother- who was still laying in the floor. David stayed by the cell door.

"What happened to him?" Adam asked Bree.

"Quentin did this to him" she explained, "He left him in here and turned down the room temperature so he could freeze to death."

"He's starting to bleed again" Leo also pointed out.

"We have to get him out of here. I don't know how much more of this he can take."

"Come on guys" David said pointing to the door, "This way to the secret door."

Adam slid his hands underneath Chase's body. "I'll carry him" he stated.

"Ok." Bree replied nodding her head.

Adam carefully lifted Chase up into his arms and stood straight up, as did Bree and Leo. They walked over to David.

"We're ready" Bree told the leader's son.

"Ok" David replied, "Let's go then." The teens slowly walk out of the cell. They walk across the hall where the secret door is located.

"I don't see any secret door" Leo mumbled.

"Just wait." David pushed a button on a remote he pulled out from his pocket. The wall slid up and a door appeared. David slowly turned the door knob and quickly opened the door. The teens carefully walked through the dark hallway. After a while another door appeared and once they went through that door, they realized they were in one of the mansion's hallways. "Ok this way everybody. Bree's room's this way." David guided the siblings to the guest room.

Once they got into the room, Adam rushed over to the bed and placed Chase down. Bree quickly rushed over to the bed as well and pulled the covers over Chase's body.

"Do you have any more blankets we could use David?" Bree asks the teen.

"Umm I don't know" he answered, "But I'll ask my maid Nancy if she knows where any extra blankets are." He leaves the room. Bree placed Chase's head on top of one of the fluffy pillows on the bed.

"We have to get out of here ASAP" Adam told his siblings, "I can't bear seeing you guys like this." He looked down at Chase, "Quentin's going to pay for all of this."

"I wish our bionics worked here" Leo added, "If we had our bionics, we wouldn't be in this mess." David came running back into the room along with his maid Nancy.

"He's over here Nancy" David told as they rushed over to the bed. Nancy gasped once she saw Chase in the bed, shivering.

"Oh my word!" she exclaimed, "That poor thing. Don't worry David. There are some extra blankets in the closet. I'll go get them." The elderly lady rushes out of the room.

"Hey" Bree cried, "How do we know if we can trust her? What if she tells your father we're up here?"

"Don't worry Bree" David assured, "Nancy wouldn't tell. She hates my father, but she's forced to work for him. She's the only worker here that I would trust with telling secrets to."

Bree slowly nods. "I hope you're right."

"I am. Aren't I always?"

Nancy comes back into the room and throws three thick blankets overtop of the shivering bionic. "There" she replies, "That should warm him back up." She begins to examine Chase. She then turns to face Adam, "Young man can you light the fire place over there?"

"Sure thing" Adam replies. He runs to the fireplace and begins to light a fire.

"Is he going to be ok?" Bree asks worriedly.

"I believe so" Nancy replied, "But I'm not a doctor, so I'm not very accurate."

"David" Leo starts, "Can't you get the doctor to come here and look at Chase?"

David quickly shakes his head, "No can do" he answers, "The doctor here is my father's best friend. If he knew that you guys were up here in the mansion, he'd kill you."

"David honey" Nancy says, "I love you and all, but your father…" she growls, "Sometimes I wish he could just-"she stops, "Never mind. I'm not going to finish my sentence. It's not good to talk bad on people." David smirks. Chase starts to move around a little. Nancy pulls a thermometer out of her dress pocket and sticks it in Chase's mouth. After the thermometer beeped, she took it out, "94.1."

"That's really low" Bree mumbled.

"It should come up soon dear" Nancy told putting a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, "Trust me-Ooh I almost forgot." She pulled the blankets off of Chase and looked down at his wounded leg, "I need to bandage this up. David, get my kit from off of the table."

"Already got it." He hands the kit to her. After several minutes, Nancy successfully patches up Chase's leg wound.

"There. That should stop the bleeding." She turns to face Adam, Bree and Leo, "I'm sorry I couldn't get any real medical help for him."

"That's ok" Bree responded, "You're the closest to medical help we could get and we're thankful for it."

"Yeah thanks" the boys tell the woman.

"You're quite welcome earthlings. I hope he gets better." She starts to walk out of the room, "I'll leave you guys alone now. You all look like you need some rest."

"We do."

"Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

"Call me if anything's the matter." She leaves.

"Thanks for sending her to help Chase" Bree tells David, "I really appreciate it." David blushes.

"Aww it was nothing" David replied, chuckling. He starts to leave the room, "Now you guys get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Goodnight." David left.

"Ok" Bree says to her brothers, "You guys can sleep on that couch over there if you get tired."

"Are you sure we can trust David?" Adam asked, "I mean he is Quentin's son…"

The girl sighs "I don't know but right now he seems pretty trustable, so I'm going with my gut feeling that he's trusting."

"I hope so."

"Boy I'm tired" Leo yawns.

"You sure look tired." Bree leads Leo over to the couch where he lies down, "Get some rest Leo."

"What about Chase? I want to make sure he's ok and-"

"I'll take care of Chase. Go to sleep."

"But what if Quentin-"

"He's not going to come back until tomorrow afternoon. That should give you enough time to rest ok?"

"Ok."

Bree kissed her little brother's cheek, "Goodnight Leo."

"Night Bree." Leo quickly fell fast asleep.

"What are we going to do Adam?" Bree asked walking back over to the bed as she began to panic, "Quentin's going to be back in less than 24 hours and we have no plan of escaping. I'm not going to send you guys back to your cells. I'm not going to do it!" Adam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Bree" he says, "We'll think of something." He plops down on the bed beside Chase. "If we could just get to that spaceship…"

"Yeah, but it's miles away."

"Maybe we can ride something to get there. Are there any cars here?" Bree shrugs. Adam yawns.

"You tired?"

"Yeah. I'm still kind of tired from that whole beckle battle thing. Man once we get our bionics back I'll never take them for granted ever again."

"_If _we ever get them back that is."

"If?" Adam looks up at Bree to see tears falling from her cheeks. He stands up and hugs her, "Bree…"

"Adam what if we never get back to earth? What if we never see Davenport and Tasha ever again? What if Quentin kills us?" She glances over at Chase, "He's already been successful at attempting to kill one of us."

"We _will _get back to earth Bree and we _will _see Davenport and Tasha. I promise."

"You can't promise that Adam. You can't see into the future."

"No I can't but I can still promise you."

"I'm so scared."

"I know, but you have to be brave for me. We're the older siblings here. We can't let Leo and Chase see us being scared and stuff or they'll be scared too." Bree nods. They break their hug. Adam yawns again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some rest now. I'm sorry that I'm not staying up with you-"

"No it's ok" Bree said wiping away her tears, "You need your rest. Sleep tight." Adam goes over to the couch and falls asleep. Bree sits down on the bed beside Chase and pulls the covers tightly over him.

* * *

Hours later and Bree is still up and looking after Chase. There's really nothing that she could do but to watch and wait for her brother to wake up. His temperature had come up a little bit since he had gotten into the room, but it was still under the normal temperature. Bree was beginning to fall asleep as she was sitting on the bed, but forced herself to stay awake through the entire night for the sake of her brother. Soon, Chase started to wake up. He started thrashing around again and his eyes started to flutter open. Bree scooted closer to her brother as he began to return to consciousness.

"B-Bree?" he stuttered out quietly….

**Sorry about the cliffhanger again. Hope you liked it. What'd you think? Questions for ya:**

**1 Do you think the siblings will come up with a way to escape the village before Quentin gets back?**

**2\. Do you still think David is evil and is setting up a trap for the Lab Rats?**

**Btw if you haven't already checked out my short story "A Bad Case of Leporiphobia", then you should :D ****Make sure to leave a review for me and catch ya next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Chase is up

**Hiya folks! Happy Thursday! Wow nine reviews?! You guys are the best! Thank you! Here are the shout-outs!**

**ShyMusic: Haha thanks. I love protective Adam too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Thanks I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Quiet Ryter: You're welcome. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: I'm glad Nancy helped them too. Nice guess and thanks for reviewing!**

**TheReal24: Haha actually I don't. It only seems that way :) Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: It's ok. Nice guess. I hope Chase doesn't get worse either. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Me: Thanks. Nice suggestion. I just may use it :) Idk it all depends on what happens next :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Me too. He is evil! I hope it's not a trap…thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Hmm nice guess. Aww I'm glad you like it :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Bree inches closer to her brother.

"B-Bree?" Chase croaked out again. He began to move his arms and feel around the bed, like he's confused as to where he's located.

"Hey I'm right here" his sister tells him. She grabs his hand.

Chase looks up at her. At first he smiles, but then his smile turns into a scared expression.

"Where's A-Adam and L-Leo?"

"They're on the couch resting. They're fine."

"Good." He blinks several times, "Bree where is Mr. Davenport? Where's Tasha?"

Bree puts a concerned look on her face. She figured that her brother was delirious and semi conscious at this point.

"Chase" the bionic girl said quietly, "They're back at home on earth."

Chase then decided to change the subject, "Bree I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm a horrible brother."

"No you're not." Bree wondered who had made him think that he was a horrible brother; Probably Quentin.

"Yes I am. I-I crashed the ship, I got us all in jail and I-I lied."

"Lied? Chase you didn't lie about anything."

"I-I lied and said I was at the waterfall…"

"What?" Bree thought back and then remembered when her brother was on the earpiece telling them about 'meeting him at the waterfall' "Chase that wasn't your fault. Quentin made you do that."

"But I still-"

"Chase" she sighed, "I know you still lied, but you were forced to. Now get that thought that you're a horrible brother out of your head, because you're not one." She began to brush her fingers through his hair, "You're a very good one, so don't let anyone else tell you anything less than that. Now go back to sleep. I need you to be back to normal in the morning."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Now be quiet and go back to sleep."

The bionic boy slowly closes his eyes. Bree grabs another blanket that was lying on the bed and threw it over her brother.

"So warm…" he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

A couple minutes later, David came walking back into the room. He has a tray in his hands. On the tray is a pile of fruit and some hot coco in a mug.

"Hey I thought you said you were going to bed" Bree said to him as she leaped up off of the bed.

"I was going to" David started, "But I decided to bring you guys up a little night snack. I know your brothers must be hungry."

Bree glances over at Adam and Leo, who were lightly snoring on the couch. "Well right now they're sleeping" the girl told.

David places the tray on a nearby table and walks over to Bree.

"I brought something hot to drink for your brother" he says glancing over at Chase, "I think it would help him warm back up."

"Yeah it should." Bree walked over to the tray, grabbed the mug and walked back over to the bed to sit down, "Thanks David." She placed the mug up to Chase's lips, "Here Chase. Drink this." Bree gently lifted Chase's head up ad he slowly took a few sips of the hot coco. After he was done taking a couple more sips, Bree put her brother's head back down on the pillow and placed the mug on a side table.

"Is Chase getting better?" David asked as he sat down on one of the chairs by the couch.

"Somewhat." Bree walked over to David and sat down next to him, "I want him to be back to normal in the morning."

"Do you think he'll be back to normal by the time morning comes?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping he will be." There was an awkward silence. Bree wondered whether she should tell David her and her brothers were going to try and escape in the morning, but she still didn't know if she could trust him. What if he was working for his dad and this whole nice guy impression was all just an act?

Somewhere deep in her heart though, she felt that David was really a nice guy and he was really trying to help her. Mr. Davenport always told her to follow her heart, so she decided to trust her heart and believe that David was actually a good person.

"David" Bree started, "My brothers and I are planning to escape from here tomorrow morning."

David's eyes widened, "Escape?"

"Yeah. That's why I want Chase to be back to normal by the morning."

"But what if you get caught?"

"We won't. We're Davenports and Davenports excel at everything they do."

"But what about-"

Bree started to regret telling David about the whole escape plan.

"Why are you acting like us escaping is a bad thing?" she questioned, "What, are you secretly working for your father?"

"What-no! No way!"

"Then why are you acting like escaping is the wrong idea for me?"

"Because…." David took a deep breath, "Because….well it's not that I don't want you to escape. I think you should. You need to get back home…..it's just…um…well…" he started to blush.

"What David? Spit it out!"

"I love you Bree."

Bree's heart skipped a beat.

"I've loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. You're the nicest, sweetest girl I've ever met. You're not like the girls here. You're not afraid to speak your mind; you're brave, and you actually listen to what others have to say…you have characteristics that are special."

Bree began to blush, "Oh well David" she started.

"And you have the prettiest eyes and…."

As David continued to blab on and on about what he liked about her, Bree began to think about David. I mean, he was a nice looking boy. He was tall, muscular, and he had a nice smile. His green eyes were pretty and his dirty blond hair was always neat and spiked back. I guess Bree kind of liked David back, even though she still felt awkward that she was a human and he was a….well she didn't know what he was, but he looked human.

"David" Bree interrupted, "I think you're a nice guy too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, you did help me and everything. You didn't have to do any of this for me, but you did and because of that, I find you really brave too."

"Did you say brave?" David squeaked out as his eyes lit up.

"Yup. Brave. I like boys that are brave…"

David put a big smile on his face. Bree did the same. David then leaned in towards Bree and he kissed her. Bree at first, felt a little awkward about kissing a….well an alien, but the kiss felt so nice, she didn't want it to end. After a couple seconds, David broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't mean to kiss you. It just sort of-"

"Sorry for what?" Bree asked, "I actually enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Yeah and I kind of want to do it again…." The teenagers lean in towards each other again and kiss. After the kiss they both look down at their hands. Bree cleared her throat, "Um anyways….I'm planning to head out in the morning."

"Is there any way I could help your escape plan easier?"

"Well if you could make my bionics work again that would be great."

"Bionics? You have bionics?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I have super speed."

"Wow. That's cool."

"Yeah, so if you help me get my bionics back that would be great, but I know you probably can't. Also, is there a quicker way to get to your father's spaceship from here besides walking on foot?"

David thought for a minute. "I think I can solve both of your problems" he replied as he stood up, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now come on."

Bree stood up and started to walk out of the room with David. "What about my brothers?"

"They'll be fine, now come on." The two walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

**So how was that? Aww Bree and David kissed! Questions for ya:**

**Do you think Chase is going to get better by morning?**

**Where's David taking Bree?**

**Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Searching and Collecting

**Hey guys! Happy Sunday! Yay I updated in less than four days! I had prewritten this chapter so I decided to post it early :) Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them! Here are the shout-outs!**

**PurpleNicole531: I like them together too! I hope they can get their bionics back too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Ooh you're making an account?! Yay! Good for you! I'm happy for you :) I hope you can write some stories :) Oh I hope David wouldn't trap Bree in a dungeon, but you never know… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks. And sadly, yes Bree did :( I don't know what she was thinking either. She probably wasn't thinking at all. I hope Chase is going to be ok too. Hmm good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Haha no I kinda laughed too :D Thanks! Hmm good guess. I hope nothing bad happens…. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Ikr?! I want David to come back to earth with them too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Quiet Ryter: You're welcome :) Thanks! Hmm good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now here's chapter 15!**

Adam woke up from a peaceful dream and sat up. He looked around to see that Bree was missing. He wondered where she could have gone. The bionic quickly got up and walked over towards the bathroom door. Well, she wasn't in there. He walked over to the bed where Chase was lying and sat down on the bed. Chase after feeling the weight of someone else on the bed began to open his eyes again.

"Adam?" the younger bionic said softly.

"Hey Chase" Adam replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than the last time I was up." He closed his eyes again.

"How's your leg doing?" Adam carefully lifted the covers up to examine his brother's leg. "Well it stopped bleeding, so I think that's good." He put the covers back over top of his brother. He then looked to see that his brother had drifted back off to sleep. "Chase?" He shook the boy's shoulders.

"Huh?" Chase mumbled, half asleep.

"Do you know where Bree went?"

"Hmm?"

"Bree."

"Bree gave me hot coco."

"Huh?" He looked over at the table to see a mug with hot coco in it. "Oh. No Chase. Where's Bree now?"Adam sighed as he looked to see that his brother had drifted fully off to sleep again. There was no point of asking him where Bree was. He would just have to find out on his own. "Never mind, just get some rest." He tucked the blankets tighter over his brother. He then walked over to Leo and shook his shoulders.

"Leo" Adam said.

"Leave me alone Adam" Leo replied sleepily.

"Leo I'm going to go look for Bree. Stay here and keep an eye on Chase."

"Ok."

Adam walked away from the couch, walked over to the door, opened it and walked into the hallway.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Bree asked as David led her further down the hallway.

"You'll see" he replied.

"How long is this hallway anyway? We've been walking for about five minutes now."

"It's not that long."

The teens walked until they reached a staircase leading downwards to a lower level.

"This way" David said.

Bree nodded as she followed David downstairs. They soon stopped in front of a door. David unlocked the door with a key from his pocket and he and Bree stepped inside the dark room. David turned on the light and inside the room were a whole bunch of tables. On each table were different maps.

"What is this place?" Bree questioned looking around curiously.

"This room has all the maps to places around the planet" David explained as he walked over to a table, "I think this is the map you'll need to get to my dad's spaceship." He picked up the map on the table and looked at it, "Yeah, this is the one you need."

Bree walked over to David and looked down at the map. "Oh I see where your dad's spaceship is located here on the map" she replied. She then frowned, "But it looks so far away from where we are."

"It is, but don't worry" David assured, "If you and your siblings could walk from the mansion to that little hut right there" He pointed at the hut on the map, "Then the man there could give you a ride to the spaceship. The man who lives there is a friend of mine and he'll be glad to take you to the ship."

"What if he doesn't want to give us a ride?"

"He will don't worry. I'll even message him on my talkie so he can be prepared for you guys."

"How far is the walk from here to his hut?"

"It should take a few days."

"What?"

"I know. I'm sorry that's a long time, but the walk to his hut will be worth it. I promise."

"Are you sure this is the quickest way to the ship?"

"Positive."

Bree sighed. She really hated that she, Adam, Chase and Leo would have to walk to the hut first, but I guess that's the only option they have in order to get home. "Alright" the girl said, "We'll leave out in the morning."

David hands her the map. "You'll need this" he tells her, "Don't lose it. You won't know how to get to the hut without it."

"Thanks David" the bionic told, "I really appreciate this."

"You'll need more than a map to get to the hut safely though" David told, "Follow me." They walked out of the room and turned right into the hallway.

* * *

"Bree" Adam quietly called out as he swiftly walked through different hallways of the mansion, "Bree where are you?" The boy sighed. Where could she have gone? She was just in the room with him a minute ago. All he did was drift off to sleep for a couple of hours. Adam hoped that David didn't come and kidnap his sister. Ooh if he found out that David had kidnapped her….

Adam turned left and walked down another hallway. How many hallways did this place have? He was surprised he hadn't run into a guard yet. After a while he ended up in the main hallway. How in the world did he get to the main hallway? He didn't even remember how he had gotten downstairs. Suddenly, Adam heard voices and they were starting to get louder and louder. Oh no. Someone was coming! Adam quickly hid inside a closet that was nearby since there was no time to go back into the hallway. Adam peeked through the crack of the closet door to see Quentin and two of his guards walk into the room. Quentin?! What was he doing here so soon? Adam for sure thought Bree had said that Quentin wouldn't be back until the afternoon.

"Why are you back so soon sir?" One of the guards asked Quentin, "It's three in the morning."

"We got to the village quicker than expected" Quentin replied, "Everything seemed fine at the village, so I decided to come back here. Why is there a problem with that?"

"Oh no sir. Just asking. Glad to have you back!" The frightened guard smiled nervously.

Quentin walked over to the sofa and sat down on it, "How was everything while I was away?"

"Good sir" the other guard spoke as he walked over to his boss, "Everything's fine."

"How are the prisoners?"

"They're still locked up in their cells sir."

Well that was good. The guards still didn't know they had escaped their cells yet.

"And David?"

"He did a wonderful job as a leader sir. Nothing went wrong or anything. And he didn't let the girl out of her room either."

"Good. Where is he now?"

"Umm I don't know sir. He's probably asleep in his room."

"I want to do something with him. I feel bad that I didn't get to hang out with him earlier. It's just that I'm so busy….." He sighed. "I hope he understands. I don't mean to hurt his feelings."

"Oh I'm sure he understands how much work you have sir."

"I hope so. You two are going to help me figure out what I'm going to do to make it up to him."

"Yes sir" both guards replied.

"Follow me to my office" Quentin stands up and walks into the hallway as does the guards.

Once Adam knew that Quentin wasn't going to come back, he leaped out of the closet. He had to find Bree before Quentin found her first! He ran into the hallway and began searching for his missing sister again.

* * *

"Wow what is this place?" Bree asked as she looked around the brightly lit, colorful room that David had just led her in to.

"This is the weapon room" David told her, "I can't bring back your bionics, but I can give you some weapons that can replace your bionics." They walk over to a wall where there are laser guns, other guns and other cool equipment.

"You will each need a laser gun to take with you" David said grabbing four black bags from the floor, "You'll also need some bug spray, blankets, water guns, and extra clothes."

"Here I'll help you" Bree replied kneeling down next to David who was stuffing different items into each of the bags, "What's this thing?" Bree picked up what looked like a piece of gum from a little table.

"Don't chew that!" David replied.

"I wasn't going to chew it. What is it?"

"It's gum of course."

"Why can't you chew it?"

"It's a special kind of gum. After you chew it, you can spit it out an enemy and they'll get shocked."

"So it's shocker gum then?" Bree asked.

David laughed. Bree just loved the way David laughed.

"Well you can call it that." He laughed again, "Hey I actually like that name for it. It's cute."

"It is?" The girl blushed.

"Yup, just like you are." He nudged her shoulder.

Bree giggled.

"Come on, let's hurry up and finish packing."

After a while, Bree began to grow weary.

"Are you tired?" David asked her as the girl began to yawn for the tenth time.

"Well…kind of" She replied, "I haven't slept soundly in a long time."

"Go back to the bedroom and rest with your siblings."

"But-"

"I can finish packing the bags. I'll bring them to the room once I'm done. Go ahead and get some sleep."

"Ok." Bree stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Bye Bree."

Bree smiled a little at David before she exited the room. After she was in the hallway, she jittered with joy.

"Well that went well" she whispered to herself, "We actually had a conversation going for a while. Oh my gosh he's so cute." She continued to talk to herself down the hallway. She was so excited, that her voice started to become louder and louder "I wonder if he would be willing to go along with us back to earth? I'm sure he would enjoy-" Before she could finish her sentence, she saw a dark figure from the left side of her vision. Before she could turn to see who it was or react to it, the figure grabbed her and pulled her to the hallway on the right. The person then tightly covered her mouth with a hand and backed up into a wall still keeping a firm grip on the teenage girl. Bree was so shocked and scared that she did the only thing she could do at the moment.

She screamed for help.

**Ok I promise I did not mean to leave this chapter on a cliffy, it just….uh….sort of happened :) Sorry :) Questions for you:**

**Will Bree be ok? **

**Will Quentin find out that Adam, Leo and Chase are out of prison and in his house?**

**Will the lab rats escape the mansion and make it to the hut without Quentin seeing them?**

**Also, feel free to go read my other story "Blurred Vision". Chapter two has been posted. Make sure to leave a review for me and catch ya next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Escape

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I cannot do shououts this time due to my laptop being stupid. Its not working so most of this chapter I typed on my phone. Sorry about that. You all had pretty good guesses. I promise I'll have shout outs next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"Help!" Bree cried out, her voice being muffled by the hand covering her mouth as she struggled to break away from the grasp, "David help-"

"Bree shhh" the voice, which sounded very familiar to Bree, hushed in her ear "The guards are coming."

Seconds later Bree concluded whose voice it was. She stopped screaming and squirming after realizing it was Adam who was covering her mouth.

"Hey I thought I heard something" the siblings hear a man say from the hallway Bree was grabbed from.

Soon, the teens see two guards walk down the hallway across from where they were. Since the teens were in another hallway, the guards did not see them.

"There's nobody here Walter" the guard, now identified as Bob said as he and Walter walked down the hallway.

"I thought I heard something" Walter replied.

"Well obviously you didn't. We turned into this hallway for nothing. Thanks a lot."

"But I thought-"

"Let's just go back to the main hall." The two guard's voices quieted as they walked further down the hallway.

After knowing for sure the guards were gone, Adam removed his hand from over Bree's mouth.

"I don't appreciate you grabbing me from out of nowhere in surprise" Bree said to her brother as she turned to face him. She frowned.

"Hey" Adam started, "You left me no choice as to do that. They were already running after me and you made it worse by talking really loud."

Bree rolled her eyes. "I was not."

"What are you doing out here in the hallway? I thought you were looking after Chase."

"I was, but then David and I went-"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute. You ran off with David?"

"I didn't run off. He told me he knew how to help us get to that spaceship we were heading to, so I followed him into the map and weapon room here."

"I don't care what he told you. I don't trust him." Adam took a deep breath and lowered his voice, "Bree, you can't just go running off with strangers, especially when you're on another planet besides earth. David could've kidnapped you, or even worse; he could've killed you!"

"First of all" Bree said rolling her eyes, "David is _not _a stranger! Second of all, we're already technically kidnapped, so David couldn't have kidnapped me, and third of all David would never kill me!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Don't you think I would know if David was trustable or not?!"

"Look I'm only trying to help you."

"Well I don't need your help. You didn't have to come looking for me. I'm seventeen! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Bree stopped talking. She didn't mean to say that to Adam, she really didn't. She was just upset that Adam didn't trust or like the boy she was in love with, "Adam I'm sorry I-"

"Look I was just really worried ok? It's my job as the oldest to watch out for you guys and I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you, Leo, or Chase. With you running around with David, Quentin coming back early from the village and-"

"Wait" Bree interrupted, "Did you just say Quentin was back here early?"

Adam nodded. "Yes. He's been back for about twenty minutes now. I saw him a while back when I first started to search for you. He didn't see me thankfully."

"Oh no! Does he know you guys are out of your cells? Does he know I'm out of my room?"

"No not yet, but I'm pretty sure he will know about it in no time though."

Bree grabs her brother's hand. "Come on! We have to make sure Leo and Chase are ok!" The siblings sprint down the hallways towards Bree's guest room.

* * *

"So" Quentin started as he looked up at his guards from his desk, "Later today I'm going to take David sailing and then I'm going to treat him to some ice cream. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Oh yes sir" the taller guard replied, "It sounds marvelous. I wish I was the one getting treated to that."

"Me too" the shorter guard added.

"Splendid" Quentin said, "I-" He was then interrupted by Steve who was calling him from his walkie talkie.

"Uh boss" Steve nervously shouted from the talkie, "I think we have a problem."

Quentin grabbed his talkie from off his desk "What is it this time?" he barked.

"The delinquents, they're not in their cells anymore."

"WHAT?!" the leaders face turned red.

"They're gone. They must've escaped!"

"Well don't just stand in the facility like an idiot, do something about it!"

"Yes sir!"

"Find them! They couldn't have gotten far. Especially Chase! When you find them, bring them to me. I've played enough games with those kids."

"Yes sir I'll have some of the other guards help me search for them too." Steve hung up.

"What's the matter sir?" The taller guard in the room asked Quentin.

"What do you think dummy? Those kids escaped my facility!" He stood up from his chair, "Come on you two!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the girl's room! They're all probably up there! They wouldn't leave without her! Let's go!" With that, the three men stormed out of the office and into the hallway.

* * *

Adam and Bree dashed into the guest room. Adam ran over to Leo, who was still asleep on the couch and shook his shoulders.

"Leo" he cried, "Get up! We have to leave here now!"

"But this couch is so comfy" Leo muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Leo I'm serious, get up now! Quentin's back and he's soon going to realize that we're not in our cells!"

Leo immediately jerked up from the couch and opened his eyes. "Ok I'm up" he replied as he stood up, "I'm not waiting around here for Quentin to come and capture me again!"

The brothers then rushed over to Bree, who was trying to get Chase to wake up.

"Chase come on wake up" she whispered, "We have to go. Quentin's back and he probably knows that we're all up here."

Chase opened his eyes and looked up at his siblings. "Q-Quentin?" he asked, "He's here?"

"Yes, he's in the mansion. We have to go before he finds us." Bree slowly helps her brother sit up.

"Do you think he's well enough to walk and run?" Leo whispers to Adam.

"Well he's going to have to walk" Adam answered, "So I hope he's well enough. If he's not, then I can try carrying him."

Chase attempted to push himself off the bed with his hands, but got dizzy in the process.

"Easy" Bree said to her brother as she pushed him back down on the bed, "You looked like you were about to fall flat on your face if you stood up fully."

Chase let out a small smile on his face.

"It f-felt that way too" he softly replied.

"Adam help me get him up to his feet" Bree said. Adam walked over to Bree and both of them together helped Chase up to his feet. Chase put his arms around his sibling's necks.

"Thanks guys" Chase replied. He then felt a little wave of dizziness wash over him, "Oh my leg is killing me and so is my head."

"Do you think you could walk if you held onto one of us for support?" Adam asked his little brother.

"Maybe…w-where are w-we again?"

"In the mansion" Bree told him.

"H-How'd we get in here?"

"It's a long story." Bree then glanced over to see her brother shivering, "You're still cold aren't you?"

"A-A little, b-but I'd rather be c-cold while trying to escape than to be cold in Quentin's cell."

"Do you think he's going to be ok walking?" Bree whispered to Adam.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. It might be a little hard for him to-"

Suddenly, the room door busted open and in came running David with the survival bags in his hands. Once he was inside the room, he shut the door behind him and locked it.

"David?" Bree asked as she turned around to face him, "What on-"

"You guys have to leave now!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the siblings, "Here are your bags." He handed each of them their survival bags.

The siblings put their bags on,

"My dad's coming up here right now" David explained, "He knows you're here. You'll need to climb out that window over there and climb down to the ground. The map I gave you will guide you to the hut from here."

"Hut what hut?" Adam asked.

"There's no time to explain, just get out of here now!"

"But-" Bree started.

They teens suddenly heard banging on the room door.

"Open up in the name of the law!" A harsh voice shouted.

"Oh no" David whispered, "They're here! Hurry, climb out the window now!"

Leo was the first to sprint over to the window. Once he was by the window, he opened it and started to climb out of it. He then slid down a long pipe and landed on his feet on the ground below.

"Come on guys hurry!" Leo shouted up to the window.

Adam and Bree, who were still helping Chase walk, rushed over to the window.

"Ok Chase you go down first" Adam told. He helped his brother out the window and carefully placed him by the pipe.

Chase closed his eyes as he slid down the pipe and onto the grass. Once he hit the ground, he fell on his back. Leo quickly helped Chase up to his feet and pulled Chase's arm around his shoulder.

"Ok Bree you next" Adam said.

"No" Bree replied, "You go next Adam."

"But Bree-"

"Open up now!" The kids heard Quentin scream from outside the room, "Or we'll break the door down!"

"Adam go!" Bree cried.

Adam jumped out the window and slid down to the ground. He then looked up and waited for his sister to come down. Bree looked back at David, who was waiting for her to jump out the window.

"Go Bree" he says to her, "There's not a lot of time left."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course. As soon as I calm down my father I'll try and come up to the spaceship before you guys leave. Here." He hands Bree a walkie talkie, "with this I can guide you to the hut."

"Ok." Bree then hugged David, "Bye."

"Bye."

The banging on the door grew louder.

"Ok fine we're knocking down this door!" Quentin screamed.

"Now go!" David screamed as Bree jumped out the window.

Ten seconds later the room door burst open and in came storming Quentin and his workers.

"You're trapped now you little" Quentin started but stopped once he saw his son standing in the room. "David? David where is the girl? Where are her brothers?"

"They're gone father" David replied.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliffy again. Questions for ya:**

**1\. What do you think Quentin is going to say to David next? Will he be mad at his son?**

**2\. Do you think the lab rats can make it to the hut without being caught?**

**3\. Will Chase be ok trying to walk to the hut with his siblings?**

**Make sure to leave a review for me and catch you next chappy!**


	17. Chapter 17: Rest

**Hey guys! Happy Father's Day! What's up? Thanks for all of the reviews! I love them so much! Hey guys guess what? I'm starting a contest! Info about it is on my profile page so be sure to enter. Can't wait to read your stories :D **

**Here's the shoutouts:**

**Readerholic101: Haha. I'm glad they didn't get caught too. Hmm nice guesses. Ha glad to see you found the reference. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Irk?! Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Oh it's ok. It was quite annoying though. Thanks. Hmm nice guesses. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Me too. Here's your update :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guess: Aww I'm glad you love it. I hope David goes back with them too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Haha! Let her do her victory dance Leo. Thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MyNameIsEzio: Haha sorry if it was short. Hmm nice guesses. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Quiet Ryter: You're welcome. Thanks. Nice guesses. Thanks for reviewing**

**Chaselabratsfanx: Thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now….here's chapter 17!**

Quentin growled.

"Guards!" he screamed, "Go and capture those teens now! I want all four of them! I want almost every guard in this village after those kids!"

"Yes sir" the guards at the door replied as they scurried out of the room.

Quentin turned to face David, "Did you see where they went David?"

David shook his head. "Nope" the boy lied, "I tried to stop them, I really did, but it was no use."

"They're probably headed towards my spaceship up north from here" Quentin grumbled. He slammed his fist down hard onto one of the tables in the room. He then sighed, "David I'm sorry. Today I was going to spend some time with you."

David looked at his father in surprise, "You were?"

"Yup. You can thank your girl and her siblings for ruining it! Oh when I see them again they're all going to experience what torture really is!" He started to walk out of the room.

"Father what do you have against them? They're just trying to get home to their family."

"They've disrupted our planet and now they're going to pay for it!"

"But-"

"I'll be in my office trying to track down their location if you need me" With that, Quentin storms out of the room.

* * *

"Hurry" Adam shouts out to his siblings, "I want to get as far away from the village as we can before we stop for a break!"

Adam and Bree struggle to carry the weight of Chase's arms, which are wrapped around their necks, and sprint. Leo, who is running a little ahead of the rest of his siblings, turns around to face them.

"Adam we've been running forever" he whines, "Can we please stop? It feels like my heart is about to burst out of my chest."

"No" his older brother replied, "We have to keep going."

The teens soon approach a hill in the middle of the forest. At that point, Chase couldn't take much more of running and limping on an injured leg and collapsed on the ground.

"Chase" Bree cried as she knelt down beside him. Adam and Leo did the same.

"I-I can't go a-any further" Chase weakly told, "I-I'm t-tired."

"I know you are" Bree replied, "But we have to keep running. You can do it Chase, I know you can."

"T-Tell that to my leg." The bionic glanced down at his wounded leg, which had started to bleed again.

"Adam what do we do?" Bree asked, "We can't keep running with him hurt like this."

Adam looked up at the top of the hill to see what appeared to be a small cave, one similar to the one they had stayed in on the first day they got on the planet.

"Ok" The oldest sibling replied, "Fine. Once we get up to the top of this hill, we can rest in that little cave up there.

"Ok" Leo said, "But what about Chase?"

"I'll carry him." Adam slides his hands underneath Chase's body and lifts him up bridal style.

"Are you sure you can carry me up that big hill?" Chase questioned.

"Positive….I hope." He took a deep breath, "Now let's move!" He and his siblings start to hike up the hill.

* * *

Finally after ten minutes, they all make it up the hill. Once they get to the top, Bree and Leo fall to the ground, exhausted.

"That was the steepest hill I've ever walked up" Leo informed.

"Tell me about it" Bree added as she sat up, "Hey look there's the cave." She pointed over to small, camouflaged cave.

"Ok" Adam exhaled as he wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead, "Let's go."

The teens make their way to the small cave. They have to duck in order to get inside the cave since the entrance hole is really small. When they get inside the cave, Adam puts Chase down and walks over to the part of the cave where there are a bunch of sticks and leaves piled up. Leo immediately lies down on the ground and relaxes. Bree carefully pulls Chase's bag off of his back.

"C-can I go to sleep now?" Chase asked his sister.

"Um" she replied, "Not just yet. I have to clean your wound again."

Chase groaned.

She pulls out from her bag a container filled with water and some bandages. "Now hold still while I clean it." She carefully removes the bandages from off Chase's leg. She forces herself not to gasp when she looks at the cut. It looks even worse than it had before. Bree wondered how long Chase would last if he didn't get any professional help for his leg. She carefully pours some water onto Chase's leg, making him wince. She then bandaged up his leg with new bandages. "Ok now you can sleep."

Chase smiles as he closes his eyes and drifts off. Bree places his bag underneath his head and throws a blanket from his bag over top of him.

"Is there any food in this thing?" Leo blurted out searching through his bag.

"There should be" Bree replied.

Leo finally found an apple in his bag and began to munch on it. Adam put some sticks and leaves over the cave entrance so it would be harder for anything or anyone to enter through it. After he was done, he walked over to Bree.

"How's his leg?" Adam asked his sister.

Bree sadly shook her head.

"It's getting worse" she mumbled as she pulled her blanket out of bag and threw it around her body, "I don't know how much more he can take. He's needs a doctor badly."

The siblings glance over at Chase, who is now shivering.

"Where are we?" Leo questioned, scooting closer to his older siblings, "Are we close to the hut yet?"

Bree pulled out the map and tried to detect where they were.

"Ok" she started, "If we are here at this little cave, then-"

"What?"

"It's still going to take us two days to get there."

"Ugh."

"I just hope we can all make it that far" Bree replied, "Once we get to the hut, we'll get a ride to the mountain."

"Adam can we stay here for the night?" Leo asked, "Please, I don't wanna go back out there and walk again."

Adam glanced over at the cave entrance, "Well" the older boy started, "It is almost night time in a couple of hours…" he then turned to face his sister, "Do you think the guards are anywhere close to finding us?"

Bree shrugged. "I don't know" she replied, "Probably not. They have no clue what direction we went in."

"Or at least that's what we think." Adam sighed, "I guess we can stay here for the night. Hopefully they won't find us."

"Yes" Leo cheered, "Ok I'm taking a little nap if you guys don't mind." He pulled out his blanket and started to fall asleep on the ground.

Bree inched her way over to Chase and put her palm on his forehead.

"He's still a little cold" she replies, putting an extra blanket from his bag on top on him, "I hope he doesn't get worse overnight."

Adam moves closer to his sister. He notices that she has two, big, dark circles around her eyes. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Bree you should rest" he says with concern, "You don't look so good yourself. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Adam" Bree replied, removing her brother's hand from off her shoulder.

Suddenly the two jumped after hearing a voice come from Bree's bag.

"Bree?" the voice said, "Bree are you there?"

"What is that?" Adam questioned.

"Oh it must be David checking up on us" the girl replied as she pulled her talkie out of her bag and answered it, "Yes I'm here David."

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine. Right now we're resting in a cave."

"Bree" Adam said glaring at her. Adam didn't like the idea of David knowing their location. What if he was really working for his dad?

Bree ignored her brother. "We're safe so far."

"Good" David replied, "How's Chase? Is he ok?"

"Yes. Right now he's resting. I cleaned his wound a little while ago."

"That's good. How's everyone else."

"Fine. We've still got a long ways to go from here to the hut though."

"Don't worry, you'll get there in no time."

Bree yawned.

"Well" David said, "I'm going to let you guys go. I love you."

Adam's eyes widened. Did he really just say I love you to his sister? Bree just giggled.

"Love you too" she replied, "Bye." She hung up the talkie.

Adam was just about to ask her about the whole 'love you thing' when she winced in pain. She then put her hand up on her forehead.

"Bree are you ok?" Adam asked with concern.

"My head just started hurting all of a sudden" she moaned.

"It's probably hurting because you're tired. Go to sleep."

Bree lies down on the ground. Adam puts her bag under her head and throws a blanket on top of her.

"But I have to stay up" Bree replied, "I have to take care of Chase."

"I'll take care of him" Adam assures her, "Now get some rest."

"Oh alright, but wake me up in a couple of hours."

Adam nods as he watches his sister drift off. He then glances out at the sky that he can barely see from the cave and thinks; _I hope Mr. Davenport and Tasha aren't too worried about us. _He then glances back over at his three siblings.

"Don't worry guys" he softly says to them, "We'll be home soon."

**So, what'd you think? I hope you liked it. Questions for ya:**

**Do you think the guards will find the lab rats and capture them?**

**Will the lab rats successfully reach the hut without running into any trouble?**

**Will Chase be ok still? What about Bree, Adam and Leo?**

**Remember, if you want to find out more about my contest and enter, check out my profile page to find out more info. Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chappy!**


	18. Chapter 18: Cold, Dark Night

**Hey guys! What's up? Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry it's been a while. ****I've been too tired to write. I recently found out that I'm really low on iron in my body which isn't good so I have to start eating Iron-rich foods that will help my iron. I didn't know how tired and low of energy you could get if you don't have enough vitamins and iron in your body. Ever since school got out I've been sleeping in until 1 or two in the afternoon which isn't good. Sometimes I feel like sleeping in longer than that…so lesson learned, make sure that your body is healthy and has everything that it needs to stay healthy :D**

**Anyways here are the shout-outs!**

**Guest: Hmm maybe. Guess you'll just have to wait and see :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: I know he probably is. What a horrible man he is :( Thanks for reviewing!**

**Teeloganroryflan: I hope so too. I'm glad you're enjoying my story :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: I hope so too. And Ikr? I love protective Adam :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Hmm nice guesses you have there. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: I hope they don't either. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Readerholic101: I'm glad my story's making you feel that way :) Hmm nice guess. I hope so too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jvwollert: Me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shymusic: Haha. I laugh every time I make dialogue between them :) Haha relax Leo. I bet Shy's dance is terrific :D Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**QuietRyter: You're welcome. Thanks. Hmm nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's chapter 18!**

Adam quietly sat up through the night, keeping watch on his siblings. He was tired, but he wanted to keep watch over his siblings in case Quentin's guards found them. He noticed his sister was shivering a little bit and quickly pulled her blanket back over her body. It was starting to get cold in the cave. Adam quickly stood up and grabbed some sticks and straw from around the cave. He then placed them in a pile near his siblings. Adam looked through his bag to find a fire starter in it. He carefully then lit the sticks and straw and a little fire began to start. The bionic lightly blew on the fire to make it bigger. After the fire was perfect he put his hands close to it to warm up.

"Adam?" the older bionic heard a hoarse voice say.

Adam turned to see Chase fluttering his eyes open. "Hey" Adam said as he sat closer to his brother, "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"No no I'm fine" his younger brother replied, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to still be asleep."

Chase smiled.

"I have to keep watch over you guys in case the guards find us."

"Where's Bree?"

"She fell asleep a couple of hours ago." He turned to face his sister, "She was exhausted. She hasn't gotten any sleep ever since we got out of Quentin's cells."

"Really? Oh." Chase then brought his attention over to the fire. "You made a fire?"

"Of course I did. It was starting to get cold in here." Adam helped his brother move closer to the fire.

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little…"

"I think Bree said something about you having a pudding cup in your bag before she drifted off" Adam muttered, rambling through Chase's bag. "Aha." He pulled out a pudding cup and a spoon from the bag.

"Eww vanilla pudding" Chase replied, "Oh well. I guess I have no choice than to eat it." He opened his mouth and eats the pudding as Adam fed it to him.

"Is it any good?" Adam asked his brother.

"Eh it's better than nothing."

After the pudding cup was empty, Adam placed the cup down on the ground.

"Let me check on your leg again." Adam began to pull the blankets off of his brother to examine his leg. Once he saw his brother's wound, he gasped and quickly pulled the blankets back over it. Nothing had changed. It looked the same as it did when Bree had checked it, horrible.

"Is my wound that bad?"

"Oh…no it's not bad it's-"

"You don't have to lie. I know my wound's bad." Chase sighed, "I heard Bree talking to you about it earlier."

Adam's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yup."

Adam felt bad that Chase had overheard Bree and him talking about his leg.

"You guys said that I need a doctor badly."

"You do."

"I feel fine right now" Chase begins to sit up, but then feels a wave of dizziness. He groans as he lies back down.

"Take it easy Chase" Adam says putting a gentle hand on his brother's chest.

"Adam, am I going to make it?"

"What?" Adam heard what his brother had said; he was just surprised that Chase had actually asked that question.

"Am I going to-"

"I heard what you said; I'm just wondering why you would ask that."

"Well, it doesn't seem like I'm going to get any better unless I get a doctor."

"You're going to get seen by a doctor, as soon as we get home."

"But what if it's too-"

"It's not going to be too late!" Adam looked down the ground and sighed, "You're going to be fine. You, Leo and Bree. We're all going to be fine as soon as we get to the spaceship ok?"

"Ok" Chase exhaled, "I just hope you're right."

"I am right."

"Adam, when have you ever been right about something?"

"Very funny Chase. I know I'm right about this though." He put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Trust me."

"Alright if you say so." Chase yawned, "I think I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"Ok. I'll wake you up in the morning."

Chase closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. A few minutes after Chase has fallen asleep, Adam heard a noise come from outside. Adam stood up and walked closer to the cave entrance.

"What was that?" he mumbled to himself as he swung his backpack over his shoulders. He then heard the noise again, "It sounds like it's coming from right outside the cave." He slowly steps out of the cave and looks to the right. "Who's there? Hello?" He suddenly hears loud growling coming from behind him. He quickly turns around to see two huge beckles standing before him. They both started to growl louder as soon as they saw Adam "Oh great. Beckles. I totally forgot about them living in the forest here."

**Sorry this chapter was short and bad. I hope you liked it anyways. What'd you think? What do you think will happen next?**

**Remember I have a contest going on. If you are interested in entering it, check out my profile page :)**

**Make sure to leave a review for me and see you later!**


	19. Chapter 19: Battle of the Beckle: Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews! Here are the shout-outs:**

**Guest: Hmm nice guesses you've got there. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Don't worry, I wouldn't kill of Chase (Or would I?). I don't know you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: You're welcome. It's ok. I've been getting more iron in my body and I'm starting to feel a lot less weary. Hopefully Chase will live….Hmm there may be a little fight scene…..I love protective Adam too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Teeloganroryfan: You're welcome and Ikr? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jvwollert: Me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Ikr? You'll just have to wait and see…Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Haha. I loved the bonding too. Ooh great I hope you do the contest :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**QuietRyter: You're welcome. Thanks. Nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now, here's chapter 19!**

Adam backed up as the two beckles in front of him started walking slowly towards him. He quickly pulled his backpack off his shoulders and opened it. Before he could get anything out of his bag, one of the beckles jumped on him and ripped the bag out of his hands. After that, the beckle backed up again.

"Great" Adam muttered, "There goes my bag." He then bent down to get it, but failed.

Before he had time to reach for his bag, the second beckle grabbed it with its teeth as tossed it behind him. Adam felt his heart beat increase. He didn't know what to do. All the weapons were in the bag that was now behind the beckles. He couldn't call Bree or Leo because then the beckles would run into the cave and attack them and he couldn't use his bionics, because they were gone. Adam picked up a big stick from the ground and pointed it at the two animals.

"Ok" Adam stuttered out, "I don't want to hurt you guys, so you should leave now."

Of course, the beckles didn't run away. They only stepped closer to the bionic. Eventually one jumped at the teen. With his stick Adam whacked it in the head, making it collapse to the ground stunned. Adam then hit the other one in the leg, stunning that one for a while. The first one he had hit began to stand up again. Adam hit that one in the head again and it fell to the ground. Adam then continued to hit it with the stick and soon it got up and ran away.

Adam, forgetting about the other beckle behind him smiled. All of a sudden, he felt something hop on his back and he fell face first onto the ground. In the process of falling, the bionic dropped the big stick. He turned to see the second beckle had landed on top of him. The beckle was now growling as slobber from its teeth dropped down on Adam's face.

"Eww gross" Adam replied. He then tried to push the beckle off of him, but it was too heavy. He dodged a couple of incoming beckle bits to his face after that.

The beckle then surprised Adam and bit down into his right shoulder. Adam screeched in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Just as the beckle was about to bite down again, Adam heard what sounded like a gunshot and felt the beckle collapse on top of him. The bionic opened his eyes to see the beckle on top of his stomach, dead.

"Adam? Adam!" Adam then saw Bree come into his vision. In her hand was a laser gun.

"Bree?" Adam squeaked out.

"Adam!" she pushed the beckle off of her brother and kneeled down beside him, "Adam are you ok? What happened?"

"I heard a noise coming from outside the cave and when I got out here, there were two beckles."

Bree gasped as she looked at Adam's shoulder. "Oh my goodness did it bite you?!"

Adam nodded.

"Oh no! That thing could've had rabies!"

Leo then comes running out of the cave and over to his siblings.

"Bree what's wrong-oh my gosh!" he said as he looked at Adam's shoulder and then the dead beckle beside them.

"Leo" Bree said, "I told you to stay in the cave!"

"What happened?"

"I got bit by a beckle" Adam informed.

"We have to get you back to the cave so I can treat your shoulder."

"Plus we have to get out of the cold" Leo added, "I think it's starting to snow."

"Leo help me stand Adam up."

The two bionics each took one of Adam's arms and pulled him up to his feet. Adam winced as he felt the pain in his shoulder increase. They all then walk back into the cave.

"Is everything ok?" Chase asked as he looked up at his siblings, "I heard someone screaming-"

"Adam just got bitten by a beckle" Bree said as she sat Adam down, "Luckily David packed a first aid kit in my bag. I can treat it."

"Thanks for saving me Bree" Adam told his sister.

"No problem."

"Adam are you ok?" Chase asked his brother.

"I'm fine" he replied, "You and Leo go back to sleep."

Chase nodded and dozed off again.

"I'm not tired anymore" Leo said, "I'm scared another beckle is going to come."

"Adam" Bree said, "Take off the top part of your mission suit. I need to attend to your shoulder."

"Why do you have to clean it?"

"Because that beckle could've had rabies!" The girl then began to cough.

"Are you alright Bree?"

She nods. "Yeah. My throat just got a little scratchy." She looked over at her brother who was now giving her an 'I don't believe you' look, "I'm fine. Now, unzip your suit."

Adam sighed as he unzipped the top part of his mission suit. Bree carefully put her hands close to her brother's injured shoulder.

"Ow!" Adam screeched.

"I haven't even touched you yet!" The teen then took some water out of a bottle and poured it on her brother's shoulder.

"Ow that hurts!"

"Well it's going to hurt Adam!" After she was done pouring water over it, she put a piece of fabric over his shoulder and firmly pressed down.

Adam winced again.

"Alright" Bree said taking the fabric off of her brother's shoulder, "Now I can bandage it up. Hopefully that beckle didn't have rabies."

"What will happen if it did?" the older bionic asked.

"Uh…"

"Well" Leo butted in, "You will start having hallucinations, anxiety, dizziness, a fever and other horrible symptoms."

Adam gasped. "Bree" he said, "What if it had rabies? I'm going to die!"

"Thanks for making Adam feel better about this whole thing Leo!" Bree cried.

"Sorry" Leo apologized.

Bree turned back to face Adam. "Don't worry Adam" she said trying to calm him down, "I'm sure it probably didn't have rabies."

"But what if it did?"

"Let's just hope it didn't." She gently pushes Adam down after she bandages his shoulder, "Now, I want you to get some rest. That was a pretty nasty bite to your shoulder."

"But I have to keep watch."

"I'll keep watch."

"No Bree. You look exhausted. You need to rest too."

"Adam I had a couple of hours of sleep. I'm fine." She begins to cough again.

"Well you don't sound fine." Adam sits up again, "You're not getting sick are you?"

"No, I told you I'm fine." She pushes him down again, "Now get some rest." She yawns.

"You know what" Leo says as he moves closer to his siblings, "How about you both get some rest and I'll keep watch? I'm not that tired."

"Are you sure Leo?" Adam asked.

"Positive. Now you two go to sleep."

"Alright" Bree says moving closer to her blanket and bag, "Fine, but if anything happens, wake us up alright?"

Leo nods.

"There's a laser gun in your bag if you need it."

"Really? Cool!"

Bree lies down and falls asleep.

"We'll leave out of this cave in the morning" Adam says as he falls fast asleep as well.

"Yeah" Leo replies, "If everybody can walk and move besides me in the morning." He then waited for his siblings to be all the way to sleep to start cheering about being on duty of watching, "Yes I'm on watch duty! This is so cool! I feel so….leaderful!" He continued to cheer through the night.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Quentin was starting to get impatient.

"Did you find them yet?!" Quentin barked through his talkie to Steve, who was on the other line.

"Uh..not yet boss" Steve squeaked out, "Can we give up now boss? It's starting to get cold out here."

"No! Find them! And don't come back until you do, or else I'll have you executed!"

"But boss-"

"Shut it and find those kids! NOW!"

"Alright Alright I-"

Quentin ended the conversation by hanging up. After he hung up, he looked up at his son, who was sitting close by looking down at his fingers.

"Don't worry son" Quentin replied, "We'll get those kids eventually. I'm sorry your little girlfriend turned on you and ran off. Hey, I'll find you a new girl to be your babe."

"I don't want any other girl father" David muttered, "Dad why are you after them? They've done nothing wrong."

"They've shown too much love for each other in this village. Plus, the short one stole from my orchards."

"It was an accident! He didn't mean to!"

"Oh so you're on their side now?"

"What? Dad-"

"David stop falling into their trap!"

"What trap?! It's not like they're trying to take over the planet!"

"You don't know that! Plus, they're too caring! And loving! And you know how I hate those two things! If I catch anyone loving or caring too much around here, I'll put them to death!"

There was then silence for a little bit.

"Mom wouldn't have wanted it this way" David mumbled.

"What was that?!"

David spoke up, "You heard me! Mom wouldn't have wanted it this way! She was the most loving and sweet person I know, or at least that's how I remember her. And if she was still alive, I know you wouldn't be acting like this." He stood up from his chair and began to walk out of his father's office.

"David" Quentin started, his voice becoming calm "I-"

"Mom's been dead for years now. It's time to get over your jealously of other people still having their families still together. It's not their fault that mom got sick." He opened the door, "I'll be upstairs in my room. I'm done talking." David slammed the door behind him.

Quentin softened his face and sighed as he picked up a picture frame from off of his desk. Inside of the frame was a picture of him, his wife and David. They were standing outside of an ice cream shop. They each had an ice cream cone in their hands. Quentin remembered that day. His wife, Rita, wanted to go out for ice cream and he had taken her and David to the best ice cream place around. He hadn't been to that shop since Rita had passed. He missed it, not only the shop, but having Rita around. She always brightened his day. She always helped out the homeless, played with children and gave. That's all she did, give to the people who needed help.

But of course, no one was there to help her when she had gotten sick. No one was there, but him and David. They had to watch her die a painful death. No one else had to watch it.

"I don't know why you were so caring and helpful Rita" Quentin said to the picture, "No one helped you when you needed it." A tear slipped out of his eye, "David just doesn't understand." He sighed, "Now, I'm miserable without you Rita and if I'm miserable, I'll make everyone else here miserable." He put the frame down. He took a deep breath and cringed up his face again. "I can't stand those four earthlings. First of all, the girl made my son become upset with me and secondly, them caring and helping each other is unacceptable. It just makes me sick! They don't understand what it feels like to suffer…" He slammed his fist down on the table, "And once I capture them, they'll know what it feels like to suffer…" He grabbed his talkie and called Steve again.

"What is it boss?" Steve asked Quentin.

"Change of plans" Quentin barked, "Once you find those brats, instead of taking all four of them back to the village, kill the girl in front of her brothers, and then bring the rest back to me…"

"Uh..yes sir!" He hung up.

"That should teach them a lesson. They should've never come here." Quentin stood up and marched out of his office.

**Hoped you liked this kind of long chapter. What'd you think? Lots of questions for ya:**

**Do you think Adam got bitten by a beckle with rabies? Will he be ok? **

**Will the lab rats be ok overnight?**

**Will Quentin's guards capture them?**

**Did you enjoy Quentin's little moment at the end?**

**Remember, I still have a contest going on so if you want to enter, be sure to check out my profile page for details. Ten days left until it ends :)**

**Also, I published a new story. It's called, "The Wizard of Davenland" so if you haven't read it already, then you should :) **

**Be sure to leave a review for me and see you next chappy!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Big Lake

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. Everyone excited for the new lab rats episode tonight?! I know I am! Anyone else excited for the lab rats vs mighty med episode next week? I AM! It looks like it's going to be epic! Here are the shout-outs:**

**Dirtkid123: Me too. Ok maybe I don't hate him, I strongly dislike him :) He's such a bad person! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jvwollert: I hope he is too and I hope they make it to the ship without being captured also. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Ikr? I hope Adam's ok too. I have a little sympathy for Quentin too, but I still don't like him. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Teeloganroryflan: Thanks and I hope he's ok too! I have a little sympathy for our villain too. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest: Thanks so much. I hope they'll all be ok too. I can't believe Quentin wants to do that either. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Ikr?! I laughed too while I was typing that. Haha. Thanks. I hope the injuries going around the lab rats changes soon too. And don't worry, your sentence made sense :) Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**As some of you may know, today marks my one year anniversary on Fanfiction. That's why I've updated so many stories. Man, it really hasn't felt like it's been a year, but it has. I just want to say thank you guys so much for supporting me on this website. You guys are really nice and are the best readers and authors ever! You guys make my day everyday :D**

**Here's chapter 20!**

The next morning came by pretty quickly. Leo, who had fallen asleep about two hours after he was put on watch duty, was the first one to awaken. Once he sat up, he made his way over to Adam, who was clutching his injured shoulder with his hand.

"Adam" Leo said, shaking his brother's shoulders, "Adam wake up."

"Huh?" Adam groaned as he opened his eyes, "Leo what time is it?"

"It's morning. You told me to get you up in the morning and now its morning. How's your shoulder?"

"It's kind of sore" he sat up, "I think its fine though. I don't feel like I have rabies." He glances over at his other sleeping siblings. "Well, I guess we should leave out now. Let's get the others up." He moved closer to Bree and began to shake her shoulders. "Bree…Bree wake up."

Bree groaned in response.

Adam began to shake her shoulders harder, "Bree…" Adam then flinched after his hand accidently pressed against her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

Adam quickly put his palm on the top of his sister's forehead. "She's burning up Leo."

"What?"

"She's burning up." Adam shook her shoulders again, "Bree wake up.."

Bree groaned again as she fluttered open her eyes. "Adam?" she asked as she looked up at her brother. She began to sit up, but was pushed back down by her brother.

"Bree, Adam says you have a fever" Leo explained.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked Bree, "Maybe we should stay in this cave a little longer-"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Adam, Leo I'm fine. I'll just take some fever pills that are in my bag."

"I don't know" Adam said, "You don't look so good…"

"I'm ok, really." She sits up and opens up her bag.

"Ok" Leo says, "I'll get Chase up." Leo quickly rushes over to Chase and wakes him up.

"How many are you supposed to take?" Adam asked his sister as he watched her pull out a container of medicine from her bag.

"Uh" she started, "I think I'm supposed to take two pills." She popped two pills into her mouth and stood up. "Come on, let's get out of here. I want to go home."

"We're leaving?" Chase croaked out as he glanced over at his siblings.

"Yup" Leo replied as he helped him sit up, "We have to leave now."

"Ok" he replied, "Hopefully my leg's up for walking today."

"I hope it is too."

With support of his brother, Chase stood up on his feet. Leo also helped him put his backpack on his back.

"Ok is everyone ready to leave?" Leo asked.

"Wait" Adam said, "I have to make it look like I didn't start a fire in the cave. It'll make the guards' job harder for finding us." He takes the fire sticks and scatters them out around the cave. "Ok, now we can head out."

"Adam" Chase croaked, "Uh, a little help?"

"Oh, of course." He walked over to his brother and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Ok" Bree said, "Now let's get out of here."

The teens leave the cave.

* * *

"When can we take a break for breakfast?" Leo asked his siblings.

"Um" Bree replied, "You can eat while walking can't you?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather sit down and eat, you know, cause that's what normal people do."

"I am getting tired" Chase adds as he continues to hobble along with the support of his brothers.

"We can stop in twenty minutes" Adam tells his siblings.

Bree then has a coughing attack. This was the third one in the past two hours.

"Bree are you ok?"

She nods once she stops coughing.

"I'm fine" She replies, "Now stop asking me if I'm ok or not!" She coughs again.

"Man" Leo says, "I'm like the only one who's still healthy." He got a glare from all three of his siblings. "What? It's true."

"Come on" Adam huffs, "Less talking and more walking.

After a while, the four end up reaching a lake.

"Ok" Bree says looking down at her map, "We somehow have to get across this lake."

"How are we going to get across?" Chase asked.

"Maybe its shallow" Leo replied. He then stepped into the lake. Once he stepped into the lake, the only thing you could see was his head. He quickly hopped back out. "Man that water is cold!"

"Well there goes your shallow guess" Bree huffed.

"Hey" Adam says pointing to the left, "There's a row boat over there."

The teens walked a few feet over to the brown boat. Bree spotted out tiny words on the side of the boat.

"Guys" she said, "This boat says its property of Quentin Dolby."

"Maybe we shouldn't use it" Leo replied, "it could have a tracker on it."

"But where else are we going to find a boat?"

"We'll just have to find another way to get to the other side."

"How?"

"Walk around the lake maybe?"

"HEY!"

The kids turn around to see about ten guards standing in the forest behind them, yards away, "Stop in the name of the law!"

"Oh no!" Bree squealed, "It's the guards! How'd they find us so quickly?"

"Quentin has guards swarmed everywhere around here" Leo explained, "It probably wasn't that hard for them to find us."

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" one of the guards shouts again.

"What are we going to do?" Bree asked.

"I guess we only have one option" Adam answered, "Get in the boat and start rowing to the other side!"

They quickly hop into the boat. Adam and Leo each grab a pair of paddles and start to row off.

"GET THEM!" The guard says as he and the other ones charge over to the lake.

"Row!" Bree cries, "Quickly guys! Row faster!"

"Hey we're trying as hard as we can!" Leo replied.

The boys end up rowing away from shore just in time before the guards got to them.

* * *

Some of the guards tried hopping in the water, but were stopped by the lead guard.

"Stop" The lead guard said, "It's no use in swimming. We'll get them once they get to the other side. We'll have other guards waiting for them."

* * *

Bree lifted Chase's injured leg onto one of the seats on the boat.

"How long is it going to take to get across this lake?" Chase asked.

"Probably about twenty minutes" His sister answered.

The bionic boy then winced in pain.

"Chase what's wrong?"

"Some water droplets from the lake got into my wound. It kind of hurt, but I'm ok now."

"I don't know how much more of rowing I can take" Adam said, "My shoulder hurts even more the more I row."

"Try to ignore the pain" Bree said to him, "Just remember this; if you stop rowing, we won't be able to get to the other side of the lake."

"Why can't you just take his place in rowing Bree?" Leo spat.

"Because I'm a lady" she replied, "And ladies don't row boats when there are three guys on the boat with her that can do it." She smirked as she glanced back at the guards who had failed to capture them, "I wonder why those guards stopped chasing us. Couldn't they have just swum across the lake to get us?"

"Maybe the water was too cold for them." He then shrugged, "I don't know."

"Anyone mind if I take a nap?" Chase blurted out, "I'm tired."

"Sure" Bree replied sarcastically, "Be my guest and if we go overboard, I'll let you know if we'll be ok."

Chase frowned. "Hey I can't help that I'm tired. My leg's infected."

His sister frowned, "Sorry. I don't know why I'm so cranky."

"Probably because you're running a fever" Adam informed.

Bree rolled her eyes.

"I told you I'm fine" she tells him for the millionth time.

"Ok…whatever…"

"Can I go to sleep or not?" Chase asked.

"You can go to sleep Chase, we all can. Actually anyone can-"

The younger bionic rolled his eyes, "May I go to sleep?"

"You may."

"Ok" he closes his eyes, "Wake me up when we get to the other side."

"Alrighty."

Chase slowly falls asleep as the boat continues to go across the lake.

**How was that? I hoped you liked it. Questions for ya:**

**Will the teens get across the rest of the lake without any problems?**

**Will they get captured once (or if) they make it across to the other side?**

**FYI my contest ends THIS FRIDAY! If you still want to write a one-shot or a really short story for it, check out my profile page for entering details. Hope you can still enter!**

**Once again, I want to thank everyone who's supported me on fanfiction. I really appreciate it. You guys make my day every day :) Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Other Side

**Hello peeps! Let me just apologize for taking forever to update. I've been having some SERIOUS writer's block with this chapter. This chapter is going to be really short and bad so please forgive me for that. Here are the shout-outs!**

**Teeloganroryfan: Thanks. I'm glad you're liking the story. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Jvwollert: Thanks and me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Irk? Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Ooh I hope not :) Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks. I hope nothing bad happens…Thanks for reviewing!**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: I hope they don't get captured either. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest: Thanks. I hope they'll all be ok too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks…I guess…Thanks for reviewing!**

**Quiet Ryter: Thanks! Nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I'm sorry you feel that my story is getting boring. I'm trying as hard as I can to exciten it back up. I've been having major writer's block. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I'm starting to think that you're the same Guest from above :3 Sorry it's taking a long time. I've been busy with things. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp: Thanks! I hope they'll be ok too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ok this is going to be bad, but here's the next, short chappy!**

The bionics continued to row along the lake to the other side.

"Hey" Bree said, "I think we're almost over to the other side, "I'll wake up Chase."

"Finally" Leo replied, "My arm feels like it's about to fall off."

"Nothing can compare to the amount of pain my shoulder's in" Adam added.

"Chase wake up" Bree said shaking his shoulders, "We're almost to the other side."

"Already?" Chase croaked as he opened his eyes. As he began to side up, he groaned, "Ooh. My stomach feels really funny…"

"You're probably sea sick" Leo told, "We've been out on the water for a while."

"No, it feels like I have to-" he quickly leaned over the boat to face the water and puked.

Bree started to rub his back. "Chase are you ok?" she asked.

After he was done puking, he lifted his head up, "I just feel….funny…" the boy answered.

"Leo's right" Adam replied, "He's probably just sea sick."

"I sure hope that's just what it is."

"Hey look" Bree calls out, "We're almost on land!"

* * *

After about five minutes, the boat floats on the other side of the lake. The siblings get out of the boat.

"Ok" Adam says, "Let's rest for a couple of minutes and then we can head off again."

"Wow" Bree said, "That shoulder of yours must really be bothering you. You never just randomly say we can rest."

Once they get into the forest, they all sit down.

"Gosh I'm starving" Leo replied as he pulled out a wrapped sandwich from his bag, "I hope this sandwich David packed is still good."

"Chase you're not hungry?" Bree asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"Not really" he replied, "I just wanna go back to sleep."

"Well you're going to have a short nap" Leo informed, "Adam said we're leaving back out in ten minutes."

"Let me check your leg really quick" Bree said to her little brother.

"It looks the same as it usually does" Chase told her, "Horrible." He rolled his eyes as his sister examined him.

"You're right Chase" she replies, "It is the same."

"Told you."

"Chase you haven't eaten anything in a while" Adam said, "Maybe you should eat a little bit of your sandwich before we head out again."

"What, so I can throw up again?" Chase sarcastically asked.

"Just try and eat. You haven't eaten since I fed you that yogurt."

"I'm fine. I don't want to eat right now."

"Ok."

Adam, Bree and Leo continue to munch on their sandwiches while Chase rests his eyes.

* * *

After their lunch break is over, the bionics continue to adventure through the forest.

"Here I found you a walking stick Chase" Leo said as he handed his brother a long wooden stick.

"Thanks Leo" Chase replies as he lets go of Adam and Bree and begins to walk with his new stick.

"How far until we get to the hut?" Adam asked.

"We're actually not that far" Bree replied, "David must've been wrong about how long it would take us to get there. I think one more day and we'll be there." She coughs.

"Good."

"Now come on." They continue to walk.

* * *

"There they are" a guard says smiling as he and seven other guards watch the bionic siblings walk further into the forest.

The eight guards were yards behind the bionics and were careful not to make a sound so the children would not hear them. One of the guards pulled out his walkie talkie and called Quentin.

"We found them boss" the guard whispered into the talkie.

"Good" Quentin replied, "Now finish your job and don't disappoint me."

"Yes sir."

With that Quentin hung up.

"Come on boys" the guard says to the rest of the men, "Let's go surprise our little friends."

They begin to walk forward towards the Davenports and Dooley.

* * *

Back at the mansion, David was in his room packing up some things in a backpack. He decided that now would be the best time to leave out to go meet up with Bree and the others.

"There" he says to himself, "That should do it."

He puts the pack on his back and leaves his room. He walks out of the mansion and goes to one of his dad's cars. He hops into the passenger side of the car.

"Why hello David" Sam, the driver of the car said, "Where do you want to go today?"

"Can we go to the little hut up north from here?" David asked.

"The hut? David. That's a really far-"

"I know. Just take me there."

"Why do you want to go there? Does your father know about this?"

"Yes" the boy lies, "My dad knows where I'm going. Now just take me there please."

"Ok, whatever you say."

With that, the driver drives away from the mansion and on towards the little hut. David felt bad that Bree and her siblings couldn't hitch a ride to the hut. He would've had them take a car, but that would've been too risky. The driver of his dad's car would've told Quentin that the siblings were escaping for sure.

David stayed silent as he was driven towards the hut.

**I told you it was going to be bad….and short. Don't worry guys. Luckily that writer's block was only for this chapter only. Next chapter will be longer and will have tons of action scenes in it. **

**Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22: DavenportDooley vs Guards

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate them. Here are the shout-outs!**

**Unknowndiva: Thanks! Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah, they do need assistance. I hope they don't get captured either. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Jvwollert: I hope they do too. Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Haha thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Ur welcome. Aw thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Valiant Castle: Me either. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Teeloganroryfan: Hmm nice guess, but I hope not. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Quiet Ryter: Ur welcome. Thanks. Nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cheer4real: Thanks. I'm glad you're liking it :D Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Yeah, I guess this could be a filler. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now, here's the next chapter!**

"Come on Chase" Bree says as she swatted away some bugs that were buzzing in her face, "Hurry up will you?"

The siblings had just finished walking up a hill. Chase, who was still extremely tired, was lagging behind the others. He felt like falling out on the soft grass below him, but he knew that he had to continue walking for his siblings.

"Oh I'm sorry" Chase sarcastically replied, "I'll try and hurry up, with my badly hurt leg and all."

Bree sighed.

"Lay off him Bree" Adam said, "He's hurt."

"Yeah" Leo added.

"Ok" the girl told, "You all don't have to jump on me!"

The bionics then heard a rattling sound come from behind them.

"What was that noise?" Adam asked turning around.

They then heard a crunching noise come from in front of them.

"Ok" Leo said, "I think someone's following us."

"It's probably one of Quentin's guards" Chase informed.

"Nice guess" a harsh voice says, "Except for it's not only one of us."

Out from behind the lab rats jumped out four guards. Then four more guards jumped out from in front of the rats.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Bree squeaked out as she and her brothers huddled close together.

"We've been following you ever since you got on land" one of the guards barked.

The guards circle around the siblings.

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked Adam, "We're outnumbered."

"We can defeat them" Adam said, "We can each fight two at a time can't we?"

"Uh no" Chase replied, "I don't know if you've noticed, but we're all kind of injured or sick except for Leo."

"Well fight through the pain then."

"Hey why are you giving me orders? I'm the mission leader."

" 'I'm the mission leader'" Leo mocked, "We get it already."

"Quit it guys" Bree interrupted, "Right now we need to focus on taking these idiots down! We can use our weapons to-"

"Uh" Leo interrupted, "I think it's too late to pull out our weapons. The guards are now like sprinting towards us."

The bionics watched as the guards began to run towards them.

"Ok" Chase started, "Adam and Bree, you take those four down." He points to the guards behind them. "Leo and I will take down the other four."

"Got it."

"Let's kick some butt!"

With that, the bionics took off their bags. Adam and Bree immediately ran towards their enemies as did Chase and Leo.

Adam was the first to throw a punch. The guard dodged it and attempted to punch Adam in the face. The bionic, in response ducked. He winced in pain as he clutched his injured shoulder. He had forgotten about injured shoulder. As he continued to hold his shoulder, the other guard he was supposed to be fighting kicked him in the back. Adam fell forwards and hit the ground hard. Before the guard could press his foot on his back again, the boy rolled round and hopped back onto his feet again. He then began to attack both guards at the same time.

Bree easily took out a guard by pushing him into a tree. She then began to attack the other guard, who had picked up a stick and was trying to hit her with it. She easily dodged the incoming whip of the stick and the stick one time even ended up hitting a trunk of a tree they were fighting close by.

Meanwhile, Chase and Leo worked together to defeat the guards they were fighting against. Chase sent hard kicks to each guard's abdomen with his uninjured leg, gritting his teeth together in pain as he tried not to cry out in pain. Even though he wasn't using his injured leg, it still hurt to stand on. Leo easily took out one of the guards by whacking him in the head with the help of his brother's walking stick. The boy then tried to take out another with the stick, but lost his grip on it and the item fell to the floor. Before he had time to pick it up, the guard he was fighting pushed him down and kicked him in the rib cage, leaving him stunned. The guard then walked up to Chase from behind and pushed him down as well. Chase cringed as he looked up at the two guards hovering over him. Before he could react the guards kicked him hard in the rib cage and leg, the injured one. Chase cried out in pain as he failed to scoot away from the guards. One of the men kicked Chase in the leg one more time, making Chase black out.

Adam and Bree looked over at their now unconscious brother.

"Chase!" Bree called out.

Since Adam and Bree's full attention was on their brother, one of the guards Adam was fighting hit him in the back of the head from behind. Adam crumpled to the ground, wincing in pain, trying not to fall unconscious. The guard then marched over to the bionic girl. Bree felt herself get swung over the man's shoulders.

"Hey!" she screamed, "Put me down!" She tried to kick the guard in the gut, but his grip on her legs was too strong.

"Let's go men" the head guard said to the others, "Head out to the cliff."

"The what?! Let me go! Help!"

Quicker than the speed of lighting, the guards left Adam, Chase and Leo and took Bree with them further in the forest.

"No!" Leo cried as he stood up from the ground, finally feeling like he we could walk again, "Come back with my sister!"

Adam finally stood up and ran over to Leo.

"Where are they taking her?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I think I heard about something about a cliff."

"A cliff?" Adam took a deep breath, "Come on! We have to go save her!" He began to run off.

"Adam wait!"

The oldest bionic turned around.

"What about Chase?"

Adam felt like smacking himself. He had been so focused on the guards taking his sister away that he forgotten about his little brother.

"Oh no, Chase" he cried as he knelt down beside his brother.

Leo did the same. Adam checked his brother's pulse.

"His pulse is weak" Adam informed, "But then again, it's been weak this whole entire time."

Chase groaned as he moved his head to the side.

"What do we do?" Leo asked, "We can't just leave him here while we go get Bree."

An idea popped into the eldest's brain.

"I'll go look for Bree and you stay here with Chase." Adam got up and ran over to his backpack that he had left by a tree and he then put it on his back.

"Use your laser gun in your bag if there's any trouble" Adam tells as he tosses a bag at Leo.

"I will" Leo replied, "Be careful."

"I will." Adam ran off in the direction the guards had went, leaving Leo and Chase behind.

* * *

David was looking out the window of the car, when he heard a girl screaming.

"What's that noise?" he asked.

The driver shrugged. David then looked at a certain spot in the forest that was far away to see a guard carrying a girl over his shoulders. Behind them were seven more soldiers. He looked closely at the struggling to see that it was Bree!

"Bree!" yelled, "Driver, stop the car!"

"Why? Look David, you already have me driving off road in the middle of the forest. I'm not stopping this car."

"But Bree's in trouble-"

"Wait a minute…Bree? The earthling? Nuh uh. There's no way I'm stopping this car. She can die for all I care. That's what needs to happen to her anyway…"

The boy became upset. How could he say that about something so beautiful? He got so upset that he side punched the driver in the face, making him go unconscious. David then climbed on top of the driver and stopped the car. He then opens the driver's door and pushed the driver out of the car. He then started up the car again and drove towards the direction he had spotted out his love.

* * *

"We're here" the guard said as he and the others stopped in their tracks. Bree turned her head to see that the guard who had a hold of her was standing on the edge of a cliff that had what looked like a fifty foot drop to the ground.

"Ah" the girl cried out as she began to squirm, Someone help me! Adam, Leo-" She coughed. Her voice was starting to get hoarse from screaming, that and her throat was already sore.

"Quiet you!" the guard holding her screamed, "It will all be over in a second. Nobody's coming to help you. And if they do, we'll destroy them." He then began to slowly lift her up and dangle her over the cliff.

"Wait a minute!" one of the other guards cried, "I think boss wanted us to kill her in front of her brothers."

The leader of the gang growled. "You idiot!" he screamed at the smaller man, "Why didn't you tell us that before we started to head out?!"

"I don't know, I thought-"

"Shut up! Let's just go back and find her brothers and I'll just shoot her there."

"Aw but dropping her from a cliff seemed way more fun."

"Shut up Paul!" He then turned to face the other guards, "Let's head out again."

The guard holding Bree swung her back over his shoulders.

"Head out men!"

Before the soldiers could even start walking, Adam appeared in front of them.

"Adam?" Bree said as she began to smile.

"Let go of my sister!" He screamed.

"Haha or what?" the lead soldier laughed.

"You really had to ask…" Out from behind his back, the bionic pulled out a laser gun and began to shoot all the guards with it. Before long, all the guards fell to the ground. After he shot all of the guards, Adam ran over to his sister and helped her up to her feet. "Bree are you ok?"

Bree hugged her brother tightly. "Yeah I'm fine" she replied, "I was so scared…"

"I know, but its ok now."

The siblings broke their hug.

"Where are Leo and Chase?" Bree asked.

"Leo stayed back with Chase."

"Wait, Chase is still knocked out?"

"Yeah. Come on. We have to get to them!"

The two then heard a car horn. Out of nowhere, a black car pulled up in front of them and came to a stop. Out of the car jumped David.

"David?" Bree asked.

"Bree!" He ran over to her and hugged her, "I'm here. Are you ok? I saw the guards carrying you and I-"

"I'm ok" she replied.

Adam continued to stand there awkwardly as he watched his sister and David hug. Finally after three minutes of hugging, Adam decided to end it.

"Come on Bree" Adam called out, "Chase needs our help still!"

"Wait what happened to Chase?" David asked.

"He's hurt" Bree answered, "We have to go help him."

"We can take my car. Come on!"

David and Bree started to walk towards the car.

Adam frowned. Was Bree really going to trust Quentin's son?

"Bree" Adam whispered, "What are you doing?"

"It will be quicker to get to Chase and Leo this way" Bree replied as she took her brother's hand, "Now come on."

"But David-"

"Adam. Stop worrying. We can trust him. Come on."

Adam rolled his eyes as he hopped into the back seat of the car as Bree jumped into the passenger seat and David hopped in the driver's seat.

"I'll tell you the way" Bree tells David.

"Ok. Let's go!" With that, David begins to drive.

* * *

"You're back!" Leo cried out once he saw Adam, Bree and David jump out of the mysterious vehicle that had appeared in front of him a few minutes before, "And you brought David with you!"

"Chase!" Bree cried as she knelt down beside her still unconscious little brother.

"How is he?" Adam asked Leo.

"The same as he was before you left" Leo answered.

David bent down and began to examine Chase. Adam wondered why he was pretending to be a doctor when he really wasn't.

"Is he going to be ok Davy?" Bree asked.

"Davy?" Adam questioned.

"I'm not sure" David replied, "The cut on his leg is getting worse, but don't worry. Once we get him to the hut, the people there should be able to treat him. Let's put him in the car."

Adam rolled his eyes. Why is he the one barking orders?

"Ok."

The bionic siblings along with David lifted Chase off the ground and carefully placed him in the back seats of the car. After Chase was in the car, they all hopped in as well.

"The hut isn't that far from here" David informed everyone, "It should be about forty minutes until we get there."

"That's not a long time" Bree replied.

"Yeah. Let's go." He put his foot on the gas pedal and they all were soon off to get to the hut.

**Sorry if the ending was bad. Hope you liked it anyways. Ok, maybe that wasn't a lot of action as I thought, but I still hope it was enough action for you guys. Get ready for some lovey-dovey flirting moments between David and Bree next chapter :D**

**By the way I published the sequel to my story "Doctor Bree". It's called "The Comeback to Doctor Bree". Feel free to check that out! **

**Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Hut

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here are the shout-outs!**

**Smiley101: I'm so sorry I forgot to give you a shout-out last chapter. I didn't see you until now. Please forgive me! Thanks. I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Unknowndiva: Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks. I don't blame him for not trusting David either. I like protective Adam too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: I'm glad he's helping the lab rats too! Thanks. I hope Chase will be ok too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jvwollert: Yeah I can't blame Adam for not trusting him. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Cheer4real: Thanks! Haha maybe you will see something like that later on :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: ur welcome. I hope he's going to be ok too. Hmm nice thoughts on David. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Teeloganroryfan: Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Don't worry, I wouldn't kill off Chase…or would I…. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Unknowntennisfan: Aww thanks. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chappy!**

The car drive to the hut was a pain for Adam. David was really starting to become a bother. He was so annoying. Leo had fallen asleep a while ago and Chase was still unconscious.

* * *

"So, are the rest of you guys ok?" David asked the siblings.

"Well" Bree replied, "Leo's fine. Adam hurt his shoulder a little while back. He got bit by a beckle."

"A beckle?"

"I'm fine" Adam sternly said, not wanting David to start getting worried, "It barely hurts anymore." That was a lie. It actually did hurt. A lot.

"Everyone else is fine" Bree informed, before she started coughing.

David rubbed Bree's back, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My throat's just a little scratchy."

"Are you sure? You're not looking so good."

"Well actually, I don't really feel so good just between you and me."

Adam frowned. Wait, she could admit to a complete stranger that she was sick, but couldn't admit to her own brother that she was sick?!

"Aww Breezy"

"_Breezy?" _Adam thought.

"Davy I'll be fine."

"If you're not feeling well, then maybe you should rest."

"Ok Davy."

Adam rolled his eyes again as he watched his sister fall fast asleep. Once she was fully asleep, David started to ask Adam questions.

"Is she really sick?" David asked.

"Of course she's really sick" Adam spat, "Look at her."

"I know she's sick, but is she really really sick?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She had a fever earlier this morning. I don't know if she still has it."

"Don't worry. My friends at the hut can examine her once we get there."

"Ok." Adam took a deep breath, "Hey how come you didn't offer us a car to drive in the first time we left the mansion?"

"Oh I'm sorry about that. I couldn't. There's usually a driver driving one of these cars and I didn't want to take any chances of you guys getting captured again. I hope my survival bags helped you guys out while you were camping out and stuff."

"They were a little helpful." Ok, maybe they were a lot helpful, but Adam didn't want to admit that to David. "David if you don't mind, I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Oh" the boy replied, "That's perfectly fine. I completely understand. You must be exhausted. Don't worry, you all can rest at the hut too."

"Whatever you say." Adam's eyes began to droop closed. As much as he hated to want to fall asleep and have David up alone, driving to them to what he hoped was the hut, he couldn't help it. Sleep sounded so good at this time. He soon was fast asleep before he knew it.

* * *

In no time, the car arrived at the hut. David parked the car outside of the hut and then began to wake up the bionic siblings.

"Hey guys" he said, "Wake up. We're here."

"Hmm" Adam sleepily replied as he opened his eyes, "Already?"

David chuckled, "Yup. Can you wake up Leo and Bree? I'll go inside the hut to get some help for Chase." He hopped out of the car and left.

"Bree, Leo" Adam said, "Wake up guys. We're here."

"Ugh already?" Leo questioned, rubbing his eyes, "it's only been about five minutes."

"Yeah" Bree agreed, opening her eyes, "It feels like I just finished talking to Davy."

Adam rolled his eyes. Again. Bree hopped out of the car and Leo did too. Adam stayed in the car, due to the fact that Chase's head was lying on top of his legs. Soon, two ladies and a man along with David ran from inside the hut and over to the car.

"Hello" the man said, "You guys must be the earthlings."

"We are" Bree asked, "And you must be David's friend."

"That I am little miss. Now, where's the injured boy that David was talking about?"

"He's in the car."

The man, along with the two ladies opened the car door and saw Chase lying in the back seat and Adam sitting back there.

"Aww the poor thing" one of the ladies said, "Rick, carry him into the house. Gently though."

"Ok Edith" Rick replied as he carefully scooped Chase up into his arms.

"Careful" Adam reminded him again.

"Don't worry sonny" the middle aged man told, "I'll be careful." He then started to take Chase inside the hut.

"Take him to one of the guest rooms" Edith said. She then turned to face the other siblings. "Come on inside the rest of you, before it gets cold."

The siblings followed the lady inside of the hut. The hut on the inside was really big, almost the size of a big house. The bionic teens had no idea why it was called a hut if it was really big.

* * *

"Hot chocolate?" the other lady from outside asked the children as she walked into the living room with a tray filled with mugs on it.

"Yes please" Leo replied as he grabbed a mug off the tray, "Thank you."

"Yes please" Bree also said, "Thank you."

"No thanks" David said.

Adam grabbed a mug off the tray as well. "Thanks miss" he said to the lady.

"Oh just call me Vicky" she told, "Nice to meet you all."

"You too." Adam then winced and clutched his shoulder.

"Is your shoulder ok hun?"

"No not really."

"He got bit by a beckle" Bree informed.

The lady gasped. "Oh my goodness. Are you ok?"

"I feel ok" Adam replied, "Except for the fact that my shoulder really hurts."

Vicky took Adam's hand and stood him up. "Come with me" she tells him, "I'll show you to your room for the night. There, I can patch up your shoulder alright?"

"Ok."

Vicky then looked at Leo. "Come with us Leo. You're sharing a room with Adam. You can rest while I treat him."

"Ok." Leo got up and walked out of the room with Vicky and Adam.

"You're sharing a room with Chase" David informed the bionic girl, "Don't worry. As soon as the Rice's (Edith and Rick) finish examining him, you'll be able to go in there."

"Ok" Bree replied. She snuggled herself closer to David on the couch as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

David found that this was a good chance to wrap his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Davy, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for us."

"No problem. It's been a pleasure helping you. I just hate that I will never get to see you again once you leave for earth. I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I'm going to miss you too" She side hugged him, "Maybe you can sneak on the spaceship with us and return with us to earth forever."

The teen boy chuckled, "I don't think so. My dad would get worried. A much as I hate what my dad does, I still love him. I mean, he is the only family I have."

Bree nods. "Yeah, I guess that's reasonable."

They face each other.

"Did I ever tell you that you have pretty eyes Bree?"

"Really?" Bree asked as she blushed, "Well did I ever tell you that your dimples are adorable?"

David blushes. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You know what else I like about you?" She moves her face closer to his.

"What?"

"Your kisses…"

With that, David and Bree kiss. While they are kissing, Adam walks back into the room. He had forgotten his bag. When he saw his sister and David kissing, he nearly exploded. He couldn't believe it! Bree kissing an alien! A non-trusting alien at that too! He cleared his throat. Bree and David quickly broke their kiss and scooted away from each other on the couch.

"Oh" Bree stuttered out, "Hey Adam. What are you doing back out here?"

"I forgot my bag." He walked over to the couch and scooped his bag up, "What are you doing kissing my sister alien boy?" he glared at David. "Stay away from my sister pal."

Bree didn't say anything. Adam started walking back to his room.

"I think I should go to my room now" Bree said standing up from the couch, "See you in the morning David."

"Yeah" he nervously replied, "Night. I'll be sleeping here on the couch if you need me."

The girl nodded and slowly walked into her room. Inside the small room there were two beds on each side. Chase was currently lying on the left bed. Edith and Rick were currently examining his leg. He had a wet cloth on top of his forehead and some new bandages that were patched around his injured leg. The adults in the room were whispering something Bree couldn't hear out to each other. They hadn't noticed the bionic enter the room.

"How is he?" Bree blurted out, alerting the adults that she had entered the room.

The two adults quickly turned to face her. They had worried expressions on their faces.

"Honey" Edith said as she took Bree's hands, "Maybe you should sit down." She led Bree to her bed.

Bree sat down. "Is he going to be ok?" the girl asked.

The adults just stood in front of her, sharing worried glances at each other.

"Is Chase going to be ok?! What's wrong with him?!"

Finally, Rick spoke up.

"Bree" he said quietly, "Maybe, you should take a shower and change into some different clothes."

"Why aren't you answering my questions? How's Chase?"

Edith sighed. "We'll explain it to you later" she told, "Here." She handed the bionic a nightgown to sleep in, "The bathroom's down the hall. I want you to take a shower and freshen up ok?"

"but-"

"I promise I'll tell you and your brothers everything after you're done alright?"

Bree sighed. She knew that the news couldn't be good if they were not telling her right away. "Alright." The girl bounced off the bed and glanced over at her brother. She then turned and went to take a shower.

* * *

That shower had felt pretty good to Bree. She hadn't taken a shower in so long, so long, she had almost forgotten how it felt to take one. Adam and Leo had taken a shower as well after Bree was done with hers. Now, all three siblings were in Bree and Chase's room, sitting on Bree's bed, constantly glancing over at Chase on the other bed. Vicky and Rick were standing before the bionics.

"So" Bree started, "Now will you answer my question. How's Chase?"

Rick sighed. "Well" he started, "He's not looking too good right about now."

"What do you mean by that?" Adam questioned.

"Well he's leg's really infected. He needs immediate medical attention."

"And" Bree responded.

"Well, Edith and I here think that he needs immediate surgery done on his wound."

There was silence around the room.

"S-surgery?" Leo chocked out.

"Yeah."

"Does he _need _surgery right away?" Adam asked with concern, "Or can it wait? Because-"

"No" Edith interrupted, "He needs it right away." She quieted her voice, "If he doesn't get it right away, there's a possible 30% chance he won't make it through the night."

Bree let a soft gasp escape from her throat. Was she hearing things right? Did she just say that if Chase doesn't get surgery, there's a 30% chance he won't make it to tomorrow? She wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulder.

"If he was to get surgery" Adam spoke, "Who would be doing it? I thought the only doctor close by was friends with Quentin?"

"I would be doing surgery on your brother" Edith told, "Along with Rick and Vicky."

"Uh" Leo started, "Do you know anything about performing surgery?"

"Of course. I mean, we're not doctors, but we were nurses before Quentin kicked us out of the doctor's office for me marrying Rick."

"Wait a minute" Bree said, "So you're not even doctors? How can we trust you on performing a dangerous operation on our brother?"

"You can trust us" Rick told, "I was about to become a doctor right before Quentin threw us out. I promise you, I know everything there is to know about surgical operations. I've done surgery on a few patients before."

"Did they turn out successful?"

"Yes indeed they did."

Edith put a gentle hand on Bree's shoulder. "You can trust my husband guys" she told the bionic children, "I promise you, your brother will be fine if you let us do the operation on him."

"I don't know" Adam mumbled. The eldest bionic didn't know what to do. He wanted his brother to get better, but at the same time, he didn't know if should take a risk and let three old nurses perform surgery on him. What if he died during the operation due to the lack of skills the adults had? "What hospital would you take Chase to if I let you perform surgery on him?"

The two adults looked at the boy in confusion.

"Hospital?" Rick asked, "Oh no. We would be performing the surgery right here in this room."

"You mean" Leo started, "You would be doing it in this little room?"

Rick nodded.

"Like they use to do in the olden days?" Bree replied.

"There's no hospitals around here. I don't know how you earthlings do it back at home, but around here, people perform operations in their homes."

"That's it" Adam said, "There's no way. I can't let you do surgery on him."

"But Adam" Bree said, "Chase needs it! You heard them; he has a 30% chance on not making it through the night."

"Well 30% better than 50%."

"So you're going to just bet your brother's life?"

Rick and Edith cleared their throats.

"If you'll excuse us" Edith said, "We'll be in the kitchen if you need us. We'll let you guys think about this whole situation privately. Just be sure to tell us what your final decision will be. I'm telling you guys right now though; you should let us do the operation."

With that, the married couple left the room, closing the door behind them. Adam got up off of Bree's bed and sat down next to Chase on his bed. Chase was still out of it, breathing in and out heavily; beads of sweat dripping off his forehead.

"So" Leo said, "What are we going to do?"

"I say we let them operate on him" Bree softly replied, plopping down next to Adam, "There's a 30% chance of him not making it if he doesn't get it."

"But there's a chance that he won't make it through the operation either" Adam spat. He then sighed, "I would never forgive myself if he died during the operation and I allowed it to happen."

Bree put her hand in her older brother's. "I know Adam, but we have no choice. We have to take this chance. I'm sure he'll be fine. Rick, Edith and Vicky look like they know what they're doing."

"Do they?"

"To me they do. Come on. Just tell them that they can do the operation on Chase." Her face became red and a tear slipped down her cheek, "I can't stand to see him like this anymore…"

The oldest bionic took a deep breath. He knew deep down that his sister was right, but he just didn't want anything bad to happen to Chase. He would never be able to forgive himself if something did happen during the surgery, but he would feel even worse if he didn't allow Chase to have surgery and he ended up dying from not having it.

"Why is this so hard?" he whispered to himself. He glanced back over at his unconscious brother and then made a decision. "Alright fine. I'll tell Rick that they can perform surgery on Chase's leg."

Bree smiled sadly as she and Leo hugged their older brother.

"Come on" Leo said, "Let's go tell them."

The siblings got up and quietly left the room and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen, they found, David, Vicky, Rick and Edith sitting around the table, drinking coffee. They all became silent as the bionic teens entered the room.

"Have you come to a decision?" Rick asked.

"Yes" Adam replied in a serious tone. He then walked up closer to the man, "I give you permission to perform surgery on my brother."

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I thought it would be nice to end it here. So, what'd you think? Questions for you:**

**Do you think Adam, Bree and Leo made the right decision on having Chase undergo surgery?**

**Do you think Edith, Rick and Vicky are really 'qualified' to be doing surgery?**

**How do you think the operation will go?**

**Did you enjoy the David and Bree flirting moments?**

**Make sure to leave a review for me and catch you next chappy!**


	24. Chapter 24: Betrayed

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So so sorry this update took so long. Hopefully next update won't take so long. Shout-outs:**

**Unknowndiva: Thanks! And here's your update :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks! Haha I liked that part too. I hope Chase will be ok too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Haha Ikr? Shame on Bree. Thanks for reviewing! **

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: I hope he's ok too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jvwollert: Me too. Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Teeloganroryflan: Hmm in a way I do too….Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks! I agree with you. Hmm nice guess. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks! Haha yeah. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: I wouldn't kill of Chase (or would I?). Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Quiet Ryter: You're welcome. Ha I liked David and Bree's moment too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cheer4real: Thanks! I love protective Adam too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheReal24: It's ok! We all get busy sometimes :3 I hope Chase will make it too. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Smiley101: I like protective Adam too. Don't worry, I promise goofy Adam will return later on in this story :3 Thanks for reviewing! **

**Girlface187: Thanks! Aww thanks and don't worry, you will probably write a better story than this one :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tennisgirlfan: I'm glad you like this story! It is adorable isn't it? :D Thanks for reviewing! **

**Now I'm going to tell you right now, this isn't one of my best chapters. It's kind of a fill in chappy, so don't expect anything really great :( But anyways, I hope you still enjoy this chapter!**

"Wise decision son" Rick replies patting Adam on the shoulders as he chuckles, "Don't worry. He'll be just fine." He smiles sinisterly.

Adam tries to let out a smile, but he can't. He feels inside as if he's made the wrong decision. What if these people ended up killing Chase, because they were unqualified? Plus, why was this guy smiling so creepily?

"Edith" Rick says, "Can you grab the equipment from the cabinet?"

"Wait" Leo says, "You keep your equipment in a cabinet?"

"Yeah of course" Edith answers, "We have nowhere else to keep it."

"Do you ever clean your equipment?"

She shakes her head no.

Adam then decided to change his mind about the operation. "You know what?" he says to the married couple, "I'm going to change my mind about the whole operation. You're not doing it on my brother."

"What?" Bree squeaks, "Adam."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked.

"I'm sure" Adam answered, "I'll take the chance on Chase making it till tomorrow. My father can cure Chase when we get home."

Bree frowned. Was her brother serious? These people could help their brother and he was passing the chance on Chase surviving?

"Rick, Vicky and Edith" the teen girl starts, "Go ahead and operate on our brother. Don't mind Adam."

"What?" Adam replied, "Bree-"

"I'm going to have a talk with my brother…alone."

"Sure thing" Rick said, "We'll begin operating on Chase." With that, he, his wife and Vicky walk into Chase's room and close the door.

Bree grabs Adam's arm and pulls him into the empty hallway.

"What were you thinking?" she spat.

"What are you thinking?" Adam asked, "I can't let them operate on him. They don't seem trusting. I don't trust them. The way Rick smiled at me a minute ago seemed really suspicious…"

"We can trust them. David says they're friends of his."

"We can't trust David. He's Quentin's son remember lover girl?"

"Hey don't call me lover girl!"

"Why not? Every time you look at David you make goo goo eyes like this" Adam makes his eyes look like what he thinks Bree's eyes look like whenever she sees David.

Bree frowned, "That's not how my eyes look!"

"Hey!" The two teens turn to see that Leo now was in the hallway, "Will you guys quit arguing? David and I can hear you both from the kitchen!"

Adam and Bree stop yelling and walk out of the hallway. Adam starts to walk towards Chase's room door.

"I'm stopping the surgery" he says as begins to turn the knob to the door. He tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. The door was locked. Why was the door locked? Adam began to knock on the door.

"Hey open up! I'm calling off the operation!"

* * *

As soon as Rick, Edith and Vicky closed the room door, they immediately went over to Chase's bed and sat down.

"Lock the door" Edith told her husband, "In case those kids try and stop us."

Rick nodded and ran over to the door and locked it with a key from his pocket.

"Are we supposed to contact Quentin now?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah he said to once they kids arrived here and we got some alone time" Rick replied as he pulled out a walkie talkie from his pocket and activated it, "Mr. Quentin do you read me? Mr. Quentin come in."

"What is it?" Quentin barked back from the talkie, "Did those brats and my son show up to your house yet?"

"Yup. Everything's going to plan. We're about to 'help' Chase get better again."

"Excellent."

"Boss, what are we supposed to do to him exactly?"

"Kill him. Do anything you want, just kill him and after that, kill the others. Then bring David back to me."

"When you say 'the others', does that include your son?"

"You fool! I would never hurt my son! No it doesn't include him!"

"But you said if we can we're supposed to kill the girl first" Vicky started.

"I know what I said! There's been a change of plans until further notice. Just kill them! The order doesn't matter!"

"Whatever you say."

"What are we supposed to do with four dead bodies?" Rick asked.

"Here's what you're going to do…" Quentin started.

While the leader was talking to the three adults on the walkie talkie, Chase began to come to.

The injured teen opened his eyes to see a blur of three adults sitting on the bed he was on. Even though his vision was swimmy he could hear everything that the three strangers were saying. He also heard Quentin's voice coming from the walkie talkie. Chase tried to move, but couldn't due to the extreme pain coming from his leg and from feeling as if he was about to melt. Instead of trying to move again, he began to speak.

"What's going on?" he croaked out.

The three adults glanced down at the now semi-conscious teen.

"We'll let you go now Mr. Quentin" Edith squeaked into the talkie, "Chase is awake now. We'll call you back when our job is done." With that she hung up the talkie.

"Where's my family?" Chase croaked out.

"Vicky go get the poisonous needle from the shelf" Rick spat.

Vicky nodded and hopped off the bed to go get the needle.

"P-poisonous n-needle?" Chase squeaked, "W-what's going on?"

"Sorry kid" Rick said as he pats Chase on the shoulder, "We're just following our leader's orders. We have to kill you in order to save our own skin."

There was suddenly a loud knocking on the door.

"Hey!" Adam says from the other side of the door, "Open up! I'm calling off the operation!"

"Adam?" Chase said as he glanced over at the door.

"Hurry up" Edith snapped at Vicky.

"I've got it" Vicky said as she ran back over to the bed.

"Open up!" Adam screamed again.

"No!" Rick replied, "We're not opening up! It's too late for that now!" He then turned to face Vicky, "Give me that needle." Vicky handed Rick the needle.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Edith asked her husband.

"I'll shoot them with my gun" Rick answered, "I only have three bullets left in it, so I hope my aiming's precise."

"Hey Rick open up!" David shouts from the other side of the door, "What are you doing in there?"

"Following your father's orders."

"What?!"

"You'll see in a minute."

Chase tried to climb off the bed, but didn't get far due to being surrounded by three adults. Rick grabbed the teen's uninjured leg and pulled him back onto the center of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rick huffed, "You're not escaping us. Now hold still." With that, Rick carefully aimed the needle towards Chase's heart, "I'm sorry your life has to end this way, but if I don't end your life, Quentin will end mine."

Chase closed his eyes and waited for the needle to poke into his skin. Before he could poke the needle into Chase, the door busted open and in came running the three bionic teens and David.

"Get away from him!" Adam shouted as he pushed Rick off the bed.

Rick fell to the ground in pain, dropping the needle in the process. Edith and Vicky quickly hopped off the bed.

"Chase!" Bree shouted as she ran towards her injured brother, "Chase are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Chase squeaked out, "They're trying to kill us."

"What?" she turned to face David, "David I thought you said that we could trust them?!"

"I thought we could!" David replied, "My father must've threatened their lives or something." He ran over to Rick and grabbed the gun out of his pocket before Rick had a chance to grab it. Rick stood up from the floor, looking ashamed of himself.

"Rick, Edith, Vicky!" David exclaimed, "What were you thinking?! Killing my friends? I thought I could trust you!"

"I'm sorry David" Rick replied as he looked down at his shoes, "I don't know what came over me. Your father threatened our lives. He said if the earthlings dropped by here, then our job was to kill them. He said if we didn't, he would kill us."

The two women standing behind him nodded their heads.

"We're sorry. We would never want to kill your friends willingly."

"You should be sorry" Leo muttered under his breath.

"Look" Bree spat, "Just take us to the spaceship. Now. I don't want to think about this anymore."

"As you wish." Rick replied, "But do you want us to perform surgery on your brother still-"

"No!" Adam shouted, "Just get us to the ship."

Rick nodded. "Alright. Follow me and I'll take you to the underground train. But hurry; if Quentin finds out about what I'm doing, we're all goners." He, Edith and Vicky walked out of the room.

Adam walked over to Chase. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Other than my leg, I'm ok" he squeaked.

"I'm sorry Chase. I'm sorry that I allowed them to try and perform surgery on your leg. That was a big mistake."

"Wait, they were going to perform surgery on me?"

"Well they were supposed to" Leo said walking over to the bed, "But not anymore. Mr. Davenport will treat your leg when we get back home, which will be very soon."

Adam scooped his brother up into his arms. "Come on guys" he said, "Let's go to the underground train. I want to get off this planet so bad. I like nothing about it here."

The siblings start to walk out of the room.

"Bree" David called out.

Bree turned around to face him.

"I'm really sorry about Rick, Edith and Vicky. I thought I could trust them. I really did. I would never set you guys up for danger."

"I know you wouldn't" the girl replied, "I know none of this was your fault." She then hugged him, "Now come on. Let's go get on the train."

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Why not?"

"I don't think your brother would approve of me going with you."

"Who cares what he thinks. You're coming with us." She grabs his hand and together they leave the room.

* * *

Rick leads the teenagers down to his basement, which so happens to be an underground railroad station. The station looked exactly like a subway station, except for the fact that there was barely any light and that there was no one down there but the bionics, Rick and David. Sitting on the dusty railroad tracks was an old train.

"Wow" Leo said, "Who knew that something like this could be underneath a house?"

Rick walked over to the operation table and typed something to make the train doors open.

"Alright" Rick started, "As soon as you hop in, I'll program the train to take you up the mountain north from here and right to the spaceship."

"How can we be sure that we can trust you?" Adam asked, "What if you send the train to our deaths?"

"I'll go with you" David said to the bionic, "No one would dare kill me."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"Now go on" Rick said, "And I hope you all have a nice trip back to earth. Once again I'm terribly sorry for what I almost did."

With that the teens hop onto the train. Adam lays Chase down on one of the seats. Chase instantly falls back to sleep. They then all start to sit down in a seat.

"Hey Bree" David says once he sits down in a seat, "Come sit across from me."

"Ok Davy" she replies. Before she can get to the seat, Adam sits in it.

Leo chuckles. Bree glares at her older brother and then takes a seat in front of David.

Rick starts the train and soon the teens are off on their way to the spaceship.

"Alright" David says, "We should end up at the ship in a couple of hours."

Everyone nods and relaxes as they await for the train to stop on top of the mountain.

* * *

Once Quentin found out that the bionics were still alive and on their way to the spaceship, he was furious, so furious, that he decided that it was time for him to take the matter into his own hands.

After he packed a couple of weapons into his suitcase, he furiously stormed out of his house and made his way towards his private helicopter. Once he got inside the helicopter, he started to yell at the pilot.

"Get me to the top of the mountain as fast as you can" he barked, "And it better be fast!"

"Yes sir" the pilot replied as he started up the vehicle.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself" Quentin said to himself. He then pulled out his talkie and contacted one of his guards. "Steve! You and your men meet me at my spaceship up on the mountain and be prepared to take down those rebellious earthlings!"

"Yes sir" Steve replied, "We'll be ready."

Quentin then hung up and looked out the window of the helicopter as he waited to land on top of the mountain.

**Ha, I bet you didn't see Rick, Edith and Vicky trying to kill Chase and the others coming did ya? Don't worry guys, if you didn't like this chapter, I promise you'll like the next one. Get ready to read about action, get ready to be on the edge of your seats and get ready to cry. Questions for ya: **

**What do you think's going to happen next?**

**Do you think the bionics should still trust David?**

**Will Quentin make it to the mountains before the bionics will? **

**Do you feel bad for Rick, Edith and Vicky or do you hate their guts? **

**Be sure to leave a review and catch you next chapter!  
**


	25. Chapter 25: The Return of the Enemy

**Hey everyone! Yay I updated and it hasn't been a month! Thanks for all for the reviews! Here are the shout outs!**

**Dirtkid123: Same. Hopefully they won't be caught by Quentin. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stardust16: Ikr? No one likes Quentin! And same. I hope Bree and David get together at the end too :D Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Teeloganroryflan: Thanks and same. Hopefully Quentin won't make it there before the lab rats do. I'm worried about Chase too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah. I hope everything turns out ok too! Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Jvwollert: Here's your update :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and Ikr? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks! Nice guess. Here's your update :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Quiet Ryter: Thanks and nice guess. I hope Chase will be ok. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Peggy Rogers: Here's your update :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now, here's chapter 5!**

A couple of hours pass and the teens were still waiting to get to the top of the mountain. Bree, who claimed she had felt a little light headed when the train started had fallen fast asleep a little after they had got on the train. Leo, who was bored to death, began to eat his third ice cream sundae that he got from the food section of the train. Adam continued to stay awake and alert to make sure that David didn't try anything to harm him or his siblings. He felt really sore about he and his siblings forgetting their weapon bags back at the hut. David continued to stare out the train window at the underground tunnel they had been in for what felt like hours and of course Chase was still fast asleep on the train seat.

"We're almost to the top" David said to the bionic siblings as he got up and fixed himself a hot dog from the food compartment on the train, "Probably about another 30 minutes until the train stops."

"Ugh thirty minutes?" Leo whined, "Great."

"How can you tell?" Adam spat, "We're in a tunnel."

"Oh I've been on this train thousands of times, I know by now how long it takes to get to the top of the mountain."

Adam rolled his eyes. _He didn't have to get_ _all cocky with his answer, _the boy thought in his head. He then stood up and walked over the food compartment, grabbed a bucket of ice cream and a carton of fries and then sat back down in his seat. He then started to dip the French fries in the ice cream and eat it. David looked at Adam in disgust.

"Is that how humans eat ice cream back on earth?" he asked as he continued to stare at Adam's mouth.

"Nope" the bionic replied, "It's just how I like to eat it."

"Adam likes eating weird combinations of food" Leo explained to David, "Just let him be."

David shrugged and went back to eating his hot dog.

"Is that how people here eat their hot dogs?" Adam asked David as he looked down at his food, "With pounds of ketchup drabbled over it?"

David nods. "Yup if this is what you call a hot dog on earth. We call this rectangle meat here. Pounds of ketchup on my meat is just the way I like it."

Adam gags as he watches David pour even more ketchup over his hot dog. Ok, there's nothing wrong with putting a little extra ketchup on a hotdog, but putting pounds of ketchup on one dog? That was just gross.

"You're going to end up spilling that ketchup on your shirt" Leo told the leader's son as he glanced over at him.

David shook his head. "I never spill anything."

_I never spill anything, _Adam silently mocked.

At that time, Bree started to wake up.

"Hey everyone" she said once she was fully up.

"Hey" everyone answered.

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost" David said with a smile.

"Good. I can't wait to get home." She then pulled her backpack off of her shoulders, "I think I should get dressed back into my mission suit now. I'm still in a nightgown." She looked around the train, "Uh are there any bathrooms on this thing."

"It's just straight down the hall" David said as he stood up, "Here I'll show you the way." He walked over to Bree's seat and helped her up to her feet.

"Aww" she cooed, "What a gentleman. Helping a lady find her way to a bathroom."

Adam groaned. He couldn't wait to get off of this train.

"Adam" Bree said before she and David turned down the hall, "Can you check on Chase to make sure he's ok?"

"Yeah sure" the oldest sibling mumbled as he watched his sister and her alien friend leave the room. He got up and walked over to Chase, who was still asleep. "Well I guess he's ok. He's still breathing." He walks back over to his seat and looks out of the window of the train.

* * *

The train soon comes to a stop and the doors open to show to the outdoors.

"I told you guys we would be here in no time" David tells.

"Thirty minutes is not 'no time'" Adam mumbled under his breath.

"Come on guys" David walks over to Bree and takes her hand, "And lady. I'll show you to my father's spaceship."

Bree smiles as she is escorted off of the train.

Leo and Adam help carry Chase off of the train.

"We're here already?" Chase asks once he wakes up.

"I guess so" Adam replied.

Once the teens where off the train, they looked around the top of the mountain. The teens saw trees, grass and rocks.

"Uh" Leo started, "Where's the spaceship?"

"Just this way" David says as he and Bree start to walk further towards the top of the mountain, "We'll reach the spaceship in about ten minutes if we hurry."

"Come on guys" Bree shouts back to her brothers, still holding hands with David, "Hurry up."

"We're hurrying" Leo replied.

"It's hard to hurry when you have to carry your brother you know" Adam complains.

"Hey" Chase replies, "I could always try walking."

"Nah. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. You're already normally weak, but with your condition now-"

"Really Adam?"

The older bionic smirks as he trails behind Leo, Bree and David.

* * *

Soon, the teens reach a part on the mountain, where there were barely any trees close by. It was just a field of grass that stretched out. A couple hundred feet to the left of the field was the edge of the mountain. Leo gulped once he saw how close the edge of the mountain was to him.

"Man" he replied, "I would hate to fall off the mountain."

"Come on guys" David said, "The ship is just behind those trees down there."

As the teens walk towards the trees, they suddenly stop and pause due to what they see running out from behind the trees.

About twenty of Quentin's guards come running out from behind the trees. After they get from behind the trees, they slowly march until they are a few yards away from the teens. The guards then surround them. Mark and Steve, Quentin's highest positioned guards, take a step closer than the other guards do to the kids. They smirk.

"Quentin's guards?" Leo asked.

"What are they doing here?" Adam asked only to then glare at David afterwards.

"Oh no" David said, "They must've tracked us down somehow. They must've tracked me down after I left home." He turns to face Bree, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Davy" Bree replies, "We'll get through this together."

David smiles as does Bree.

Adam rolled his eyes. Did Bree really think that he was telling the truth? In Adam's eyes, David had set them up. He had known that the guards were coming.

"Seriously Bree?" he asked his sister.

She glared at him.

"What do we do?" Chase asked, "We're surrounded."

"Why are you asking us?" Leo replied, "You're the mission leader."

"Can't you talk to them David?" Bree asked, "They'll listen to you without trying to kill you."

"I can try" David answered, "But I don't know if I can get them out of trying to capture you guys. If they're under my father's orders…"

"Just talk to them already!" an impatient Adam spat.

David took a step towards Mark and Steve. Before the boy could get one word out, a huge gust of wind fell upon him and the others. Everyone looked up to see a helicopter starting to land to the right of the field.

"What the heck?" Bree said, "A helicopter?"

"Oh no" David muttered, "My father."

The helicopter soon landed and hopping out of the helicopter was of course, Quentin.

"Quentin?" the bionic siblings squeaked out.

Quentin began to laugh as he made his way towards Mark and Steve, "Well done soldiers. For once, you've actually done something right." He then turned to face his son, "And splendid job my son. You've brought the delinquents to us."

Bree gasped as she backed away from David.

"What?" She whispered, "David, this was all just one big trap that you were in charge of?" Tears started to fall from her cheeks. How could this be? The cute, innocent, boy that she had fallen in love with was a traitor? "How could you? I thought you loved me. This was all just a act."

David's eyes widened. "No" he quickly replied, "I would never-"

"I knew it!" Adam shouted as he pointed at the leader's son, "I knew we couldn't trust him!"

Leo ran up to Bree and started to move her away from David, "Come on Bree. Get away from him. He's nothing but trouble."

Bree glares at David in disgust, as does her siblings.

David glanced at the bionics with sadness. He then tried to run up to Bree, only to get pushed back by Adam.

"Stay away from her" the bionic huffed.

David looked past Adam and into Bree's eyes. What he saw made his heart break. She had tears falling down from her cheeks, but at the same time, she was giving him a death stare. It was the worst sight he had ever seen, after watching his mother die on her death bed. It was something he never wanted to see and think about.

Not wanting to look at his love so upset anymore, he turned and walked towards his father. He then faced his father, his face changing from sad to angry. He points his finger into the man's chest "You know I didn't lead them into this trap on purpose father!" he cried, "You know it! I would never set them up! Stop betraying me as a bad guy! I don't want to be the bad guy!"

"Oh son" Quentin smirked as he patted his son on the shoulder, "Who ever said you were a bad guy? We aren't the bad guys, they are. We aren't the ones who have done anything wrong. They-"

"Shut up!"

Quentin paused. "What?"

"Did I stutter? I said shut up!"

Quentin's mouth dropped. He had never heard his sound so angry and disrespectful towards him ever. This was the first time.

Several of the guards started to 'Ooh' and snicker quietly.

Quentin instantly put that to a stop, "SHUT UP YOU IMBECILES!"

The guards quickly obeyed. The leader then turned to face his son again.

"David" he said as calmly as he said, "Do you hear yourself tal-"

"Do you hear _yourself_?" David cracked out. He then took a deep breath, "Dad, I'm so sick of you. You and everything that you've been doing! You've made this planet a burden to live on!"

"No I haven't-"

"YES YOU HAVE! And you know it! Let's face it. You've killed and hurt hundreds of people because of your jealously. You've hurt the innocent villagers here, you've hurt the guards-"

"How have I hurt those fools?"

"You just have. By calling them out of their names all of the time. They don't deserve to be treated like this." David then continues to go on with his list, "And they're not all you've hurt either. You've hurt the staff workers at the mansion, the prisoners" he turns towards Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, "You've hurt them."

Quentin rolls his eyes.

"Look at them father! They're tired, they're hungry and they're hurt for heaven's sakes! Just look at Chase, he can't even walk because of you!"

"Well he deserves it."

"No!" David sighed, "And because you've hurt them, you've hurt me." A tear fell from out of his eye as he looked at the ground.

Quentin was left shocked. "David." He could barely talk, "I would never hurt you."

"Well you have" the boy spit, "And worse than that, you've hurt mom as well."

Quentin gasped.

"She never would want this. And you know it." He then said something that would break his father's heart, "I wish she would've never married you and I wish I wasn't your son." His voice cracked again, "I _hate _you."

There was silence on the field. No one said a word, not one. There was just silence.

At this point, Quentin's rope had snapped. His hear t had broken and he felt like collapsing to the ground right then and there. He couldn't believe any of what his son had just said to him. He couldn't believe any of it was true even though something in his heart was telling him it was. Instead of emotional sadness boiling inside of him, emotional anger was. His son was angry at him, and it was all Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase's fault to the leader. If they would've never come here, his son wouldn't have said or felt any of what he had said.

Making the scariest look possible on his face, the leader took one step forward. He then pointed his finger towards the siblings. It was time to put an end to them. They had hurt him and worst of all they had hurt and brainwashed his son.

"Guards" the leader spoke firmly, "Kill them now. I don't care how you do it, just kill them. Kill them all. I don't care who you kill first, just kill them. And make it painful."

"Yes sir" the guards replied as they started walking towards the surrounded siblings.

David's face turned red. "Dad how-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Quentin pushed his son into Mark's arms. "Hold him down Mark" the leader barked. The leader then looked at his son, who was struggling to get out of the grasp of Mark, "David, this is all for a good cause."

Before David could say anything to him, the leader walked off with the other guards.

"NO!" David shouted, "Don't kill them!"

Adam set Chase down on the ground and got into fighting position.

"Adam we can't fight them" Bree said to her brother, "There's too many of them."

"We have to try" he replies, "Now get into your fighting position."

Bree nodded and got into position as did Leo and Chase (Well he did sort of).

"CHARGE!" Quentin yelled.

With that, the fighting began.

Adam took on three guards at once. He ducked and dodged faster than ever, trying to not get hit by the guards. He tried to punch one in the face, but missed his face due to being confused as to who he was trying to aim for. One of the three guards kicked Adam in the gut, causing the bionic to fall to the ground in pain. Another guard bounced on top of him and started to give hard blows to his face. Adam tried to block his face, but several punches ended up hitting him. Adam then heard the cries of Chase. He turned to see several guards kicking his brother's injured leg. Out of anger, Adam pushed the guard off of him and he ran towards his brother and pushed the guards away.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked his brother.

"I don't know" Chase softly let out as he cringed in pain, "Adam look out. More guards are coming!"

Adam turned and began to fight off some other guards that started to attack him.

Leo and Bree worked together to defeat three enemies by sending several hard kicks to their backs and rib cages. But right after they defeated those guards, more came after them. Leo tried to punch one guard that was facing him, but never did due to a guard behind him hitting him in the back of the head with a stick. Leo collapsed to the ground, trying not to pass out.

"Leo!" Bree cried. Due to begin distracted by her brother, the guard she was fighting, sent a punch to her face and pushed her to the ground beside her brother.

Quentin laughed as he looked upon the bionics, all stunned, hurt and collapsed on the ground in front of him, "Alright guards. That's quite enough. I don't think they have enough energy to fight anymore."

The guards nod and walk away from the teenagers. Quentin then made his way up to Adam.

"Looks like your lives end here" he laughs as he watches an in pain Adam stare up at him, "You've failed. What a shame. You were so close to getting home too." He then sent a hard kick to Adam's stomach, making the bionic yelp in pain even more. "That's for landing on my planet without permission." He walked over to Chase and sent a hard kick to Chase's injured leg, causing Chase to go unconscious once again.

"No" Adam coughed out, "Chase." He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was hurt too badly.

"And that's for stealing from my orchards" Quentin spoke. He then made his way over to Leo.

"And this" he kicked Leo in the hard, "That's for not dying when going up against the beckle."

"Leo" Bree coughed as she watched her brother yelp in pain.

"And you-"

Quentin roughly grabbed Bree by the arm and yanked her up to her feet, "You are the worst out of all of them. You made my son think that I'm a bad person…" He pushed her to the ground again.

"You are a bad person" Bree replied, trying to stand up, "And you always will be."

"Thanks to you making my son fall in love with you, you've ruined our relationship. He cares more about you than me!"

"Wait, didn't you want me to fall in love with him in the beginning!"

"That's not the point! The point is that my son doesn't love me anymore. He loves you instead."

"And I'm proud of it!" David shouts from the other side of the field, "I love her dad! And you can't make me stop loving her! I will always love her! Bree's the nicest, sweetest, person I have ever met. The exact opposite of you!"

Bree blushed as she finally regained her balance to stand up. David was so sweet. He did love her. And he was telling the truth when he said that he didn't set them up. He could tell by the way he had just explained his feelings.

Quentin felt like exploding. All the love he had showed for his son and now his son loved some earth girl more than him? He couldn't take it.

"That's it!" Quentin replied, "I've had enough!" He grabbed the bionic teen girl as pushed her a couple of feet away from him.

Luckily Bree didn't fall. Before she had time to react, she hears a click and looks to see Quentin aiming a gun at her. Her whole body froze.

"No" Adam and Leo, 'scream' as they try to get up, but they can't. They're in too much pain.

"DAD NO!" David cried as he still struggled to get out of Mark's clutches.

"If you can't love your own father" Quentin started, "Then I certainly won't allow you to love others. Say goodbye to the girl David and don't be upset. I'll find you a decent girl once we make up."

Quentin then began to pull the trigger.

"No!" David shouted I won't let you kill her!" He then jabbed Mark hard in the rib cage, causing Mark to let go off him out of pain. David quickly started to run over to where Bree was standing.

Bree glanced over at David. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Quentin pulled the trigger. Before the bullet could reach Bree, David leaped in front of her, sacrificing himself as a human shield. From the leap, David landed head first onto a small rock on the ground, a few feet away from his love, motionless.

A loud gasp escaped from the army of guards. Adam and Leo were left with their mouths open and Bree was still standing, staring down at David with a horrific look on her face. Quentin lowered his gun and stood in place, shocked. What had he done? He had shot his son.

Quentin finally snapped out of his thoughts and went sprinting towards his child, "DAVID!" Once he got there, he collapsed onto the ground beside David and turned him over into his arms. The leader gasped once he saw that his son's eyes were closed and that red liquid seeping through his son's shirt near the heart of the body. Quentin's voice softened, "David?"

No answer.

"David?"

No answer again. At that point, Quentin started to sob, "No!" he cried, "W-What have I done? What have I done?" He continued to sob as he clutched his son closer to his body.

Bree stood above the father and son, crying. David had saved her and now because he had saved her, he was dead.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I told you it was going to make you cry. Questions for ya:**

**Do you really think David is dead? Or not? **

**Do you think Quentin went too far as to pull out a gun and shoot?**

**Will Chase be ok?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Hopefully the next chappy will be up by next week :) Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: Destination

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy and other things have come up too. I'm really sorry. I'm going to give you a heads up that this chapter is going to suck. Sorry.**

**Here it is! **

Quentin continued to sob on his still figured son as he clutched him tightly. The guards just stood there. Some of them began to look away from Quentin and paste their eyes to the floor.

Adam finally got enough energy to stand up in place. Bree went running over to him and hugged him tightly.

"He's dead" she sobbed into her brother's chest.

"It's ok Bree" Adam said as he hugged her back. He started to feel bad about the way he had acted to David earlier. He wasn't evil. He really was trying to help them get back home. David was working against his father and the bionic had thought the opposite.

"I never got to say goodbye" Bree choked out.

Leo sat up on the ground, looking sadly over at the leader and David.

Quentin continued to talk to his son, "I'm so sorry" he whispered, "I didn't mean any of this. David I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He then turned to look at the bionics behind. "Guards, let the earth kids use my ship to leave."

"But sir" Steve started.

"I said, let them use my ship. I never want to see them again. And after that, you and the others retreat to the mansion. I want time alone with my son."

"But sir," He started to walk over to Quentin. "Sir you-"

Quentin's voiced raised even higher, "FOOL! DO AS I SAY!"

Bree suddenly felt a rise of anger boil inside of her. Was he seriously going to continue insulting people after he had just killed his son?

"You're nothing but a big bully!" Bree shouted out to the leader, "How dare you continue to insult people after you just killed your son?! You know what? You deserved this! Now you know how it feels to-"

"Bree" Adam whispered to her. Bree stopped talking. She just continued to glare at the leader.

Quentin glanced at the teenage girl, but instead of anger filled in his eyes, there was sadness and regret.

"You're right" he muttered.

Everyone's eyes widened at his response.

"What?" Bree questioned.

The leader cleared his throat, "I said you're right." He sighed, "I do deserve this. I've been nothing but a idiot. I've taken out my anger on everyone on this planet and caused nothing but sorrow to spill upon the villagers. I've been so jealous of everyone else having their loved ones still with them that I guess I just lost it. But what I didn't realize was that when my wife died, I still had a loved one close by, my son. And now he's gone. He was the last bit of family I had left." He took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry everyone for what I have done. I hope someday you'll all have the heart to forgive me. I wouldn't expect you too."

Bree's eyes softened as did Adam, Leo and everyone else's.

Suddenly a hoarse voice replied to Quentin.

"I forgive you."

Quentin gasped and looked down to see that David was starting to open his eyes. The leader was shocked. "D-David?" he choked out.

The teenage boy let out a small smile on my face. "Yes."

Everyone now at this point looked down to see that David was still alive. They were also wondering how David was still alive. He had been shot in the heart.

"David how-" Quentin started before stopping himself. He turned to face Steve, "Go get a doctor from the village please. Use my helicopter to get there."

"Yes sir" Steve replied as he began to run to the vehicle.

"Dad I'm fine" David croaked out.

"No you're not fine. We're going to get you a doctor before the wound becomes worse."

The son made a confused face, "Wound?"

"Yes. I shot you in the heart see." He pointed to his son's chest, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I just-"

David began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Dad I'm fine. You didn't shoot me."

The man gasped, "What? David what are you talking about? I shot you. There's blood, there's-"

David looked down at his shirt. "Dad, the red on my shirt is just ketchup. I had a couple of ketchup packages in my shirt pocket…"

"Huh?" Quentin felt down in his son's pocket and sure enough, he found busted open packages of ketchup.

"See? I'm fine. You have horrible aim father."

"Well, why were you unresponsive a few minutes ago?"

"I think I hit my head on a rock when I fell." The boy then began to sit up on his own, "See I'm fine."

A tear fell out of the leader's eye.

"Dad?"

Quentin hugged his son, "I'm so happy you're alright. I'm really sorry. I am. I don't know what has happened to me, but I promise I'll change. I'll change for you and Rita. I promise. I won't ever mistreat anyone again."

"I'm glad to hear that" David replied.

The guards and the bionic teens all smiled upon the gaze of the father and son bonding moment.

They broke their hug.

"If there's anything I can do to make this all up to you.." Quentin started.

"There is something." David stood up and walked closer to Adam, Bree and Leo, "Can my friends use the spaceship to get home? They really need to go back to earth."

Quentin nodded as he walked over to the teens, "Of course."

Bree hugged David. "I'm so glad you're ok" she told him.

"I'm glad you're ok too."

"Does your head hurt?"

"Nope. Not really. I'll be fine."

Quentin then spoke, "Earthlings. I'm terribly sorry for all I've done. I don't know what got a hold of me. Do you forgive me?"

The siblings all glanced at each other. Finally Adam spoke up.

"I guess we can forgive you" Adam replied as he shook Quentin's hand.

"Thank you." He started to walk away towards his ship, "Now if you'll just follow me I'll get you guys onto my ship and on your way home."

The siblings nodded.

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed, "We forgot about Chase!"

Adam and Bree gasped.

"Oh no!" Bree cried as she ran over towards her unconscious brother on the ground.

Adam, Leo and David followed her.

"Is he going to be ok?" Bree asked her older brother.

"I don't know" he replied as he examined his brother, "He's not responding to anything."

"Dad!"

Quentin comes running over to the teens.

"It's Chase. He needs help."

"Oh no" the leader sat beside the still figured bionic, "This is my fault." He faced Adam, "We can take him to the doctor back in the village."

Adam shook his head, "That won't be necessary. Our father back on earth can help him. Thank you though."

"Alright if you say so, but let me at least help you get him to the spaceship."

Adam nodded.

"Soldiers!" the leader screamed, "Come over here and help me with him."

Several guards came over and helped put Chase on a stretcher. After putting him on a stretcher, they started to carry him over towards the spaceship. The teens followed close behind.

Once they got to the spaceship, the bionics slowly got into the spaceship and sat down in a seat. The guards carefully put Chase down on a seat inside. Adam helped the guard strap Chase down with seatbelts so he wouldn't fall out of his seat.

"Thanks" Adam told the guards once they were done.

They nodded and walked off the ship.

"Ooh" Bree squealed, "I can't believe we're finally going home!"

"I know!" Leo replied, "I miss my bed back at home."

"I just hope Mr. Davenport can save Chase" Adam mumbled.

Quentin and David walked into the ship.

"Everything ok in here?" the leader asked.

"Yeah" Leo muttered, "We're fine."

"Except for the fact that the only person that knew how to drive the spaceship was Chase" Bree told as she looked over at her unconscious brother, "Oh well. I'm sure one of us could figure out how to drive this thing and by us I mean me and you Leo."

"Gotcha" Leo replied as he glanced over at Adam who was presently looking excitingly at the buttons on the spaceship controls.

Bree got up and walked over to David. She grabbed his hands. "I'm really going to miss you Davy" she smiled, "I wish you could travel to earth with me."

David suddenly had an idea. He turned to face his father, "Dad?" he asked.

"Yes son?" the leader replied.

"Can I travel with Bree and her brothers back to earth?"

The father's eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean I won't be staying. I'll just travel with them to their planet, and make sure they get home safely. Besides, they need someone who can drive a spaceship and I can. Plus, who would drive the ship back here if I didn't go with them?"

Quentin nodded slowly. "Well" he finally stumbled out, "I guess you're right David. You sure you want to leave the planet?"

The boy nods. "I'm sure dad. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Well….ok fine" he hugs his son, "But promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

They break their hug.

"I'm going with you guys" David told the bionic teens, "I'm going to take you guys back home!"

Bree's eyes glittered, "That's great!" she replied as she hugged him, "I'm so glad we're not saying goodbye yet!"

"Yeah" David chuckled, "me too." He along with Bree stepped further into the spaceship. He sat down in the driver's seat.

"Well I guess I'll see you later David" Quentin said, "Bye guys. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot at first. Forgive me for that. I hope you have a nice ride home. Everything you'll need to travel is in the ship. There's food, water, bathrooms, blankets, whatever you need."

"Thanks" Adam says, "I think."

Quentin starts to walk off the ship, "Have a safe trip." He leaves the ship.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" David asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Yup." Bree said. She then began to cough hardly.

"Uh Bree, I think you should maybe rest in the back beside Chase."

"I guess you're right" Bree replied as she got up, "I'll be in the back if you need me." She leaves to get to the back.

Leo takes her seat next to David.

"Ok" Leo says, "I guess we're off then."

"Yup." David starts the engine and soon, the teens are off and up.

As the ship starts to leave the planet, the guards and Quentin wave goodbye to the teens. In no time, the kids are in space and off towards the Earth.

**I'm so sorry this was bad. I don't even think I double checked grammar :( I promise next chapter will be better. It's the last one :) Please leave a review and see you next time for the final chapter! Sorry I didn't do shout-outs for this chapter! Hopefully it won't take a long time for me to update!**


	27. Chapter 27: Home

**Hello everyone! I'm so so soooooooo sorry about not updating. I've been so busy these past few weeks with homework, applications, exams, etc. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Thank you so much for the reviews! Each one makes me super happy! Sadly, I don't have time to do shout outs though :( As you all know, this is the last chapter of this story. I'm sad this story is over, but this means I have time to work on other stories. **

**Here's the final chapter!**

Hours pass and the spaceship still hasn't approached earth yet. The teens were starting to get a little tired of being on the ship. Leo, who for the past hour had starting playing with a yo-yo he had found in a hidden compartment in the ship, was beginning to fall asleep in his chair. Adam, who had been talking to David while he drove the ship, started to roam around the ship and look for the compartment where the snacks were being kept. Bree had just awoken from a nap she had taken and started to check on Chase and David yawned as he continued to stare out into outer space as he drove the vehicle.

"How much longer until we get to earth?" Bree whined.

"Well according to the GPS" David started, "It should be about another thirty minutes."

"Hey is that earth way up there?" Adam asked as he pointed to a blue and green planet that seemed to be miles away from where the ship was.

"Yup." David replied.

"It looks so far."

"It does, but since the ship is travelling at a fast rate, it won't take that long to get there." The teen then glanced back at the bionic girl, "How's Chase?"

"The same as he was when we first took off", Bree answered, "awful. I really hope Mr. Davenport can help him feel better." The girl then glanced over at her step-brother, who looked to be fast asleep, "Leo finally fell asleep?"

At that moment, the boy jerked and opened his eyes.

"I-I'm up!" the teen insisted, "I was just resting my eyes."

"Leo, I already told you. You can go to sleep. The ship isn't going to crash with David driving."

"I know, but-"

"Get some rest before we land ok?"

"….ok." With that he closed his eyes again and fell back asleep.

Adam sat back down in his seat and began to munch on some chips he had gotten from the back. Bree glanced at the bionic in disgust as he rudely began to chomp on his snack.

"Adam" she said in a mean tone.

"What?" he replied, still munching on the chips, "I'm hungry."

"Well can you please eat in a more mannerly fashion? You're chomping is pestering me!"

"Well did you ever stop to think that you sitting there quietly is pestering me?"

The girl made a confused glance. "No."

"Well it is!" He then turned back around to face the front and continued to eat rudely.

"Ugh!" Bree cried.

David chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I always find it funny when siblings argue. It seems fun to argue with them."

"Well it's not" the girl told glaring over at her older brother, "You're lucky you're an only child."

David shakes his head, "You would think that, but it's not fun being by yourself. You have no one to talk to or anything. You should be happy to have brothers to play and talk with."

Bree nodded. What David had said was true. Yeah, she may get sick of her brothers sometimes, but they are there when she needs them, they are always talking and laughing with her and they are fun to hang around. "I guess I never thought about it that way before."

David nods.

"Thanks for reminding me of how thankful I should be to have siblings."

"No problem." With that, no one else said a word and the ship continued to fly towards earth.

* * *

After a while, the spaceship finally reached earth. Everyone had fallen back asleep except for David. Once the spaceship started to fly into earth, David started to wake everyone.

"Everyone wake up!" he exclaimed, "We're here! We're flying into earth now!"

Leo and Adam jerked awake, but Bree, being as tired as ever, continued to stay sound asleep.

"Yes" Leo replied as a smile escaped his face, "Finally. We're home."

"We should be landing in the backyard of your house in a minute or two" David informed.

"Should we wake up Bree?" He glanced back at his sister.

"Nah" Adam answered, "We'll wake her when we land. "

"Ok."

"Ok guys" David spoke, "We'll be on ground in about thirty seconds."

_Thirty seconds…._

"I can't wait to see mom and Big D!" Leo exclaimed, "We haven't seen them in forever! I hope they're not too worried about us."

_Twenty seconds….._

"They probably are worried" Adam replied, "We've been gone for days!"

"Well I bet they'll be glad to see you guys when you land in the backyard" David insisted.

"Yeah that's true" Leo replied.

Adam suddenly gasped.

"What?"

"What if it's been so long, that they forget who we are?"

Leo rolled his eyes as David started laughing.

"They're not going to forget us!" Leo shouted, "We're their kids!"

"Ten seconds!" David squealed.

The boys became quiet and closed their eyes as they finally landed on earth's ground.

_Five seconds…_

_Four seconds…_

_Three seconds…_

_Two seconds…._

_One second…._

* * *

Bree woke up feeling a wet cloth collide with her forehead. She also felt that she was lying down on something and several blankets were lying on top of her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself in a small bedroom. She then looked at the edge of the bed to see Tasha sitting there glancing back at her.

"Tasha?" the bionic croaked out.

The woman smiled. "Hey Bree" she said softly as she scooted closer to the sick girl.

Bree tried to sit up, but Tasha pushed her back down.

"Honey, you need to stay down for a while." She then put a concerned look on her face.

"Tasha" Bree said again, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too. You and your brothers had Donald and I scared to death."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. We've just been so worried about you and your brothers. We thought that you had died from an explosion in space."

"Where exactly am I?" Bree asked looking around.

"In one of the guest rooms in the house. After Donald saw a ship land in the backyard, we ran out to find you guys had landed safely back on earth. We didn't want to wake you up so Adam and Leo helped me bring you up here. You had a really high fever at first, but now you're almost back to normal."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for a day. I'm glad you're ok?"

Bree looked around the room, "Where's Adam and Leo?" She then gasped, "And Chase! Oh my gosh is he ok?! Please tell me-"

"Relax Bree" the mother said putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Everything's fine. Adam had a nasty wound on his shoulder, but Donald made it better and he's all better now. Leo's fine too."

"And Chase?"

Tasha sighed, "Well, as soon as we saw him, we took him down to the lab and Donald started to treat him. His leg's in really bad shape, but other than that he's fine. He's resting too. He really needs to. Adam and Leo told us everything that happened while you were in space. I'm sorry you four had to go through all of the drama and violence. "

Bree nodded. The bionic then suddenly thought of her crush. "Hey, did David leave already?"

"David?"

"Yeah."

Tasha continued to look confused.

"He was the boy who came to earth with us..."

Tasha's face then became unconfused. "Oh" she replied, "You mean the alien kid."

Bree sighed in relief. For a minute she thought that David hadn't been real and it had all been a dream of hers.

"Yeah he was here. Nice human like kid, but he had to go. Something about his father being worried about him or something."

"Oh." Bree's face saddened. She felt bad for not being awake before David left. She knew in her heart that he probably wanted to stay and wait for her, but he couldn't. She wished that he could've stayed here on earth with her forever. He could've become her boyfriend. They could've been happy together. But I guess it wasn't meant for a human and a random alien who looked a human from a random planet to be together.

"But he did leave a note for you downstairs in the lab."

The girl's eyes sparked. "He did?"

"Yeah. Once you feel better, you can go down there and get it."

Bree immediately sat up from the bed. "I feel better right now."

"Are you sure?" Tasha asked with a worried look on her face, "you have a temperature…."

"I'm fine I promise." The bionic slowly got off the bed and walked out of the room, with Tasha following behind her.

* * *

After Bree got off the elevator, she walked into the lab, where she saw Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport sitting in there around a table playing a card game. When they saw Bree, they immediately got up.

"Bree!" They all cry at the same time.

Davenport runs over to her and gives her a hug. "Oh I've missed you so much" the man cries," I was sooo worried."

"I missed you too" the girl replied as they broke their hug.

"Are you hungry, tired-"

"I'm fine. Really."

"Hey Bree!" Adam said, "You wanna play cards with us?"

"Oh no thanks. How's Chase?"

"He's getting better" Leo replied, "he's over there on his phone with his ear buds in if you want to talk to him."

"Ok thanks." With that, Bree walks over to her injured brother, who's lying down on a cot that Davenport had brought down to the lab so he could sleep there. She taps him on the shoulder. Once Chase sees his sister standing over him, he takes out his ear buds and smiles at her.

"Hey Bree" Chase spoke.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"OK I guess. I don't remember how I got here, but I'm sure Davenport will fill me in later."

The girl nodded as she glanced down at her brother. He had a couple of bruises on his face and arms, but his leg was really hard to look at. Several bandages were wrapped around it.

"It looks that bad huh?"

Bree looked up to see her brother looking at her.

"Uh no…" she started, "Well…yeah." She smiled, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Hey you know David left you a note before he left right?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to find it."

"It's over there on the table." He pointed to it.

"Thanks." The teen made her way over to the table. When she made it to the table, she found David's letter laid out along with a small decorated box beside it. Bree picked up the letter and read it. After she read it, a tear escaped from her eye. She then opened the small box and found a necklace inside. She then said the words,

"I love you too David."

_Dear Bree, _

_Hello. I'm sorry I have to go before I get a chance to see you one last time, but I really have to go. My dad's worried sick about me and he's been trying to reach me through the messenger on the ship, so I have to leave immediately. I just want you to know that even though we will be miles apart, I'll always love you. You're so smart, funny, and beautiful. You'll always have a special place in my heart. In the box you will find something my mother gave to me before she died. She made me promise that whenever I found my special someone, I was to give it to her as a gift. I hope you like it and wear it as a reminder of me and my home planet. Best wishes to you in the future and I hope someday in the future, we can meet again. _

_Until next time,_

_David_

Bree put the necklace around her neck and put the note back on the table. She then smiled really big, thinking about what David had said.

"Yes one day" she said, "One day we'll meet again David."

**Omg this ending was so bad. And also the grammar sucked. I'm so sorry. I was going to add and edit more, but I didn't have time. It was either post this or post this chapter next month :( Please forgive me. I hoped you liked the story though. Please review and give me your thoughts on this. I'm going to try to work on my other stories, but I'm having some serious writer's block. I'll try to update them soon :) Once again thank you for reading. I really appreciate you guys. You all make my day just by reading my stories. Until next time loves! **

**-tennisgirl77**


End file.
